


无名故事

by whitecrow777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 100,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrow777/pseuds/whitecrow777
Summary: 「在我寂寂无名的故事里，你是最热烈的传奇。」她走过冰雪，走过深夜，走过漫长遥远的路，以为自己已经惯与孤独为邻。直到遇见一捧漆黑长夜里也烈烈燃烧的火。弗雷德·韦斯莱Fred Weasley×夏洛特·兰德尔Charlotte Randall关于他们的少年时代，或者穷尽余生。存档。
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 一. 银钥匙与蒸汽火车

【第一年：兔子洞】

一. 银钥匙与蒸汽火车

“这枚钥匙属于加雷斯·兰德尔（Gareth Randall）先生。”  
面容与童话中相去甚远的妖精说完这句，把小小的银钥匙还给站在柜台前的夏洛特，接着又解释道：“我们一般不选用银来做钥匙。和金子相比，银更容易损耗，保存不当又会变色，没人喜欢自己的金库钥匙破破烂烂的……不过兰德尔先生特地提了要求，酬劳足够的情况下古灵阁也允许这种特例。”  
这妖精话可真多。夏洛特失礼地想着，同时注意到身边的女士——斯普劳特教授，赫奇帕奇的院长、草药学教授，她记得她这样介绍自己——听到加雷斯的名字之后有些愣神。  
这位教授是加雷斯的旧识吗？或许也教过他草药学？这些问题在她脑子里转了一转，又被迅速地按下了。夏洛特转过头来，问妖精：“我是他的女儿，能带我去他的金库吗？”  
妖精眯起眼睛打量了她一会儿，像是确认她是否说了实话，然后谨慎地点点头：“没问题，小姐。跟我来。”  
夏洛特松了口气。她又转头去看斯普劳特教授。矮胖的女巫早就回过神，发觉她的目光，冲她和蔼地微笑：“走吧，兰德尔小姐。”

然后她们站在打开的金库门口目瞪口呆。  
夏洛特也没期盼过里面会有座金山（毕竟加雷斯要是个超级富豪，她也不至于在孤儿院紧巴巴地过这么些年），但她绝对没想过会是这样：不大的房间里空空荡荡，只有地上堆成几摞的书籍纸本；边上还有一堆硬币，金色居多，混着些银的。  
她走进去，随便找一摞翻开最上边的封皮，发现是本旧的变形术课本。扉页的右下角潦草地签了大写G。  
很好。  
跟斯普劳特教授确认过之后，夏洛特感到心情复杂。这下她倒是能省点儿买课本的钱了——鉴于霍格沃茨的基础课本十几年不更新，而加雷斯留下的金币勉勉强强才够支付她七年的开销。

选出书堆的一部分带出古灵阁之后，她们从要去的地方里划掉了丽痕书店；接着是摩金夫人长袍专卖店、帕特奇坩埚店、变换墨汁文具店和奥利凡德魔杖店。在夏洛特拿着属于她的那根黑胡桃木配龙心腱的魔杖踏出魔杖店后，斯普劳特教授问她要不要考虑买只宠物——不太贵的那种，于是她们又走向了宠物店。  
“买只猫头鹰？它可以为你送信和包裹。”成年的女巫向新出炉的小女巫提出建议。  
夏洛特想了想，拒绝了：“我想要个能天天陪着我的。”  
况且我也没有可写信的人。这句话在夏洛特舌尖转了转，又被她吞了回去。  
然后她惊讶地发现女巫的神色悲伤起来，她只好慌里慌张地逃进了神奇动物园。

斯普劳特教授体贴地在门外一直等到她出来。当然，表情已经恢复了最开始的慈爱，没再用那种怀念又感伤的目光看她。  
夏洛特抱着只小黑猫跟她去取长袍，然后再由女巫送回住处。最后她站在孤儿院的大门边上跟年长者告别，看着那顶打了补丁的帽子连带下面的灰头发消失在空气里。  
“……可真像个梦啊。”夏洛特小声地对自己说。

但她清楚地知道那不是梦。接下来的整个八月，院里的护工和管理员像是得了什么指令一样，待她的行为大不相同：不再给她指派劳动，不管束她宵禁后的行动，也对她房间里时不时的异动不闻不问。  
夏洛特对此非常满意——这大大方便了她探索那些新奇的魔法。  
她发现了一件有趣的事：当她挥动魔杖、念出咒语时，能感受到某种力量的涌动。她不知道它源于何处，只有从小臂附近开始能够感受到，就像水流一样；而即便是同样的咒语，每次的流量和温度都有微妙的不同。夏洛特猜这可能是由于她没法精准地控制每次念咒的状态。而从前她还没有自己的魔杖时，这种感觉也以极低的频率彰显着存在感。她翻遍了书，包括课本和一些给小巫师介绍常识的——她又去过对角巷，在书店蹭了很多免费书看——但书上只有语焉不详的“魔力的涌动”之类的词汇，而夏洛特的感受比那清晰得多。  
她不知道这种特殊的感知是从何而来，不过姑且算是件有利于她学习魔法的好事。  
另一件事与她从加雷斯的金库里拿走的旧课本有关。夏洛特翻过两三本就发现了，尽管扉页都用大写G签名，但这些书分属于两个人。一个字迹飞扬飘逸，另一个秀气工整。她想工整的那些应该属于格洛瑞亚（Gloria）——夏洛特的母亲，这名字同样刻在加雷斯的银钥匙上。  
而稍后从书堆里翻出的信件也证实了这一点。  
那个蓝信封从《标准咒语，初级》里掉出来，尖角戳中了窝在夏洛特腿上午睡的小黑猫埃德蒙。她一边撸了两把猫让它别气得把屁股对着她，一边把信封翻到正面，意外地发现是加雷斯写给她的。“给十一岁的夏洛特”，里面的羊皮纸快有两英尺长。  
加雷斯真的不像是会写信的人。夏洛特看信之前这么想，看完也是这么想。  
然后她把信好好地收起来，继续抱着猫读她的魔咒学课本。

九月一日是个伦敦难得的晴天，但堵车还是一如既往。  
夏洛特带着她的行李和宠物有惊无险地到了国王十字车站。她四下张望一圈，看到了第九站台和第十站台，以及它们之间一堵看起来很普通的墙。  
她能隐约感受到那面墙附近魔法的波动，就像隔夜的香水一样淡，让她想起像一大捧鲜花似的对角巷入口。真是鲜明的对比。  
然后她有点犯难。不知道这个站台是不是也得需要暗号才能进？斯普劳特教授没跟她说过这个，难道要她挨个敲了试试？  
正想着，夏洛特身边走过了一个同样推着行李车、带着猫头鹰笼子的女孩。她和父母一起径直走向那面墙，一眨眼就失去了踪影。  
……看起来是直接冲进去？  
夏洛特犹豫了一下，也推着箱子向墙走过去。

就一个呼吸的时间，她来到了新世界。

站台上站了很多人，大多穿了颜色奇异的袍子，剩下一些穿着款式常见的衣服；铁道上是一列老旧的红色蒸汽火车，正向外喷着雪白的蒸汽；空气里充满了人们的谈话声和猫头鹰的叫声。  
夏洛特艰难地穿过人群往车尾走，在倒数几节才找到人少一点的车厢。她试着把行李箱拎上踏板，失败了；于是她掏出魔杖，对着箱子念：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨——”  
箱子晃晃悠悠地飘起来，离地不到两英寸。埃德蒙从箱子上跳下来站到她脚边，好奇地注视着她指挥箱子往火车里移动，尾巴和箱子一样慢悠悠地晃。  
八月的最后几天她才能成功施展漂浮咒。提前学这个纯粹因为她超出预期的行李重量。虽然拜托别人帮忙好像比学咒语轻松多了，但夏洛特宁愿麻烦自己。  
箱子飘过了半个踏板，然而变故陡生：车厢里突然蹿出个人影，跑得很急，眼看就要冲到夏洛特的箱子前来撞上去。夏洛特惊得一愣，咒语立刻失灵，沉重的箱子一下就砸在了踏板上，发出巨大一声“哐当”，然后向站台这边倒下来——埃德蒙喵的一声跳开，浑身的毛都炸起来了——又是一声震响，箱子彻底倒在了踏板和站台之间。  
一切发生不过瞬息。  
夏洛特抬头看向那个突然蹿出来的罪魁祸首。是个个子挺高的男孩子，红头发，脸上有好些雀斑。男孩看看箱子又看看她，表情尴尬地开口：“呃、对不起？我不是故意冲过来吓你的……我帮你搬上去？”  
话都让他说完了，真省事。  
夏洛特真诚地道了谢，和他一起把箱子扶起来。接着那个男孩向车厢里招呼了一声，另一个男孩很快就凑过来——同样的高个子、红头发，夏洛特觉得他们可能连雀斑都一模一样——他们简单交谈了两句，一起把她的箱子搬上了火车，然后就急匆匆地走了。看起来是去站台上找家人。  
夏洛特没太在意这个小插曲，拉着箱子和又趴到箱子上的埃德蒙去找空隔间。

她没拉上隔间门，安顿好之后不久就听见敲门玻璃的声音。夏洛特从书里抬起头，发现门口站着刚才那对长得像照镜子的双胞胎。她这才认真地打量他们，发现男孩们的头发是温暖的姜红色，让夏洛特想起冬天壁炉里的火焰。他们显然也认出了她，冲她笑笑，其中一个问她：“你这儿有人吗？”  
夏洛特摇摇头，看着他们把行李箱拖进来放好、一边一个地坐下之后，才说：“谢谢你们之前帮我搬箱子。我叫夏洛特·兰德尔。”  
“不客气。弗雷德·韦斯莱。”跟她同一排的那一个说。  
“乔治·韦斯莱。”对面的那一个紧接着出声。  
连声线都很像，夏洛特有点惊讶，又觉得本该如此。不过她仍判断出来坐在她旁边的是差点撞上她的冒失家伙——眼神和声音比他的兄弟多几分跳跃，大概是两人中更活泼的那个——于是转头说：“刚才忘说句没关系。我没吓到，就是吓了我的猫一跳。”  
他眼睛一亮：“你分得清我们？”  
夏洛特点点头。  
弗雷德又露出一点失望来：“那这招对你就不管用了。”  
夏洛特看着他的表情有点想笑。对面的乔治接过话：“你是新生？欢迎来霍格沃茨，祝你好运。”语气里是故作官腔的戏谑。  
于是夏洛特很给面子地笑了出来。

之后弗雷德和乔治开始摆弄一些玩具。夏洛特在他们开始打牌时放下书凑了过去，被传授了一堆不知道有用没用的技巧。零食车来的时候三个人面面相觑，最终，特意忘记带上院里的剩饭的夏洛特——很有些“今朝有酒今朝醉”的意味——买了些蛋糕和馅饼，双胞胎贡献了三明治，三个人一起分享了午餐。之后有个留着黑人发式的男孩过来——名字叫李·乔丹，和双胞胎同院同年，但是比他俩矮——给他们看一只很大的蜘蛛，夏洛特全程按紧了埃德蒙以防它扑上去。其他时候也有人路过这个隔间，大多是跟韦斯莱兄弟打招呼聊天，夏洛特就在一边看书当壁花。  
天黑下来的时候火车开始减速。乔治提醒夏洛特新生要换上长袍，他们俩还颇为绅士地出去好腾出隔间给她换衣服（尽管她觉得这只是在打趣她）。等到窗外的景物全是一片黑漆漆时，火车停下了。广播说行李不必带上。夏洛特想了想还是把埃德蒙揣进兜里，跟着这两个高年级下车。  
夜里有点冷，站台上就算挤满了人还是寒气颇重。夏洛特把手捂在口袋里，埃德蒙暖烘烘的身体就在她手边，睡着了似的一动不动，像个暖手炉。她和双胞胎告别，循着灯光和叫喊走到引路的巨人那里，和一群新生一起排成长队走一条小路。路很窄，可能是露水让它变得湿漉漉的。他们穿过了树林，夏洛特闻到了清新的草木味。  
一路上都没有人说话，只能听见脚步声和细微的风声。  
走了一阵子之后，队伍前方传来了小孩子惊喜的呼声。夏洛特抬头，看见路的尽头出现了一片大湖，漆黑的湖水闪着粼粼的光，辉映着天上的碎星；湖对岸是同样漆黑的连绵山峦，山峰之间有座线条锋利的巍峨城堡，林立的尖塔上有许多亮着温暖黄光的窗口，看起来就像童话里彻夜欢歌的宫殿。  
夏洛特睁大眼睛，从这一瞬间爱上了霍格沃茨。


	2. 二．日常之初

二．日常之初

他们乘船渡过黑湖，由一位长相严肃的绿袍子女巫领着走进门厅。从踏进礼堂第一步开始，夏洛特就仰头向上注视着。成千上万的蜡烛漂浮在高于所有人头顶的半空中，点亮了整个堂皇的大厅。穹顶更远，从墙柱顶端开始石壁就消隐无踪，只能看见夜空的颜色和闪烁的星星。霍格沃茨的师生们像是正在星空下举行露天晚宴。  
神奇的魔法，不知道这要怎么实现？打雷的时候会有闪电击中蜡烛吗？  
夏洛特胡思乱想着，被一阵掌声唤回神。放在所有人前头的分院帽已经唱完了歌，刚刚带领他们进来的那位女巫——夏洛特记得巨人叫她“麦格教授”——展开一卷长长的羊皮纸，开始念新生的名字。被点到名字的小巫师就坐到凳子上，忐忑地戴上帽子。  
R是第十八个字母，要等好一阵子。夏洛特听了几个，确认出四张长桌的归属，等得无聊，又把手伸进兜里悄悄撸猫。埃德蒙蹭蹭她的指尖，乖巧地一声不吭。她四下张望，在最左边的格兰芬多长桌上发现了眼熟的姜红色脑袋——除了弗雷德和乔治之外还有一个，面孔比双胞胎成熟些，多一点书卷气，可能是他们的哥哥吧。等到她转回头往前看，发现等着分院的新生里也有个姜红色脑袋，正和身边挨着他的那个黑发男孩小声说话。  
韦斯莱家真是有好多孩子，在这样的家里想必会过得非常热闹，夏洛特想着，目光不自觉地落在几个韦斯莱身上。  
远处最大的那个韦斯莱似乎发现了她的凝视，捅捅身边的双胞胎之一。得了示意的那个就扭头过来，发现是她之后冲她挥了挥手——隔得太远了，她认不出来那是双胞胎里的哪一个——另一个紧跟着看向了她，同样挥手示意。夏洛特也回应着冲他们打了招呼，看在麦格教授还盯着的份上没做太大动作。  
夏洛特放下手再往前看，还在等待分院的小巫师就少了很多。等到一个名叫哈利·波特的男孩——夏洛特在书上看到过这个名字，人们都说他是救世之星，但她很惊讶地发现挨着最小的韦斯莱站的瘦弱男孩就是他——分去了格兰芬多，欢呼声和掌声平息之后，麦格教授念出了她的名字：“夏洛特·兰德尔！”  
夏洛特迈开腿，这才发现自己的膝盖有点僵硬。她后知后觉地感到紧张，坐在凳子上时甚至握紧了拳。麦格教授把帽子轻柔地放在她头上，帽檐遮住她视线的同时，她听见一个细细的声音：“噢，又是一个有趣的谜题……”  
“您好，”夏洛特说，“有趣是指？”  
“很少能连着碰到这么多难做的选择，亲爱的。”分院帽柔和地回答，“你前面的那个孩子适合不止一个学院，你也一样。你有强烈的求知欲，有探索的勇气，这是很好的品质……拉文克劳和格兰芬多都会欢迎你——”  
“我要选择吗？”  
“——在你自己。哦，我看见了追逐所求的勇敢和坚定，它会更适合你，如果你不拒绝——”  
“金红色，先生？”  
“是的、是的，”帽子发出笑声，“那么——格兰芬多！”  
最后的学院名被帽子大声地喊出来。格兰芬多的长桌响起礼貌的掌声。夏洛特小声地说了句“谢谢”，在麦格教授提起分院帽之前，她听见帽子用细细的声音回答她：“不客气。”  
她跳下凳子，走向最远的那张长桌。

哈利·波特挨着双胞胎坐在长桌的一边，另一边坐着格兰芬多学院的幽灵。夏洛特在坐救世主旁边和坐幽灵旁边的二选一面前犹豫了几秒，发现弗雷德和乔治趁着这会儿主动给她匀出了一个位置，于是她从善如流地坐到了双胞胎的另一边，没忘记道谢。在她对面坐着最大的韦斯莱，她刚坐稳他就开了口：“欢迎来到格兰芬多，我是级长珀西·韦斯莱，有什么问题都可以咨询我。”停顿一下，又补上一句：“弗雷德和乔治是我弟弟。他们刚刚和我介绍了一下，说是在火车上认识的你。”  
夏洛特忙不迭地应了一声，心想级长不愧是哥哥看起来沉稳得多，一面又觉得这副学生气的官腔有点耳熟。挨着她坐的弗雷德等她应完珀西的话，冲她挤挤眼睛：“你这么喜欢说谢谢？”  
“礼貌，弗雷德。”她刻意拖长了声调作出一副不赞同的表情，说完又拿不准自己这么开玩笑会不会太不知分寸。  
好在弗雷德没在意这个。他夸张地笑了好一阵子，又凑过来小声解释说她刚才的语气真是像极了暑假刚拿到级长徽章的珀西。夏洛特这下想起火车上乔治最开始说的玩笑话，那装模作样的架势大概也是在讽刺他们共同的哥哥。这时候他家最小的弟弟罗恩·韦斯莱也完成了分院，坐到哈利和乔治之间，抱怨双胞胎在开学之前就分院仪式跟他胡说八道害他紧张得要死。夏洛特听完，顿时醒悟这兄弟俩捉弄起人来是毫不尊长爱幼的。  
分院结束之后邓布利多校长发表了十分简洁的讲话，然后晚宴开始了。  
夏洛特帮着埃德蒙扒在桌沿舔完了一小碗牛奶，又把它揣回兜里，才开始吃自己的。她每样都挑了一点，堆满了面前的盘子，吃得很专心。霍格沃茨的伙食水平相当不错，是院里任何一个护工的拿手菜都比不上的。她边吃边想着，就冲这一点她也会很爱霍格沃茨。  
周围吵吵嚷嚷，人们都在说话。弗雷德和乔治在逗罗恩，珀西在和旁边一个褐色头发的女孩讨论课程。夏洛特另一边坐的女孩子是二年级的凯蒂·贝尔，她主动跟夏洛特聊了两句，看她吃得认真就没再多谈。其他的长桌上也一样吵闹。  
夏洛特吃饭的时候一般不说话——还在院里时，院长常常监督孩子们用餐时的纪律，吃饭时交谈会被罚额外劳动。但她并不讨厌现在长桌上的氛围。这让她觉得温暖，油然而生一种对格兰芬多的喜爱。

甜品上桌时夏洛特已经吃饱了，但她纵容自己又拿了一份冰激凌。珀西和褐发女孩谈论的主题进展到了变形术，新生们的话题则转向了各自的家庭。她边听边想起，加雷斯从没跟她提起过血统之类的话题。不过看他对普通人的东西毫不排斥、不用魔法生活时也得心应手，应该不是那种古老纯血统出身吧……那格洛瑞亚呢？夏洛特不知道她出嫁前的姓氏，完全无从猜测。  
等甜品也消失了，邓布利多校长又站起来宣布了一些事项。夏洛特注意到他在提及禁林时扫了弗雷德和乔治一眼，再度确认了双胞胎的赫赫威名。之后大家七零八落地唱完校歌，珀西领着新生们去格兰芬多塔楼。

在挂了深红色帷幔的四柱床上的第一晚，夏洛特睡得很香。  
第二天早上是埃德蒙把她拍醒的。夏洛特扒拉开糊在脸上的猫爪子，睡眼惺忪地坐起来套上衣服，转头就发现小黑猫趁机瘫成一个大字占据了她的枕头。  
夏洛特：“……”  
旁边传来很小的一声“噗嗤”。夏洛特扭头，发现笑出声的是她的室友之一——赫敏·格兰杰，昨天和珀西聊功课的那个棕发女孩子。她穿戴整齐地拎着书包，看起来马上就能出门了。  
赫敏对上她的目光，像是干坏事被发现了似的捂了下嘴，又立刻放下手假装镇定地说：“呃、嗨，早上好，夏洛特。”  
“早上好，赫敏。”夏洛特也假装什么都没发生地跟她打招呼，“你要去吃早饭了吗？”  
“是的，我想第一天上课应该早点到教室去，给教授们留个好印象。”她的表情里透露着兴奋和紧张，语速很快地回答。  
“你说的对。”夏洛特表示了赞同。接着她察觉到面前的女孩有点犹豫的目光，反应过来，迅速地补上一句：“介意等等我吗？我很快收拾完。”  
“啊？噢、好的。那我去公共休息室等你。”赫敏征询地看了看她，得到点头之后便走出了寝室。

早饭后，她们和格兰芬多的其他新生一起走过长长的走廊和楼梯去教室上课。霍格沃茨的楼梯有一百四十二处，有的普普通通，有的脾气古怪。门也一样。再加上经常相互串门的画像和偶尔捣乱的皮皮鬼，即便夏洛特并不路痴，她也不敢肯定自己独自一人的时候能准确地找到上课的教室。  
于是，再一次碰见“有什么事都可以咨询”的珀西时，夏洛特选择了主动求援，在对方的指点下画了张简易地图（一年级版），并且在目击了哈利和罗恩的又一次迟到之后善良地分享给了他们。

魔咒学是夏洛特最喜欢的一门课。拜那莫名的感知所赐，她能比旁人更敏锐地察觉到自己的力量随着每一个手势、每一节发音、每一次施咒时心理的变化而产生了变化，进而影响呈现出的效果。虽然精细程度还令人遗憾，但足以允许她结合所学——魔咒中各种手势、字词、发音方式的基本含义，加上具体咒语练习，够他们学上好几年——来理解咒语，然后实现它。夏洛特在这个领域简直如鱼得水，稍作努力就能让弗立维教授慷慨地为格兰芬多加分。  
然后是变形术，和魔咒课同属咒语操作，但在夏洛特看来更为简洁。它不需要那么多挥舞和吟咏的技巧，更多在于细节的掌控。她在这门课上同样优秀。

这有时会让她想起从前。在麻瓜孤儿院度过一半童年的她能以不逊于巫师家庭出身的灵巧程度施展魔法，多数要归功于加雷斯差强人意的早期教育。他最擅长的就是魔咒和变形术。那时，状态好一些的他会拿起魔杖，跟没他腿高的夏洛特谈论魔法——教她如何念出看似毫无语法的咒语，怎么控制手腕的用力和手指的轨迹好完成该有的手势，用他的魔杖给她变出花朵、飞鸟和银河，跟她讲讲刚用过的魔法原理（也不管夏洛特能不能听懂）、他学习这些东西时的经历和使用时的回忆。回忆。他们的话题总是不可避免地滑向回忆，接着迎来话题的利落转移、沉默或是比沉默更糟糕的东西。  
但那些魔法仍被夏洛特牢牢记在心里，并在此后每一个孤身一人的夜晚珍重地重温和怀念。

现在她终于能在阳光下光明正大地使用它们了。

相较而言，魔药学就不那么美妙了。夏洛特没能遗传到格洛瑞亚出色的魔药天赋——从魔药课本角落那些字迹清秀的笔记里就能看出格洛瑞亚有多么喜爱又多么擅长这个——而她的女儿对于如何挖掘沉睡在各种材料里的奇妙力量毫无想法，只能循规蹈矩地做。处理材料和熬煮魔药的过程都像在厨房帮工，还要忍受一个阴沉刻薄的工头——斯内普教授无愧于斯莱特林院长之名，对自家学院以外的小巫师们（尤其是格兰芬多和它的黄金男孩）充满恶意，就连超级优等生赫敏也难以幸免。这样一位处事偏颇的老师总能提醒夏洛特她还活在真实的人间，以及保持闭嘴低调做事是多么重要的生存美德。  
草药学她不得要领，这让夏洛特有点不好意思面对斯普劳特教授；天文学和魔法史则都被她归到“死记硬背”分类里，每逢上课就欣赏性地阅读一下课本，作业全靠现学现卖。  
最令人不解的是，黑魔法防御术的奇洛教授虽然指定了一本偏实践的《黑暗力量：自卫指南》作为课本，他本人却总是结结巴巴地复述书上的文字来给他们讲一些基本的防御理论，偶尔带一些形貌诡异的标本来当教具。夏洛特八月时读了那本自卫指南，以为这会是一门偏向战斗的实践类课程；但若按她后来从图书馆里找到的某本理论专著——她觉得课堂上的大蒜味相当不利于思考，这门课可能也需要她自学——来说，初学魔法的人更需要的是养成是非的意识，明白使用魔法时该怀有的信念和所造成的影响，从而形成对黑魔法及其防御术的正确理解。  
奇洛教授自相矛盾且本末倒置的授课理念让夏洛特十分怀疑霍格沃茨招聘时放了水。  
但她转念一想还有个坐到院长位置上的斯内普，又顿觉奇洛此人还是值得原谅的。


	3. 三．午夜后飞行

三．午夜后飞行

十月第二个星期四的凌晨，夏洛特进行了人生中的第一次夜游。  
不，她并不是闲得无聊想挑战校规，这完全是事出有因。她把前一天的下午都花在了魔药学论文上——斯内普要求的长度和注解足够让人翻遍图书馆里的所有初级魔药书——以致于错过了晚餐时间；再经过一堂午夜的天文课，夏洛特看着星星都觉得那应该是甜的。  
而当盯着寝室的深红帷幔第无数次感到饥饿之后，她从床上爬了起来。

夜色笼罩下的霍格沃茨寂静无声，只有月光清亮亮地顺着窗户淌下来。夏洛特蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊、踏过楼梯，小心地没吵醒任何画像和盔甲，也幸运地没遇见巡夜者。到达地下之后失去了月亮的帮助，夏洛特点亮了魔杖，把这点如豆的光亮用袖子半拢着，在布满一整面廊墙的静物画中找到了画着水果碗的那一幅。  
她凑上去挠了挠那只绿色的梨，梨发出了一阵令人恶寒的笑声。夏洛特吓了一跳，连忙四下张望，生怕这颇为娇羞的笑声引来费尔奇洛丽丝之流——好在没有。等那只梨变成一个同样颜色的门把手，夏洛特迅速地拧开它闪身进去，同时也没忘关上门。  
如加雷斯信中所说，门后的房间就是霍格沃茨的厨房。夏洛特一迈进去，就有好几个家养小精灵在她身边“啪”地现形，凑上来热情地问她要吃什么，那架势令她受宠若惊。等她说完菜色的要求，小精灵们看起来就更高兴了——也许是因为她吃得够多？

五分钟之后，就在夏洛特沉迷炸鱼不可自拔的时候，厨房门口传来了轻微的响动。  
好在夏洛特保持了从前偷吃时养成的警觉——她及时发现了逐渐打开的门缝，立刻丢开手里的食物跳下凳子，作势就要滚进旁边的柜子缝里藏起来。就在这时，熟悉的声音传了过来：  
“——嘿，刚才那一下真是妙极了！我敢打赌费尔奇明天晚上之前都不会再出来巡逻了！”  
“别高兴得这么早兄弟，我们上次也是这么干的，记得吗？可他只过了半天就又来找麻烦了。”  
“说的也是，我们最好能改进一下让它威力持久一些——谁？”  
夏洛特站直了转过来，冲两个一模一样的男孩晃晃手：“嗨，晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”乔治友好地回应。  
弗雷德则一脸疑惑地看看她手边的一堆盘子：“你夜宵吃这么多？”  
“我没吃晚饭。”夏洛特捡起刚才丢在盘子里的炸鱼继续啃，又问，“你们俩也是夜游来吃东西？”  
“当然——不是。”弗雷德拖长了腔，“我们有更伟大的事业。”  
“伟大的调戏城堡管理员的事业？”夏洛特促狭道。  
弗雷德挑起了眉。

几句话的功夫，乔治拿着装满食物的盘子回来了。两个人在夏洛特旁边坐下，乔治一边咬馅饼一边感慨：“这才上学多久就敢夜游，夏洛特你胆子很大嘛。”  
“承让承让，比不上你俩。”夏洛特谦虚地说。  
弗雷德转过头来问她：“你怎么知道进厨房的方法的？有人告诉你？”  
她眯起眼睛，故作高深：“秘密。”  
弗雷德撇嘴以示不屑，很快又挑起新的话题：“珀西还说你是今年一年级里最好学的之一，没想到你还是最早夜游的那个。”  
“珀西还说过这个？”夏洛特吃完了炸鱼，正在挖布丁，闻言咬着勺子开始回想自己跟珀西的寥寥几次交流，“我就在图书馆问过他几回，没想到还能有这种好评……不过好学跟夜游又不矛盾。”  
“他大概觉得自己后继有人呢，”乔治慢悠悠地说，“格兰芬多唯一循规蹈矩的好学生。”  
“不过我猜到你不是，”弗雷德笑着冲她挤挤眼睛，“你打牌耍诈的时候可利索了。”  
“我那是天资聪颖一学就会。”夏洛特冲他肩膀捶了一下，也笑起来。

吃饱喝足之后到了打道回府的时间。乔治先探出厨房的门，张望一番之后示意他们赶紧走。夏洛特第二个出来。然而，就在弗雷德走出厨房、关上门的时候，走廊另一头恰到好处地传来了几声细微的猫叫。  
乔治立刻变了脸色：“快走！”话音刚落，弗雷德已经长腿一迈从夏洛特身边蹿了出去——倒是很讲义气，没忘记伸手拽上夏洛特一起，她非常感动——费尔奇的声音紧跟着响了起来（“站住！你们这群不听话的小崽子！站住！”），他们一秒钟也不敢浪费，全力往楼上跑。  
夏洛特怀疑双胞胎比她高了一头多的身高全在腿上，和他们一起全速跑对她来说简直是种折磨——到四楼的时候她已经眼前发黑喘不上气了，却不得不坚持。再拐过一层楼梯，跑在他们前面几步的乔治招呼了弗雷德一声，冲廊边一面巨大的镜子拔出了魔杖。须臾间镜面便如水波般漾开，向两旁退去，露出一个黑漆漆的洞口，乔治迅速地躲了进去。后边的两人紧跟着停下来，夏洛特还因为突然停步有些刹不住车，弗雷德握着她的手一个用力就把她引进了洞口里。  
他们全都进来之后，洞口里侧又恢复成了墙面的样子——想必在外边也只能看到一面大镜子了。三个人一时间都只顾着呼吸，漆黑一片的空气里格外安静，只能听见片刻之后追来的费尔奇恼怒的咒骂声。  
过了一会儿，费尔奇骂骂咧咧的声音也走远了。双胞胎喘粗气的声音都消了下去。弗雷德先开了口：“一定是我们前半夜的成果还不够丰盛。”  
“我同意。还有，下回要先检查出口的情况。”乔治应道。  
夏洛特没搭话。  
乔治点亮了魔杖，弗雷德看向喘成一条死狗的夏洛特：“嘿，你这也太逊了吧。”  
“你……你试试跟……比你高这么多的……一起……一起跑五层楼……”夏洛特扶着膝盖抬头瞪他，但显然毫无威力——弗雷德的反应是伸手按了一把她的头，乔治很大声地笑起来。  
等到夏洛特把气喘匀了，她才有空直起腰来打量四周：“这是哪儿？”寻常的砖石墙壁，地面墙面空无一物，从脚下往外延伸到看不见的远处，像是个非常宽阔的通道。  
“一个密道。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地解释。  
“霍格沃茨的伟大宝藏之一。”乔治接着说。  
“通往自由和美丽。”  
“通往霍格莫德。”  
“通往霍格莫德的密道？”夏洛特惊讶地重复，得到双胞胎的点头。她仔细看看周围，同时回忆了刚刚进来之前看到的大镜子，完全没发现任何特殊之处，又问：“你们怎么发现的？”  
“秘密。”弗雷德抢答，抱起胳膊笑得狡诈。  
夏洛特想起之前在厨房的对话，学着他的样子撇嘴：“小气。”  
然后她转头去问乔治：“你刚才是怎么打开它的？”  
乔治瞥了弗雷德一眼，得到对方的一声哼哼，才跟夏洛特解释说：“用魔杖指着镜子，念一声‘为我开路’就行了。”  
夏洛特点点头，暗暗记下来，同时为双胞胎的神奇程度又加了一颗星。

他们又在密道里闲聊了一会儿恢复体力。弗雷德和乔治再三确认费尔奇和他的猫真的离开这里（夏洛特觉得还是别问怎么确认的好）之后，三个人才启程返回格兰芬多塔。再次站在公共休息室里时已经快要三点了，夏洛特稍稍回顾一下，便觉得自己的首次夜游波澜壮阔收获颇丰。  
她跟弗雷德和乔治在壁炉前互道了晚安，回到自己的寝室，一躺下来就睡着了。

接下来的早上夏洛特没能按时醒来，好在赫敏忘记带参考书、早饭后又回来取了一趟顺便叫醒了她——在第一个星期之后她们便不再一起行动了，因为赫敏的时间表对于夏洛特来说实在是过于勤奋，她也不喜欢连魔药课都坐第一排；不过她们仍时常在图书馆一起讨论功课。夏洛特觉得这个距离对两个人来说正合适，她们俩的性格从一开始就做不到像同寝的拉文德·布朗和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔那样同出同进——话说回来，幸好赫敏足够刻苦，时间还够她在魔咒课之前吃个早饭。  
夏洛特到礼堂的时候，一眼就看见红头发的双胞胎还在长桌边坐着。弗雷德很快发现了她，冲她招手示意，夏洛特就像在分院仪式上那样坐到了他旁边。不等她伸手拿吃的，弗雷德的声音就响起来：“我们还打赌你今早会不会起不来床。”  
夏洛特把三明治握在手里咬了一大口才抬眼看他。男孩子湖蓝色的眼睛里满是戏谑的笑意，也没因为她故意拖着不理人显出不耐烦来。于是她又喝了口麦片粥才慢条斯理地说：“我精于此道。”  
“你这精力对于一年级来说有点过于充沛了，”乔治摸着下巴说，“弗雷德一年级的时候，夜游的隔天早上一定要赖床到中午。”  
“瞎扯什么呢。”弗雷德拍了同胞兄弟一巴掌，又对夏洛特说：“你不会是什么夜行性动物变的吧？”  
“醒醒，真夜行动物现在还在地窖里呢。”夏洛特歪头示意他们看教师席。斯内普的位置空无一人，餐具也是没动过的样子，显然是没来大厅吃早饭。  
“勇气可嘉啊夏洛特，”乔治回过头来称赞道，还浮夸地给她鼓了几下掌，“看起来优等生之一不喜欢魔药课？”  
“谢谢。我相信格兰芬多没几个人能喜欢魔药课。”夏洛特毫不心虚地接受了前面那句赞美，抓紧时间把剩下的三明治都填进肚子，“三年级早上没课吗？你们俩可真悠闲。”  
“相当于没课。”弗雷德耸肩。  
“你们下午是不是飞行课？”乔治问。  
夏洛特回忆了一下休息室的公告栏，似乎是有这么回事。她点点头，用目光表达一丝疑惑。  
“飞天扫帚可是好东西啊。”乔治装模作样地感叹道。  
“可惜你们跟斯莱特林一起上。”弗雷德跟着一句叹息。  
夏洛特“哦”了一声，显得十分不配合。在她看来，十一岁的两拨人无论心智还是能力都没什么差距，无非是看重的东西不同，遇到一起便相看两厌，也没有更大的麻烦可出。……也许高年级的冲突更激烈一些？  
“夏洛特？你怎么还在这？”长桌斜对面传来惊讶的声音，夏洛特从碗里抬头，看见了来巡视的珀西。他表情疑惑地看看她又看看双胞胎，皱眉说：“一年级早上不是有魔咒课吗？这都快到上课时间了。”  
“谢谢级长我知道我马上就走。”夏洛特赶紧把最后一口麦片吞掉，抓起书包就往外跑，余光里看见弗雷德和乔治整齐划一地冲珀西翻了个巨大的白眼。

下午的阳光和风都很好，只有格兰芬多的运气不太好。等到纳威·隆巴顿被送去医疗翼、哈利被麦格教授气冲冲地领走之后，霍琦夫人才允许其他人骑上扫帚。  
夏洛特觉得自己的飞行天赋不错。她的扫帚还算听使唤，载着她一路平稳地升到能望见城堡另一边的高度。风都温柔地从周身绕过去，她目光放远就能看见九月时渡过的黑湖，和周边的山峦一起沐着黄昏的日光，全都呈现出温暖的颜色；更远的地方天地一线，隐约能看见掠过霞光的飞鸟，让人觉得自己仿佛与天空并肩。

晚饭的时候弗雷德和乔治问她骑扫帚的感想，夏洛特毫不犹豫地说了喜欢。  
双胞胎击了个掌，发出小小的欢呼声，庆祝“飞行的魅力又俘获了一颗年轻的心”。夏洛特对于这俩人的搞怪行径接受良好，表示专注布丁、不予置评。


	4. 四．乌鸦梦见天文塔

四．乌鸦梦见天文塔

飞行课带来的好心情维持了一天。  
周六上午，夏洛特去了图书馆她惯常待的位置。赫敏来得比她早，坐在她斜对面，从羊皮纸上抬头看她一眼权当打招呼，就又埋头写论文了。夏洛特数了数自己要写的作业数目，决定把这一上午献给魔咒学和魔药学。  
午饭之前她写完了魔咒论文，给魔药论文列完了大纲，接着按惯例和赫敏对对作业查查缺漏。赫敏的论文和她本人一样出色又全面，夏洛特记下几处没考虑到的点，决定研究完用到下次的作业里。而坐到她对面的赫敏拿着她的羊皮纸深深地皱起了眉，用严肃的声音说：“夏洛特，我记得我和你说过好几遍了，你知道你的魔药作业漏了多少要点吗？”  
这句话确实说过几次了，但她不想改。夏洛特歪在椅子里转着手中的羽毛笔，一边开始想中午吃什么一边懒洋洋地回答：“我列出的部分已经足够了，赫敏。按斯内普教授的要求尽善尽美地解释要用到超纲的知识，他明摆着就是要为难学生而已。”  
“但是这是教授的要求，他这样说就是认为我们能做到这个。而且夏洛特，一个多月以来你只有魔药学论文会因为知识超纲而停笔，你也只是讨厌斯内普教授而已。”  
“嗯我是很不喜欢他——”  
“但你不能因为讨厌老师就这样对待魔药学！这是对知识的不尊重！而且浪费你自己的能力！”赫敏急匆匆地打断她。  
这种不赞同地指责她的样子有点像孤儿院那些大人，区别只在于她们会怪她使用自己的能力而不是“浪费自己的能力”。夏洛特这样想着，忽然觉得有点扫兴：“我们在说这篇论文，赫敏，别跑题。你太完美主义了，斯内普教授又不是绝对权威，不如想想我们中午吃——”  
“在课业上教授就是权威，这是常识；况且你应该竭尽所能地做这些，而不是只顾着自己开心。我以为我们在这些东西上是意见一致的。”赫敏截断她转移话题的句子，语气冷淡地说。  
羽毛笔停止了转动。  
夏洛特坐正了，看着赫敏的眼神在她的注视下从愤怒渐渐变成不解——大概用了一个世纪，然后她听见自己一个字一个字地说：“那真是可惜了，看来我们并不是。”  
语速平稳口气冷静，好样的夏洛特。  
她迅速地离开了图书馆，甚至没再看赫敏一眼。

“你应该竭尽所能地做这些，而不是只顾着自己开心。”  
“为什么？”她用同样的声音问。  
没有回答，同样的声音只是在说：“竭尽所能，别这么自私。”  
这种对话发生在很多时候。她蜷缩着躲在柜子里听加雷斯大吵大闹的时候。她想扛起昏迷的加雷斯却被成年男性的体格压得摔倒的时候。加雷斯握着她的手或者把头放在她肩上哭泣的时候。她想要为这样的一切吼叫、发脾气、怨恨什么人的时候。  
等加雷斯死后，这些就变成了她为了像个正常小孩而处心积虑约束自己的时候。

来到霍格沃茨之后她觉得自由了，不必再去为了照顾谁而压抑自己的任何东西，也不必被谁的要求所要求。  
但一句相似的指责就让她溃不成军。

接下来的半个月，赫敏和夏洛特陷入了奇怪的冷战状态：她们互相不说话，迎面碰上时也假装没看见对方；课堂上赫敏更加积极地应对教授的每一个提问、每一个展示成果的机会，而夏洛特则努力去做这些情景里的背景板。  
珀西似乎对她的“不作为”很有意见，他甚至专门在长桌上问她最近的课业是否出了问题——为了缩减与赫敏见面的几率，夏洛特把写作业的地方转移到了五楼的空教室——现在看来级长是没能在图书馆逮到她才选了午饭时间。  
“你最近是遇到什么麻烦了吗？”珀西走后，乔治问她。  
夏洛特怏怏地啃鸡腿：“我没法说明这个。别问了，谢谢你。”  
弗雷德在乔治说话时就转过来看她。夏洛特感觉到他的目光，抬头去看，见他皱着眉毛表情认真，似乎还斟酌了一下才开口：“你确定你能解决？”  
夏洛特笑了笑，没点头也没摇头。弗雷德疑惑地眨眨眼，最后还是伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。

这场冷战来得没什么道理，夏洛特明白这一点。根本上来说，她和赫敏没有什么值得大吵一架的冲突——赫敏确实很要强、是个完美主义者并且喜欢拿自己的一套标准去要求别人，但夏洛特一直都相信这不足以破坏她们的友谊——直到那句话。  
不全是赫敏的错。尽管口气高傲得刺人，夏洛特也知道她的本意是想叫她尽力而为，而不是指责她自私……只是她自己对这类话语相当敏感，一时之下没作出得体的反应。结果现在两个人都拉不下面子去和好。  
“我还是太幼稚了。”夏洛特唾弃自己，接着颇有些不甘心地想，“可是赫敏也不该觉得要求别人是理所当然的。”想完又觉得自己过于孩子气。  
真难。夏洛特长叹一口气，把头砸进面前的书里。难得来陪她做作业的埃德蒙跳到桌子上，伸出爪来，安慰似的拍拍她的头。

当夜。  
夏洛特蹲在一扇门后。门是木头的，很旧的黑褐色，木纹上有歪歪扭扭的涂鸦，时间太久了，看不清写了些什么。她感到木门贴着她后腰的位置被体温焐热，闻见空气里的雨水味，却没听见什么动静。  
下雨了，应该有雨声。没有雨声吗？  
刚闪过这个念头，她的耳边就响起了淅淅沥沥的雨声。隔得很远。她又听见一点异动，渐渐盖过了雨声，像是……像是……  
——像是嘶吼。  
这念头更像什么东西的开关，一声咆哮突然炸响在她耳边。夏洛特一个激灵几乎跳起来，却因为僵硬的腿而摔倒在地，发出沉闷的一声“砰”。她从地板上抬起脸，发现那声咆哮来自她身后。门里面。  
——“……懦夫！……”  
是加雷斯。  
夏洛特安心了一点，又挪回去恢复成原来蹲着的姿势。  
加雷斯生了病，所以情绪很不稳定。夏洛特回忆着过去的经验：一些时候，他会突然开始叫喊，哭泣，或者尽可能蜷缩在角落里；另一些时候，他更像个疯子，深陷幻觉，和人交谈、争吵和打斗，还试图伤害自己。  
但他醒过来的时候是个很好的人。  
他会醒过来的。  
门后加雷斯的声音渐渐微弱，夏洛特判断出他在哭。她想这种时候一个拥抱可能会管用，但她打不开这扇门，加雷斯上了她撬不开的锁。他怕自己会伤到她。但夏洛特不想让他一个人，就只能在门外陪着他。  
雨声渐渐大了，盖过了男人的哭声。她抱紧了膝盖，想要睡一会儿。

夏洛特睁开眼，意料之中地发现外面在下雨。她的室友和埃德蒙都在这种宜人的白噪音下熟睡。  
怪不得梦里有雨声。  
她穿好衣服，站在公共休息室的窗边看了会儿雨，决定出门转转。

二十分钟之后她爬到了天文塔上。  
凌晨，户外，还下着雨。夏洛特裹着斗篷蹲在天文塔的檐下吹风，觉得自己再这么哆嗦下去可能会感冒。  
但她不想离开。雨声让她想起了颇为遥远的从前，而她已经很久没有梦到过从前了。这次的梦里也没有出现加雷斯的脸，如果不是知道死掉的巫师不能操控梦境，她会以为是加雷斯不想让她见他。她还挺想见见他的。她想跟他讲霍格沃茨，讲她的课程，讲她人际交往的烦恼，讲很多事情。  
可尽管加雷斯是个脆弱的人，他也是不屑于成为幽灵的。他再也没法听她讲话了。  
她对着满天的雨叹了口气。  
然后她听见有人叫她：“夏洛特？”  
她回头。通往塔顶的楼梯上站着个人，尽管四周很黑，夏洛特还是能看见他姜红色的头发有点乱，湖蓝色的眼睛正看着她。然后她想，这是不是弗雷德第一次叫她的名字？  
弗雷德走到她身边，学着她的样子蹲下来：“你来天文塔干嘛？”  
“……画星象图？”  
男孩子立刻用一种看白痴的表情看她，充分表达了“雨天看星星你是脑子进水了吗”的意思。  
夏洛特当机立断转移话题：“你怎么在这？乔治呢？”  
弗雷德耸耸肩：“费尔奇追他去了。我碰巧路过。”  
“又是伟大的事业，嗯？”夏洛特笑了一声。  
弗雷德挑起眉毛，反击道：“别说我们，你倒真是夜行动物。大半夜不睡觉来天文塔蹲着，学乌鸦？”  
“乌鸦不是夜行动物。”夏洛特义正言辞地指出他的错误。  
“但毛色还挺像的。”弗雷德指指她的头发。  
夏洛特抽出手来摸了摸自己鬓角的几缕头发，黑色的，已经长到下颔骨了。她记得她九月来霍格沃茨的时候头发刚过耳根来着。  
已经过去这么久了吗？  
弗雷德见她不回话，伸头想凑过来，结果一靠近就被她身上的寒气吓了一跳：“好冷！你在这蹲多久了小乌鸦？”  
“没多久……”夏洛特下意识地答道，又反应过来，“小乌鸦是什么，你不能好好叫我名字吗？”  
“你刚才也没否认啊。真是冻傻了吧。”弗雷德作恶得逞似的一笑，动作麻利地把外袍脱下来递给她，“借你披会儿。”  
“哇哦，弗雷德·韦斯莱的绅士风度。受宠若惊。”  
弗雷德作了个夸张的呕吐表情。  
夏洛特笑了笑，把脸缩进衣服里取暖。布料带着温度，她从这上面闻见了弗雷德身上常有的那种火药的味道。

他们沉默了几分钟。  
弗雷德看了夏洛特几次，难得地像是欲言又止。夏洛特忍不住想笑，主动问他：“有事？”  
弗雷德看着她，认真地问：“所以你的麻烦解决了吗？”  
夏洛特诧异地眨了眨眼，回忆了一下才想起他指的是什么：“唔……还没有。”说完就觉得非常疲惫。  
弗雷德看到她又失落下去，觉得有点懊恼。他想说些什么，又想不好措辞。最后他伸出手来，绕过夏洛特的背，安抚似的揽了一下她的肩膀。  
夏洛特再一次感到了诧异。后背和肩上都传来了温度，比借给她的袍子更温暖。  
她转头向弗雷德，想对他笑笑，但是一眨眼睛就有眼泪落下来了。

弗雷德被她的眼泪吓了一大跳，慌慌张张地站起来退了两步，觉得不好，又靠过来改蹲在她面前，张嘴想安慰她几句，却好几次把到嘴边的话咽回去。  
夏洛特看着他又想笑，觉得这可能是弗雷德难得的冒傻气时刻。她摇摇头示意自己没事，又从袍子里抽出手来把眼泪擦掉，张嘴说话时才发现带上了鼻音：“我没事。只是……有点感动？”  
弗雷德松了口气，看着女孩的眼睛——冰蓝色，比他自己的眼睛颜色浅一些，现在被泪水洗过、亮晶晶的——语气轻松地说：“你真是成功地吓到我了。”  
“我可没在恶作剧。”女孩笑着捶了一下他的肩膀。没用力，他甚至没晃一下。  
于是他也笑了笑，站起来冲她伸出手：“回去吧小乌鸦，再待下去天都亮了。”  
夏洛特握住他的手借力起身，把身上的袍子还给主人，说：“谁是乌鸦……我倒是真的很喜欢飞行。魁地奇院队难进吗？”  
弗雷德本来穿好袍子率先走下了楼梯，听到她的话回过头来：“想打魁地奇？来说点好话，我就教你。”  
夏洛特站在比他高两级的台阶上看他。十三岁的男孩子动作散漫地站在下面，恰好够她平视；尽管头发沾了水汽、衣服也因为蹲得久而皱巴巴的，他的表情里却都是愉快和惬意，让人想起跳动的焰火。

他看起来那么自由。

夏洛特把这句过于抒情的赞美吞回去，露出笑来：“弗雷德是好人。来教我吧。”  
弗雷德撇撇嘴，转头继续往下走：“敷衍。不过伟大的弗雷德同意了。”  
“谢啦。”夏洛特道谢，把他的背影记在心里，步伐轻快地跟上。


	5. 五．不给糖

五．不给糖

雨夜吹风的后遗症相当猛烈。太阳升起来后，夏洛特从起床开始就觉得浑身每一个细胞都在闹脾气，连早饭都没兴趣吃。  
上午的魔咒课弗立维教授让他们做漂浮咒的实践练习，夏洛特勉强自己抄完笔记，争分夺秒地让羽毛飘到桌面以上四英尺——头疼让她很难集中注意力，好在她对漂浮咒足够熟练——然后就请假去了医疗翼。庞弗雷夫人盯着她喝掉一瓶味道诡异的提神剂，要她在病床上待到头发里不冒蒸气为止。  
夏洛特只好躺在床上看着天花板无所事事。她完全没想到一次夜游就能让身经百战的她病成这样，看来霍格沃茨的确有其独到之处——这个念头一冒出来，夏洛特就知道她一定是脑子不清楚了才会把原因归结于此。鉴于目前她颅腔里就是一锅糊魔药，夏洛特也懒得管漏洞百出的逻辑，放任自己继续漫无边际地瞎琢磨。  
夜里大半的风是她和弗雷德一起吹的，不知道男孩子是不是抵抗力强一些，不至于像她这样瘫在医疗翼欣赏自己头上的蒸气。  
他还叫她小乌鸦，可真是个不够动听的外号，赌一个银西可下次见面乔治也会这么叫她。这俩人在这种方面向来步调一致。  
她问了他魁地奇。因为她确实享受飞行，也听这两个击球手谈论过球队的训练。夏洛特觉得自己可能会做个追球手——如果不是知道找球手已经确定了哈利的话，她还挺想试试这个位置的——这两者都是最大程度地把待在扫帚上的时间用在“飞”上的，她喜欢这个。滑翔、冲刺、躲避、急转、翻滚、突升突降，诸如此类，让人觉得远离束缚无比自在。  
弗雷德就让她觉得自在。乔治也是。跟他们俩相处比跟其他人都轻松，夏洛特猜这是因为他们都对彼此不作要求、不怀有预期。人总是不自觉地对周围的人抱有期待，就像是管理员们想让她做个正常的乖小孩、赫敏想要她像自已一样尽最大努力、珀西希望她保持学习的勤奋，不能说不对，只是她不愿意简单地服从。  
夏洛特不觉得她有义务回应什么。她做一切事都是因为自己情愿。她考虑过，做了选择，确信这样对她有益，那就不必再听别人说什么。  
这一点上看她确实当得起一句“自我中心”，但她也不想改。

不过她确实该跟赫敏道歉。她并非有意戳夏洛特的痛处，夏洛特也不是故意想刺伤她，再这么闹别扭下去对两个人都不好。赫敏肯定也想到了，冲突的原因在于她想当然的要求和夏洛特的反应过激，即便她不了解个中缘由，也能明白夏洛特不是打算从此陌路。只是她们中的哪一个都没能先低头。  
夏洛特上课时看着褐发小女巫挺直的后背，觉得她们俩的性格里很有一些相似之处：一样的骄傲，固执己见，不愿示弱于人，在这个陌生的环境里绷紧自己。她知道自己对于霍格沃茨的生活有多努力，更知道赫敏在这方面远胜于己。  
而在感到被伤害之后，她们都下意识地选择了竖起冰冷的硬壳，把对方推得远远的。

不同之处在于，她已经有了能毫无顾忌地面对的人。  
夏洛特想起乔治最近因为她无精打采而频频投来的略有担忧的眼神，又想起昨晚透过朦胧泪眼看见的弗雷德。她本是善于掩饰心情的人，上次哭泣也是很久以前了，昨天那种情况下换成其他人她肯定能忍住——但弗雷德那个有点孩子气的安慰让她觉得温暖。猝不及防的感觉像被击中软肋，积攒起来的情绪都混杂着涌出来，人却是欢喜的。她在黑暗中看着他的脸，只觉得心下一片柔软。  
她知道弗雷德和乔治都拿她当朋友，不希望她不开心。

她也把赫敏当朋友，不希望赫敏因为自己不开心。  
先低头又有什么所谓呢，她才不跟朋友计较这个。

夏洛特想着想着就睡着了。  
庞弗雷夫人在临近傍晚时叫醒了她，告诉她再不去礼堂就赶不上万圣节前夕的晚宴了。夏洛特一觉睡足觉得神清气爽食欲大振，谢过校医女士就赶去礼堂，连走路的速度都快了三分。  
她到礼堂的时候宴会刚刚开始。夏洛特先闻到了空气里香甜的烤南瓜味，让她觉得更饿了；然后她看到了悬浮在大厅上空、肚子里装着蜡烛的南瓜灯，大概有几百个，每一个都比她脑袋大；接着是长桌边上冲她招手的男孩们，他们俩的头发在南瓜灯下显出橙红的色泽。  
夏洛特往双胞胎那边走，暗自做好了心理准备。  
果不其然，一等她坐下，乔治立刻凑过来说道：“小乌鸦，吹冷风感冒了？”  
夏洛特习惯性地端起面前的南瓜汁喝了一口——毫无防备，那堪比魔药的诡异味道差点让她吐出来，好在她及时抑制住了眉毛和嘴角的抽动——不动声色地咽下去，接着说：“是啊，显然笨蛋的免疫力比聪明人强太多了。”  
“喂，有些人还有求于人呢，态度是不是该尊敬点。”弗雷德在一边不满地说，蓝眼睛状似无意地观察她的表情，露出一点得意来。  
夏洛特确定了主谋。  
她一边假装镇定地回话：“好吧，那我尊敬一点。伟大的弗雷德·韦斯莱万圣节快乐——”尾音拖长，一边手上动作敏捷地挖了一大勺胡椒粉直接怼进弗雷德的南瓜汁里。  
乔治毫不客气地开始狂笑。  
夏洛特冲表情凝固的弗雷德露出一个假笑：“——不给糖就捣蛋，嗯？”

手段低级的恶作剧到此为止。夏洛特平日里直觉敏锐观察仔细，跟双胞胎一块混了这么久也没中过几次招，难得失误一次，够俩人嘲笑好几天。她冲男孩们翻了个白眼，又闲聊了几句，接着转头在长桌上寻找赫敏。  
赫敏不在宴会上。  
夏洛特想不出她有什么理由躲避难得的万圣节晚宴，转而去问帕瓦蒂和拉文德。她们告诉她赫敏从中午开始就在楼上的女厕所里哭，还拒绝别人安慰。  
夏洛特有点惊讶，觉得能够理解一部分——她自己刚夜游天文塔吹到感冒回来，大概能明白赫敏需要发泄的心情，但哭到现在？好像有点严重了。  
她皱着眉吃了两块南瓜派，觉得自己应该遵循睡前作出的决定。  
夏洛特推了下身边那人的胳膊。弗雷德偏过头给她一个疑惑的眼神，夏洛特看着他的眼睛：“我去解决我的麻烦，你俩帮我打包点吃的回休息室。”  
弗雷德挑起眉毛看了她几秒，说：“祝你好运。”

夏洛特一路上都在想她要怎么开启这段对话。  
而直到站在那扇隐约传来啜泣声的门前，她也没想好如何措辞。  
不管那些了。夏洛特作了个深呼吸，伸出手，敲了两下隔间门。  
门后的声音停了下来。没人说话。  
夏洛特先开了口：“嗨，赫敏。”  
“……夏洛特？”赫敏认出了她。带着很重的鼻音，闷闷的。  
“我刚从医疗翼回来，发现你没去吃饭。帕瓦蒂跟我说你在这里。”夏洛特说完，停了一会儿，发现赫敏没有接话的意思，于是接着说：“我有话对你说。”  
赫敏吸了吸鼻子，出声问：“什么？”  
夏洛特又作了个深呼吸，转身背对着门蹲下来，抱住膝盖。这个惯用的姿势让她觉得安全，好像给了她继续说话的勇气：“那天在图书馆的事我很抱歉。我不是想伤害你，我只是……对这种话反应比较大。”  
赫敏没说话。夏洛特只能听见她重重的呼吸和时不时吸鼻子的声音。  
夏洛特接着说：“我是挺固执己见的那种人。我知道你也是，所以我们会吵架大概也不算稀罕事。……但是我不想失去你这个朋友。虽然你总喜欢挑我作业的毛病，”她停下来笑了笑，想起刚认识时赫敏失败的掩饰，“但我知道你是为我好。我真的很抱歉。”  
她说完了，停下来等赫敏的反应。  
过了一分钟——也可能是五分钟——她听见赫敏的声音响起来：“夏洛特？”  
“嗯？”  
“我，”赫敏顿了一下，像是还没做好准备往下说，“那、那天的事，我也很抱歉。我知道你不喜欢谈这个，我……但你也是我的朋友，我一样不想失去你。”

夏洛特觉得像是心里面半个月以来一直萦绕的——乌云或者别的什么——消失了一样，她忍不住弯起嘴角，声音里透出笑意来：“那我们现在和好了？”  
“嗯……嗯。”赫敏应了两声。然后她打开了隔间的门。  
夏洛特站起身转过来，看着面前垂头站着的赫敏。她们俩身高差不多，她能轻易地避开边上那些蓬乱的卷发、看到小女巫脸颊上的泪痕和红红的鼻头。赫敏抬起手抹了抹脸，冲她露出个小小的笑容来。  
夏洛特这下看见了赫敏红肿的眼睛，吃了一惊，她没想到她会哭得这么惨——没多想，她上前一步给了她一个拥抱。赫敏愣了一下，也伸出手去回抱她。  
棕褐色的头发里带着盥洗室的凉意和水气。没系扣子的校袍上还沾着一点医疗翼的药水味和烤南瓜的甜味。  
她们很快分开了。夏洛特摸遍全身的兜，搜出两张纸巾来递给她，又小心地问：“今天是发生什么了吗？你哭了这么久？”  
赫敏接过纸来擦脸：“没什么……我听到了一些评价，觉得难受。”  
夏洛特拿不准这时候说什么好，试探着转移话题：“嗯……那你现在觉得怎么样？”  
赫敏看穿了她，摇了摇头：“没关系的，夏洛特，我不会再因为这种事情哭了。”她顿了顿，又补充一句：“我会回去好好想想这个问题的……你知道，没准……嗯，改一下什么的。”  
夏洛特故作惊讶地挑挑眉，被赫敏拍了一下。小女巫像往常一样抬起下巴看着她。  
她放下心来，想跟赫敏说一起去厨房吃点东西，话到嘴边却陡然一滞——  
她闻见了一股难以言喻的恶臭。绝不是厕所的正常气味，也不是双胞胎和皮皮鬼会用的那种大粪弹——比那更剧烈、更恶心，“最难闻的气味”具象出来也不会胜过它。  
然后是沉重的脚步声，听起来大得像种巨兽。

夏洛特拉住赫敏，摇摇头示意她不要出声。赫敏用另一只手捂住嘴，留在原地看着夏洛特小心翼翼地溜到门边，趴在门框上往外探头，然后像被烫到一样两步蹿回来。  
“——巨怪！”夏洛特急切地说，一把拉着她往隔间里躲，“为什么——快点！趁它还没过来——”  
她们刚躲进隔间，就察觉到那脚步声在经过门口的位置停了下来，在一阵令人战栗的静默之后再次响起——听起来更近了——接着又安静下来，只剩下低沉的咕噜声。  
它钻进来了。  
这句话一时占据了夏洛特的大脑。  
赫敏颤抖的手握住了她的，两个人的手心都黏糊糊的。她们对视一眼，看见对方眼里的不安，不敢发出一点声音，只希望这个怪物能快点对房间失去兴趣、赶紧离开。

就在这一片沉默中，盥洗室的门突兀地发出了响亮的碰撞声——还有更细微的钥匙转动声，夏洛特马上反应过来，有人想把巨怪锁在这里——巨怪像是被这声响激怒似的咆哮起来。  
某种雷火般的警告一下子烧着了夏洛特的神经。她立刻用力拽了赫敏一把，两个人都往地上扑去。几乎在同时，风声呼啸！一根巨大的木棒扫过这边一排隔间，无数碎片砸向她们——赫敏尖叫起来。  
夏洛特花了一秒找回理智，又花了两秒从碎石土灰里爬起来——谢天谢地没有哪个部位在流血，她可真不想万圣节之夜又去见庞弗雷夫人——接着她又听见那种沉重的脚步声，抬眼就看见十二英尺的巨怪拖着步子逼近赫敏。  
就在此刻，大门被拉开了。哈利和罗恩迅速地冲进来，用喊声和回音引走了巨怪的注意。趁着它笨拙地走向男孩们的空当，夏洛特飞奔过去想拉起赫敏，却发现赫敏僵硬得根本动不了，她只能用力去提她的身体。  
巨怪像是被响声弄得不耐烦了，冲着发出声音的罗恩咆哮起来——情急之下，哈利一下跳到了巨怪的脖子上。巨怪随即开始疯狂地甩动脑袋，哈利几乎就要被甩下来了。  
赫敏吓呆了。夏洛特顾不上再拉她，伸手就去摸魔杖；站在巨怪面前的罗恩已经拔出了魔杖，大喊了一声：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”  
巨怪的木棒晃晃悠悠地脱出主人的手，升到它的头上——夏洛特也拔出了魔杖，注意到木棒飘起的高度已经远远超过了四英尺——她抬手瞄准那根棍子，尽力平稳地念出咒语：“咒立停。”  
这次手臂中涌动的凉意更甚以往。  
木棒重重地落下，砸在巨怪的头上。它倒了下来，发出足以让整座城堡听见的巨响。  
四个人一时都没有说话。  
夏洛特平复呼吸收起魔杖，率先冲男孩们说道：“那个漂浮咒真是漂亮极了。”  
“呃，谢谢。”罗恩愣了一下，挠了挠头发。他的脸红了。  
夏洛特假装没注意到，回身去拉赫敏——这下她终于站起来了——夏洛特凑到她旁边，小声问：“是他们吗？”  
赫敏没说话。

但听完赫敏对麦格教授说的谎话之后，夏洛特想，无论说过什么，他们已经是朋友了。

他们四个一起回到公共休息室，只在进门之后互相道了谢就分开了。  
夏洛特还没来得及去找自己的盘子，就被人拍了下肩膀。她回头，弗雷德皱着眉看她，疑惑地说：“你的麻烦难道就是巨怪？”  
夏洛特觉得自己向来很难在这俩人面前保持温和——尤其是弗雷德——她真的不喜欢冲人翻白眼，可除了这个也没别的更契合她的心情：“当然不是。乔治呢？你俩又分开行动了？”  
“他去慰问小罗尼，”弗雷德耸耸肩，“毕竟我们亲爱的小弟弟一直不是什么勇敢过人的类型——你倒是真的胆子大。”  
“我好像经常被夸这个，你能换个词吗？”夏洛特问完，立刻觉得自己有得寸进尺的嫌疑。  
弗雷德挑起眉毛，评估似的上下审视她一会儿：“那就牙尖嘴利。喏，奖励你糖吃。”说着从兜里摸出颗包装粗糙的糖来。  
夏洛特接过来，谨慎地观察了一下红蓝相间、没有一个字母的糖纸，又剥开来看了看——金棕色的圆粒糖果——没发现什么可疑之处：“不是恶作剧？”  
“当然不是，”弗雷德学着她刚才的动作翻白眼，看起来十分讨嫌，“我像是那种人吗？”  
“忘了对你的南瓜汁说谢谢。”夏洛特毫不客气地讽刺道，倒是利落地把糖塞进了嘴里——她现在心情很好，就算弗雷德给她的糖是耳屎味，她也能当是为她的第十一个万圣节锦上添花。

预想中的奇怪味道并没有出现，夏洛特只感到了浓郁的奶香和甜味。她又咬了一下，尝到了巧克力糖浆。  
是普通的太妃糖。  
夏洛特抬起头来看弗雷德。弗雷德也低下头看她，但没说话，只是伸手揉揉她的头发。

他清亮的蓝眼睛里映着她的脸。

夏洛特盯着自己的倒影看了一会儿，才发现嘴里的糖已经吃没了。弗雷德见她表情微动，笑了一下，又伸手来拉她：“走吧，吃的都放乔治那了。我都饿了。”  
“我也饿。”夏洛特摸摸肚子，想起自己错失半截的万圣节晚宴。  
弗雷德领着她穿过人群，走到休息室的一个角落里：“跟巨怪搏斗，是体力活……你要不先去洗个澡？好像有股巨怪味。”  
夏洛特本来正张望着，瞧见了走过来的乔治和他手里的食物，听了这话想都没想地驳回：“没门。休想趁这时候偷吃我的布丁。”  
“我觉得弗雷德说得有道理，”走近了的乔治插进了对话，“不过跟一个一身巨怪味的人一块吃饭也能算是有万圣节特色。”  
弗雷德冲他的兄弟撇嘴。乔治回了个挑眉。  
夏洛特笑了一声，第一个拿起了叉子。


	6. 六. 论文与猫

六. 论文与猫

进入十一月之后，霍格沃茨的天气突然冷了起来。夏洛特不得不在衬衣外面多加件毛衣，围巾手套也随时放在书包里，同时把温暖咒的学习提上日程。  
“这个学习超前魔咒的理由还真是独特。”乔治对于最后一项如此评价道，言辞相当委婉。  
“你可以称呼它实用至上主义。”夏洛特忙着写变形术论文，头也不抬地回道。  
“听起来有点无耻，是你的风格。”弗雷德接着说。  
夏洛特冲着面前的羊皮纸哼了一声作为回答。  
万圣节之后她恢复了跟赫敏讨论功课的日程安排，但保留了在五楼空教室写作业的习惯——这地方还是双胞胎慷慨分享的，本来是他们用来写作业和搞研究的秘密基地。有感于他们的善良无私，夏洛特在第一次走进来时思考片刻，选择了把“你们就这么把我带进来了我是该荣幸还是该警惕”的问句咽下去。  
弗雷德和乔治在这个空教室里存了不少稀奇古怪的玩意儿，包括但不限于恶作剧道具、魔药材料和用具、研究到某一进度的实验品。夏洛特在分配来的桌子上写作业时，他们俩就在旁边捣鼓这些东西。比较常见的是拆解和组装各色恶作剧炸弹。她这下明白了两人身上经年不散的火药味的来源。  
“有这么明显？”弗雷德听完，揪起自己的前襟闻了闻，没发现什么味道，又凑过去闻他的兄弟。乔治故作嫌弃地推开他：“真庆幸不是粪弹味——引以为戒弗雷德，以后动手时小心点。”  
说的好像他自己不是似的，夏洛特想。  
之后他们换了话题讨论起球队的训练，夏洛特才想起来魁地奇赛季也是十一月开始。这时弗雷德捅捅她的胳膊，等她从羊皮纸上抬起头来，说：“伍德那个训练狂排的时间太满了，我们得等好久才能闲下来教你骑扫帚啦。”  
“不过你也可以去看我们训练，”乔治补充道，“反正你是格兰芬多的，参观一下也没什么。”  
夏洛特考虑两秒，点了点头。

没隔几天，她就首次“应邀”去看格兰芬多魁地奇队训练了。双胞胎煞有介事地给她和队里众人作介绍，看得两边人都忍俊不禁。除了哈利是认识的人之外，夏洛特还认出其中一个追球手替补是分院仪式上坐在她右边的凯蒂，两个女孩子愉快地打了招呼。队长奥利弗·伍德——一个五年级的高个男孩，一看就是个中好手，就连他的袍子褶里都能透出对魁地奇的浓浓爱意——严肃地端详了她一会儿，像是确认了她不是别院派来的卧底，才转头回去给队员们讲今天的安排。  
夏洛特没跟他们去球员休息室听详细战术——她到底不是球队成员，这点分寸还是懂的——在看台上找了个位置坐下。过了一会儿，球队的人一个挨一个地从休息室走出来、骑上扫帚，训练才算正式开始。  
夏洛特拢了拢被风吹歪的围巾，认认真真地研究起半空中的格兰芬多球员们。哈利是个头最小的那个，也是飞得最快的——夏洛特听说麦格教授送了他一把最新的光轮2000，足以令人羡慕到嫉妒；追球手里最出色的是安吉丽娜·约翰逊，一个漂亮的黑人姑娘，动作敏捷，而且应变很快；伍德今天没在专职守门，而是在观察每个人的疏漏，不过他看似随意的几次拦截都非常成功，不愧是队长。至于双胞胎，他们好像对给队友捣乱有更大的兴趣，时不时就要被伍德吼上几句。  
夏洛特倒是有点意外地发现，乔治是在球场上更有攻击性的那个。他打出的游走球似乎比弗雷德的力道更大、角度更刁钻——真是人不可貌相。

球队的训练一直持续到傍晚。晚饭之后，夏洛特待在公共休息室，窝在她最喜欢的那把扶手椅里——同时满足“离壁炉近”和“坐着舒服”——给自己的魔药论文收尾。埃德蒙团成一团，把它的主人当扶手椅，看起来同样惬意。  
夏洛特写完最后一个字母，发觉自己左右两边已经各坐了一个人。长相相似的男孩们一脸苦大仇深，仿佛跟眼前的羊皮纸有什么深仇大恨。  
她默默欣赏了一会儿，出声：“你们还差什么作业？”  
“魔药学——”弗雷德咬着牙答道。  
“变形术——”乔治的声音听起来无精打采。  
“魔咒学——”  
“草药学——”  
“停停停，”夏洛特哭笑不得地打断，“你们有什么是完成了的吗？”  
“当然没有。”弗雷德一副理所当然的表情。  
“毕竟这美丽的世界有那么多更值得去做的事呢。”乔治一本正经。  
夏洛特不置可否，接着问：“都是什么题目？”  
弗雷德和乔治你一句我一句地回答了她的问题。夏洛特把这些抄到自己的羊皮纸上，端详了一会儿，说：“要是你们信得过我的话——”  
“嗯哼？”弗雷德挑挑眉毛看她，发出像是期待的声音。  
“我可以试试给你们写魔咒学和黑魔法防御术……魔药学没准也可以？反正斯内普也不会在乎格兰芬多写成什么样。”夏洛特拿着羽毛笔在对应的题目旁边标记号，“你们不打算得个O吧？”  
“T也可以。”乔治迅速地接话，也抬起头来看她，“小乌鸦要帮我们写作业啦？”  
“当然不是无偿的。”夏洛特回得同样迅速，一点狡猾毫不遮掩地吊在句子里。  
“噢，邪恶的小乌鸦，”弗雷德发出咏叹调般的叹息，“她会要可怜的人们献上什么呢？”  
夏洛特望着休息室的天花板想了想，发现那一时兴起的一句说完她还真想不出来要什么：“想不好，留着吧。”随后她又补充道：“先给我找点之前的论文，我看看三年级的要写成什么样。”  
“好嘞。”弗雷德痛快地应下。  
“加油啊夏洛特，靠你了。”乔治说着，把写了魔药论文标题的羊皮纸郑重地递给她，自己又拿了张新的写上魔法史的题目。  
夏洛特捏着纸晃了晃羽毛笔。

给双胞胎写六篇论文——其实只需要从头开始三篇，再稍微改改就可以算完成了——花了夏洛特两天半，大部分时间耗在补习二年级知识上。珀西和赫敏在这方面给了她一些指点；后者这段时间一直跟哈利、罗恩一起行动，夏洛特很高兴地看到她在新朋友的陪伴下整个人轻快起来。  
“所以你为什么突然要预习二年级的知识？我以为你是随心情想看什么就看什么的。”赫敏把魔药笔记借给她时——作为货真价实全方位的优等生，赫敏·万事通·格兰杰的学习进度比起夏洛特绝对只快不慢——这么问。  
“我的阅读明明很有计划。”夏洛特先反驳了后面那句，“这当然是为了拯救一些可怜民众。”  
赫敏怀疑地皱起眉。夏洛特被她逗笑了：“别这样，赫敏——你这个表情看起来就像麦格教授要关人禁闭了。”  
头发蓬乱的小女巫气鼓鼓地瞪了她一眼。  
夏洛特回忆了一下赫敏最近抱怨的“真不明白他们俩上课在听什么怎么能把作业写成这个样子”所透露的信息，又瞄了一眼小女巫的脸色，聪明地决定闭口不提。

夏洛特带着六篇论文去五楼教室找双胞胎。  
她循着暗号把门打开，看见男孩之一应着她的进门声抬起头来冲她招手。夏洛特过去挨着他坐下，从书包里掏出一沓羊皮纸摊在桌子上：“喏，圆满完成。”  
“厉害啦小乌鸦。”对面奋笔疾书的弗雷德冲她挤挤眼睛，又把头埋回羊皮纸里。  
“来领你的奖励之一吧，夏洛特。”乔治说着，冲她的方向转过身来，用下巴示意她看自己的怀里。  
夏洛特低头看，发现他拉得严严实实的外套在肚子位置鼓鼓囊囊的，像是在怀里揣了什么很大的东西。她又抬头看双胞胎的表情。乔治冲她眨眨眼睛，弗雷德毫无所觉地抄着作业——看起来没有阴谋诡计。  
好吧，也不会有什么大不了的。夏洛特聚起全部的注意力，伸手去拉开了男孩子的外套拉链，暗自准备好迎接一场——也许是胡椒粉爆炸？

一个小巧的、毛茸茸的黑脑袋探了出来。

“……埃德蒙？”  
小黑猫在夏洛特的注视下爬出乔治的怀抱，凑到她身前来蹭她。  
夏洛特惊讶地看向乔治。男孩露出恶作剧得逞的笑容：“有没有被吓到？”  
“我猜有，你看她表情。”一边的弗雷德——不知什么时候开始关注这边的——放下羽毛笔，凑过来坐到夏洛特另一边。  
夏洛特揉着埃德蒙的毛，又想翻白眼了：“这个恶作剧也太无聊了。他怎么在这儿？”  
“应该是来找你的。”弗雷德说着，伸手去把羊皮纸拽过来继续写。  
乔治贴心地补充：“我跟弗雷德过来时看见他在门边，就带他进来了。应该是闻到你的味道在这里吧。”  
“……我记得我养的是只猫？”  
“你需要对巫师的宠物多一点认识，小乌鸦。”弗雷德侧过头来认真地说，手上动作却和语气毫不相符——他伸过羽毛笔的羽尾扫了扫埃德蒙的耳朵。埃德蒙警觉地抖了抖毛，站起来冲这个胆大包天的人类扑过去。  
“看来你也需要对他多一点认识，弗雷德。”夏洛特看着男孩被小黑猫的突然袭击搞得手忙脚乱，声音里透出不加掩饰的幸灾乐祸。  
乔治在旁边很大声地叹了口气，甚至懒得用言语抱怨他们太幼稚。


	7. 七．魁地奇的诅咒

七．魁地奇的诅咒

在夏洛特把第十三和十四份三年级水准的论文写完之后，本学年的第一场魁地奇比赛终于到来了。  
比赛当天的早上，夏洛特意料之外地被赫敏按着上课日的作息叫起来——“说真的赫敏，休息日早上七点？我怎么不知道你这么热爱魁地奇？”“那不重要，夏洛特！你该起床了！别一没作业就睡到十点钟！”——这真是太不符合她的生物钟了，直接导致夏洛特坐在长桌边戳煎蛋时还哈欠连天。  
这时候并没有一个赫敏来叫她保持清醒。棕色头发的小女巫坐在夏洛特斜对面，一直埋头于手上的大部头；等到哈利和罗恩也来到礼堂之后，三个人自然地开始了组内交流。  
夏洛特盯着黄金男孩同样怏怏的身影发了会儿呆（“你得吃点东西，哈利。”“不用了，我什么都不想吃。”），把被自己戳成筛子的煎蛋推到一边，正盘算着是再吃片烤面包还是就在这写作业，一个轻快的声音在她背后响起：“天哪小乌鸦，你在浪费食物吗——”  
“要是被厨房里的小精灵知道了它们该有多伤心啊——”另一个立刻用夸张的咏叹接上。  
“连最热爱吃东西的小乌鸦都不再喜欢霍格沃茨的早饭了——”  
“它们会哭着用头撞墙——”  
“嘿男孩们，打断一下。”夏洛特拿叉子敲了敲盘子边，及时制止了一轮诽谤。“不想论文被撕票的话就马上停止你们的表演。”  
“哇小乌鸦你今天可真小气。”弗雷德装模作样地抱怨了一句，抬腿从长凳外边跨进来，在她左边坐下。乔治和他步调一致地在夏洛特右边坐下来，一边往自己的盘子里装满香肠一边问：“脸色也差。不会是通宵给我们写作业了吧？”  
“那倒没有，就是起太早了，现在还困着。”夏洛特慢吞吞地答道，最终还是选择了向烤面包伸手。  
乔治煞有介事地点头：“我懂。毕竟是人生第一次观看魁地奇比赛，兴奋到早起是正常的。”  
弗雷德转头过来冲夏洛特挤眉弄眼：“待会儿可别被我们的英姿惊掉下巴噢。”  
“放心吧，”夏洛特故作深沉地摇头，“我见识过你们这么多次训练的衰样了，肯定不会因为一场比赛爱上你的。”  
弗雷德没说话，推了一盘豆子——夏洛特最讨厌吃的那种——给她。

十一点钟，全校师生几乎都聚集到了魁地奇球场的看台上。夏洛特跟赫敏、罗恩一起坐到了最高的一排。格兰芬多的小巫师们都聚在这里，还拉起了一张床单改造的巨大横幅，上面画着的狮子随着孩子们的呼喊声闪烁，变幻着不同的颜色。  
“哇哦，这个咒语得有三年级的水平？”夏洛特冲赫敏眨眨眼睛。小女巫慢条斯理地把魔杖收回去，神情活像翘起了尾巴的埃德蒙。  
不一会儿，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的两支球队都进入了球场。夏洛特拍拍自己的脸颊，集中注意力，观看起人生的第一场魁地奇比赛。  
这是夏洛特第一次观看两个魁地奇球队之间的正式比赛。在此之前，她只观摩过格兰芬多队的训练：伍德带领下的队伍突出一个敏捷灵巧，配合多变的队形能造出骤雨般迅猛的攻势。而现今作为对手的斯莱特林队，球员个个人高马大，光体型上就显出一股子蛮横，应对敌方攻势的方法也是直接冲撞和反击，似乎打算稳住战线、以力破巧。  
对于格兰芬多而言，比起得分，让自己稳稳地待在扫帚上或许更重要一点。伍德大概也料到了这种情况——单靠鬼飞球很难赢，获胜的保障就在于让哈利先抓住飞贼——夏洛特看出他只安排了安吉丽娜主攻进球，艾丽娅·斯平内特和凯蒂·贝尔都负责掩护哈利，把对面的注意引走。  
……但是这也太揪心了。  
目睹了对面队伍几次故意冲撞、差点把狮子家的追球手撞下扫帚之后，夏洛特担忧地想。她的目光紧紧追随着被撞得在空中打转的安吉丽娜，然后看见双胞胎里的一个报复似的把游走球狠狠地打向斯莱特林。

“……劳驾！让一让。”一个大嗓门突兀地在她头顶响起。夏洛特回头去看：一个巨人，从她的角度只能看见棕褐色的浓密胡须和硕大的外套口袋。罗恩和赫敏惊喜地叫了两声，腾出位子给他坐下，又为夏洛特介绍他——当初给新生带路的、也是霍格沃茨的猎场看守和钥匙保管员，叫作鲁伯·海格。  
夏洛特和海格友好地握了个手，又转回去关注比赛的状况。  
赛场上瞬息万变。夏洛特从怒吼的同学嘴里得知两方球员又经历了几次碰撞，接着就看见原本在高空盘旋的哈利加速俯冲——飞贼！对面的找球手紧跟着也飞冲过去，但落在了后面——一声巨响！半路冲出的斯莱特林球员跟哈利狠狠地撞在了一起。  
看台上立刻爆发出愤怒的倒彩声。  
……看来狮蛇两家的矛盾是挺尖锐的。夏洛特想。  
她又盯着主战场看了一会儿。两方的球员不断地变换攻防，战况一时激烈。

“哈利！”  
忽然有人惊呼出声。  
夏洛特看向高空——绿眼睛男孩的扫帚正在疯狂翻滚，它的主人已经被它从身上甩下，只剩一只手还吊着，看起来十分凶险——这场景让夏洛特的思路一时有些卡壳。  
“——不可能，只有高深的黑魔法能影响一把扫帚，小孩做不到这种程度——”旁边海格的话音刚落，赫敏已经怒气冲冲地丢开了刚抢来的望远镜：“我就知道！是斯内普！他在给哈利的扫帚下诅咒！”  
“什么？”夏洛特一愣。趁着这点时间，赫敏早就气势汹汹地从人群中挤了出去，迅速地消失了。  
夏洛特转头看罗恩。男孩也是一脸无措。

赫敏认定是斯内普下的咒。根据什么？斯内普做了什么让赫敏——之前还坚持要对斯莱特林院长保持尊敬的赫敏——认为他，一个老师，会在这时候诅咒自己十一岁的学生？他想要哈利死吗？为什么？

种种疑惑在夏洛特的脑子里盘旋了一瞬，她迅速反应过来，抢过罗恩手里的望远镜对准了教师席。  
赫敏一定看见了什么可以作为判断依据，就在刚刚，不应该是表情，可能是念咒；虽然不能排除无声咒——一边思考着，夏洛特的目光从众多教师的脸上掠过，他们的眼睛全都紧紧地盯着哈利的方向，有一些人的嘴在动——高深的黑魔法，施咒也应该是连续的——夏洛特排除了几个一看就是在大呼小叫的，找出了紧闭嘴巴和念念有词的几个——就在这时，赫敏出现在了教师席上：她急匆匆地走着，一头撞翻了奇洛教授，在斯内普的背后蹲下。  
夏洛特透过望远镜，紧张地注视着教师席。

过了不到半分钟，斯内普发觉自己身上着起了火。教师席上顿时一片混乱。  
身边同学的叫喊声告诉夏洛特，哈利已经安全了。

夏洛特把望远镜还给海格，从兜里摸出一小块羊皮纸，飞快地记下刚刚怀疑的几个名字。  
她刚停笔，全场就响起了巨大的欢呼声。  
——哈利抓住了金色飞贼。格兰芬多赢得了第一场比赛。

夏洛特和罗恩一道去球员休息室，在那遇见了赫敏。  
夏洛特把纸片交给她，在她疑惑的目光里小声解释：“我不知道你为什么怀疑是斯内普诅咒哈利——虽然我觉得他不是个好老师，但应该不至于讨厌哈利到要他死的地步——但是刚刚看台上不止他一个人。那些一直闭嘴和一直张嘴的人都有嫌疑。我记下来了。”  
“谢谢你，夏洛特。”赫敏接过去，停了一下，才接着说道：“抱歉，我不是有意瞒你，但这不是我一个人的事……嗯……”她欲言又止，像是找不到要说的话。  
“没什么，你们仨的秘密，不必告诉我。”夏洛特理解地点点头。

虽然她确实有点意外。赫敏和哈利、罗恩的友情进展飞快，万圣节之后，这个三人小团体几乎每时每刻都凑在一起——要不是性别不同，夏洛特敢说他们肯定会一块洗澡上厕所。  
十一月之前，夏洛特·兰德尔自认算得上是赫敏·格兰杰最好的朋友；现在看来，倒是要掉些名次了。  
但她……并未感到多么失落。  
是有一点，但不重。  
为什么？  
夏洛特想着，目光越过赫敏的肩头，看见格兰芬多的队员被簇拥着向这边走。弗雷德和乔治正一边一个地压着哈利的肩膀说话，面上都是得胜的喜悦。  
红头发的男孩们也看见了她，冲她扬起手。  
夏洛特也挥挥手，把刚刚的思绪抛在了脑后。

换下队服之后，哈利三人跟他们告别，说是去海格的小屋。  
激动的同学们也都渐渐散去了。  
夏洛特等双胞胎换好常服出来，有些疑惑：“你们不带队服什么的回去吗？”  
“那些都拜托伍德啦。”弗雷德一边胳膊压在她肩膀上，兴致盎然，“猜猜接下来我们要做什么？”  
“给点提示？”夏洛特忽略掉他的胳膊——多次实践证明，二十厘米的身高差距下她真的反抗不了这个——配合地问。  
“自由和美丽。”乔治接话，神情称得上兴高采烈。  
夏洛特立刻反应过来：“你们要去霍格莫德？现在？”  
“聪明的小乌鸦！”乔治假模假式地鼓了几下掌。  
弗雷德继续说：“所以你要不要跟我们一起去？”  
“当然！”夏洛特不假思索地应道——霍格莫德她早就感到好奇；何况英国唯一的巫师村落，正常情况下她要三年级才有机会去呢！  
“我就知道你会答应的。”弗雷德冲她挑眉一笑，直起身子端详了她一会儿，“顺便一提，你这个不系领带的习惯很好，能有效避免我们被认出来。”  
夏洛特闻言认真审视了一遍双胞胎，发现他们身上真的没有一点院徽校徽和金红配色的痕迹：“……谢谢。”  
该庆幸她既没穿校袍也没带学院的围巾吗？……但是他们几个光靠年龄也够暴露了吧？  
夏洛特咽下这一句，转而问道：“我们从密道走吗？镜子后面那个？”  
双胞胎一齐点头。

他们回到城堡，往五楼去。  
男孩们挨在一起嘀咕了一路。夏洛特跟在双胞胎身后，隐约瞧见他们在看一张羊皮纸——她回忆起他们在夜游时的初次相遇，两个人在密道里对着研究半天的，似乎也是一张羊皮纸。  
羊皮纸有什么秘密吗？  
她转念又想：问的话，会告诉我吗？  
夏洛特一时不太确定问题的答案。  
这让她有一点……奇怪的焦躁感。


	8. 八．通往自由和美丽

八．通往自由和美丽

弗雷德念咒打开了镜子后面的密道，三个人闪身进去。密道里还是上次的样子，空无一物，漆黑幽长。  
身后的墙壁迅速合拢。夏洛特点亮了魔杖，抬头看见双胞胎在前面站着等她。她快走两步追上去，站定了，发现男孩们一副有事要宣布的样子。  
弗雷德清清嗓子，让夏洛特的目光集中到他身上，开口道：“小乌鸦，鉴于咱们这段时间以来的良好友谊，我们决定给你分享我们的成功秘诀。”  
“也算是谢谢你帮我们分担作业。”乔治说着，晃晃另一只手里那张熟悉的羊皮纸。  
“这下你就正式跟我们统一战线啦，想退出的话已经晚了哦？”弗雷德做个鬼脸，摆足了危言耸听的架势。

夏洛特缓慢地眨了下眼睛。  
她没料到——不如说没设想过——连她都才在十分钟之前意识到自己的那点失落，他们……？  
夏洛特微仰起头，注视着弗雷德和乔治。  
男孩们并肩挨着站在她面前，等她的反应。一样的红头发和脸，一样用认真的表情看着她，一样的蓝眼睛里映出一样小小的她。  
她望进湖水般安静的蓝，像是一眼望进时光。尽头里那个她熟悉的，瘦小、孤独、困兽似的女孩，好像已经变了个样子。  
她看见她露出柔软的笑来。其上的湖水微微泛起波澜。

“……你介意再多表现点情绪波动吗？”弗雷德盯着她，挫败地咕哝一句，又打起精神来：“好啦，乔治，让她看看吧。”  
乔治把羊皮纸展开，递到夏洛特跟前。她凑近去仔细观察：一张大而方正、有些旧的羊皮纸，和她写论文用的没什么区别。  
夏洛特抬头，不明所以地看着双胞胎。  
弗雷德笑了一声：“准备好欣赏我们的宝贝了吗？”  
夏洛特期待地点点头。  
弗雷德冲乔治挤挤眼睛。后者凑近了些，将魔杖尖点在羊皮纸上，轻声念道：“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”  
深色的墨水线条从杖尖点到的位置开始生长、蔓延，飞快地填满了整张羊皮纸。夏洛特惊讶地看着它们绘出建筑平面图一样的图画——是霍格沃茨，包括城堡的每一层和周围的场地——然后有字母浮现出来。  
“……‘月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子诸位先生自豪地献上活点地图’。”她读道，压低了声音，像是怕自己会惊动羊皮纸上移动的无数标着姓名的小点。“神奇……它能显示学校的所有人？还有密道？”  
“没错。”弗雷德的声音里透着得意，“来自前人的伟大成果。”  
“我们要对它的制作者致以崇高的敬意。”乔治的手指点了点标题里的名字。  
夏洛特在地图上找到了镜子密道，他们三个的名字正挨在一起，墨水点快被挤成模糊的一团：“怪不得你们能知道这么多稀奇古怪的地方……之前夜游避开费尔奇也是靠这个？”  
“格兰芬多加十分。”乔治点头。  
夏洛特顺着刚刚的发现往后找，发现线条延伸一段后便中止了——看来这张地图只包括霍格沃茨：“我们在的这条密道通到霍格莫德的哪里？”  
“村子外围的一个土丘。”弗雷德答道，接着姿态颇为正式地伸出手来，“来跟你的好战友握个手？”  
夏洛特看看他亮晶晶的双眼，笑着拉住他的手，摇了摇。  
弗雷德的手有一点粗糙，掌心也比她的热。夏洛特想道，或许都要归功于魁地奇。  
乔治没跟她握手，而是动作夸张地拍了拍她的头顶——机智的夏洛特成功回击了！——然后催道：“快走吧，回来晚了就赶不上庆祝了。”  
说完，他又拿魔杖点点羊皮纸，念了一句“恶作剧完毕”。地图的字迹很快隐去，变成了一片空白。乔治仔细地把它折好，藏进口袋里。

“我们是去霍格莫德做什么？”  
他们沿着漆黑的密道走了一会儿，夏洛特才回神想起关键问题。  
“我以为你不打算问这个了呢，”走在前面的弗雷德说（魔杖光亮有限，但夏洛特不用看都知道他是什么表情），“一部分是为了伟大的恶作剧事业——”  
“——也给格兰芬多的胜利增添一点小小的欢乐气氛。”走在她后面的乔治接道。  
夏洛特一听就明白了：“伍德知道吗？”关于你们偷渡顺便夹带私货的行为？  
“又不是第一次，他怎么不知道？”乔治答得理所当然。  
“要算团伙作案，提前一年分享给你。”弗雷德的笑声里很有几分不怀好意。  
夏洛特想翻个白眼给他，一想他看不见便作罢了：“真慷慨。”  
合着你们去年也没少干这种事啊。夏洛特边走边想。要是被麦格教授知道，怕是格兰芬多整个魁地奇球队都要劳动服务到毕业了。  
……这么一想感觉这个球队也是挺没救的。  
格兰芬多真是家门不幸。夏洛特突然有点心疼起自家学院来。

三个人继续走了半个多小时。通道由一开始的笔直宽阔逐渐变得狭窄而曲折，平整的砖石地面也渐渐被粗糙不平的土地取代——以防摔跤，他们都点亮了魔杖举在脑袋前面。  
下次走还是随身带个手电筒吧。夏洛特默默想道。  
又走了一阵，脚下的地面呈现出向上的坡度，接着便有破败的土石垒成的台阶。他们沿着台阶向上，很快就到达了阶梯尽头。那里有一块同样破旧的大木板，用石头顶着。  
弗雷德搬开了石头，推开木板踏出去。夏洛特紧跟其后迈出洞口。  
入眼便是不远处的村落：木头和石头搭成的高矮不一的房子，挤挤挨挨地聚在一起；它们都有着对于房屋而言不常见的颜色，还在墙外挂了色彩鲜艳的招牌，很是引人注目——让夏洛特想起对角巷，不过比那稍微冷清一点。  
“霍格莫德周时要比现在热闹多了。”刚刚站到她身后的乔治像是看出了她的感叹，说道。  
弗雷德没接茬，回头招呼他们：“时间不多了，我们得快点。”  
夏洛特赶紧跟上去。

他们先去了蜂蜜公爵——用弗雷德的话说，“先把正事干完才好方便自己”——不愧是在广大霍格沃茨师生中享有最高赞誉的魔法糖果店，夏洛特在里面见识了许多奇妙的零食：会发光的冰糕，能飘在空中的果汁饮料，能把舌头烧出洞的酸棒糖（双胞胎喜欢这个），在人胃里还会跳动的薄荷蟾蜍糖（双胞胎也喜欢这个），会让人喷火的胡椒小顽童（双胞胎还喜欢这个）……要不是她还记得她可怜兮兮的钱包，夏洛特肯定会每样都尝试一遍！  
走出店门的时候，夏洛特·穷苦孤女·兰德尔只挑了两三样糖果装进兜里。弗雷德和乔治倒是放肆地装满了两个大纸袋（“难得的胜利！伍德开心疯了，才不会舍不得这点钱呢！”）。  
之后是佐科笑话店。夏洛特眼睁睁地看着男孩们买下了远超普通学生购买量的大粪弹和打嗝糖。  
“其实我们不会对别人用掉那么多，”弗雷德一脸严肃地跟她解释，“大多数粪弹都是被我俩拆掉——”  
“——然后做成别的东西，一样用在其他人身上。”夏洛特了然地点头，拍拍他的胳膊，“我懂你们的创新精神。”  
弗雷德·韦斯莱先生对这份理解接受良好，并赞赏夏洛特没有辜负他们和谐共处的岁月。

他们去的第三个也是最后一个地方是三把扫帚酒吧。弗雷德和乔治打包了和球队总人数一样多的黄油啤酒——“劳驾加个保温咒，女士，我们要走好长一段路呢！”——然后他们便从密道原路返回城堡。

偷渡小分队满载而归、到达塔楼时，夜幕已经降临。公共休息室里聚满了狂欢享乐的人，大家都在庆祝格兰芬多旗开得胜。  
夏洛特在角落里找了位置坐下，研究起自己带回来的几种糖果；弗雷德和乔治去把零食饮料交给伍德。  
有人站在她跟前的时候，夏洛特刚拆到第二种。她含着一小块椰子冰糕抬起头来，发现是红头发的双胞胎正低头看她。  
夏洛特发出一个含混的音节表示疑问。  
“你还真是喜欢这种角落的位置啊。”弗雷德转了转眼珠，说道。  
夏洛特一听就知道他在没话找话，眼神示意他有事启奏无事退朝。  
弗雷德侧了侧脸，求助似的看向乔治。他的孪生兄弟摊开双手朝他努努嘴，摆明了爱莫能助和看好戏。  
夏洛特咽下嘴里的糖果，颇有兴致地欣赏男孩们的默剧。  
眼神乱飘了四五秒之后，双胞胎里年长的那个终于下定了决心。他伸出手来，飞快地把手里的东西放到夏洛特膝上。  
夏洛特看了一眼，认出这个花花绿绿的东西是蜂蜜公爵的糖果礼盒：包括了他家最受欢迎的十二种糖果，每样一个；由于商品定位是宣传推销，价格也不贵——但是超出了她的预算，夏洛特斟酌了好久还是选择了放弃。  
她又看向弗雷德。  
男孩子伸手挠了挠自己的红头发：“呃，我们刚才看你在那看了好久，最后也没买……你帮了我们不少忙——不光是写论文——我和乔治就给你买了这个，嗯，算是礼物？——我们自己的钱，不是公款，放心。”  
他脸颊有点红，衬得雀斑的颜色都变了；刚开口时还有一点磕绊，说到后面就顺畅起来；说话时的眼睛一直对着她，她却能觉出他眼神的焦点在她身边跳来跳去。  
他的同胞兄弟伸手搭上他的肩膀，凑过去嘀咕了一句——夏洛特听见了，是“没出息”——接着转头冲她一笑，说：“别客气，你的价值可比它大多了。”

夏洛特眨眨眼睛。  
她觉得自己脸颊温度的升高一定不是错觉。  
……但被人关怀的喜悦压过了害羞时的窘迫。

她捏着纸盒笑起来，眼睛里锋利的冰蓝色也变得柔软：“嗯……谢谢你们的肯定？我很高兴。……真的。特别高兴。”  
弗雷德露出一个如释重负的笑，接着扭头一肘子怼在乔治的肋骨上：“叫你看戏！”  
“愿赌服输，弗雷迪！你提议的谁输谁来说！”乔治灵活地闪开，一边大叫着一边躲到夏洛特椅子后边。  
弗雷德毫不犹豫地扑过去：“胡扯！你绝对作弊了！”  
夏洛特笑得更大声了点。

角落里的打闹声完美地融进了整个休息室的狂欢。  
赢得比赛的球队队长刚开始给队员们分发特供饮料，扯着嗓子找他的击球手。  
韦斯莱家的双胞胎应声跳过去，正好参与进“我们的找球手能不能喝黄油啤酒”的无聊争论里。  
辩论无疾而终。兴奋过头的学生们把立了首功的黄金男孩托起来欢呼，十一岁的救世主脸上满是孩子气的喜悦。  
他们都举起了杯子：“敬格兰芬多——！”


	9. 九．圣诞奇妙夜

九．圣诞奇妙夜

夏洛特觉得自己跟韦斯莱双胞胎的关系微妙地上了一个台阶——证据就是男孩们开始让她参与他们的恶作剧事业了。  
之前，弗雷德和乔治至多会让夏洛特在他们恶作剧时把风、观察某些奇特的效果并记下来，制作和试验都是他们俩来；霍格莫德之行之后，两个人开始一步一步地教给她怎么拆解粪弹、把火药和其他材料分开、辨认各种材料的大概作用。夏洛特不负众望，不到一个月就顺利出师，成为了恶作剧之王韦斯莱可靠的一线战友。  
——当然代价也是有的。由于她身上和双胞胎如出一辙的火药味，埃德蒙拿自家主人当靠垫的频率大大缩减，每每绕着她转一圈就嫌弃地走开；而夏洛特的不少精力都被这些奇妙的玩意儿分走，她帮弗雷德和乔治写的论文从“照抄即可”慢慢降级成了“需要扩写”。  
“我觉得我们亏了。”弗雷德冲着大片空白的羊皮纸哼哼，整张脸都要皱在一起。  
乔治照着面前的书抄里面的句子，勉强分出一点注意力给他的兄弟：“晚了，哥儿们。现在说什么都不好使啦。”  
桌子对面的夏洛特从一堆草稿纸和原料残渣里抬头，给了他们俩一个呲着牙的假笑。

即使她平常总跟双胞胎斗嘴促狭没一句好话，夏洛特也得承认，弗雷德和乔治在恶作剧方面有着常人远不能及的天分。  
弗雷德给她看过他们的研究记录——难以想象，这俩没正经的人居然会有这种东西——里面记录的奇思妙想，比她见识过的麻瓜异想和佐科产品更为神奇；关于实验研究的部分，更是出乎她意料的认真和优秀。  
比如之前提过的“大粪弹的拆解和原料作用的研究”，光是操作技术的要求就远超中低年级学生的能力范围，更别提探索里面魔药材料和咒语的作用方式了——但是双胞胎完成前一半的时候甚至没到十三岁；现在他们对后一半的研究也有不少进展了。  
“你们都能研究出这样的成果，怎么还只有一般的分数？”夏洛特翻着厚厚的记录本，对两位著作人发出了灵魂疑问，“我看你们魔咒和魔药学得相当可以啊。”  
“虽然很感谢格兰芬多新任优等生的赞赏——”  
“——但作业和考试的范围才不会包括那些东西。”  
“而我们的能耐，不多不少——”  
“——恰好全在调皮捣蛋上。”  
很有自知之明的男孩们一人一句地回答完，欢快地击了个掌。  
夏洛特笑了笑，知道他们是真的对成绩不以为意，便不再关心这个问题。

不过，弗雷德和乔治的研究也给她自己的学习提供了一些帮助。  
也许是由于普通人的教育带给她的习惯——加雷斯给她的教育谈不上系统性，在此忽略不计；而父母的笔记只是参考，她不依赖那些——夏洛特在任何一门课的学习上都遵循同样的规律：从总述到分类，从概括到详细，其间有严密的逻辑联系；虽然超出一年级范围的知识内容都是她由着兴趣探索的，但大体规律相同。可实际上，她构建出的体系里总会遗漏一些细微的角度、忽视一些微妙的联系，导致事倍功半；就连赫敏也没法帮她弥补这点。  
夏洛特摩挲着记了研究思路草稿的那几页。韦斯莱恶作剧大师思路奇诡，推论的依据在她看来完全是天马行空，却能简洁准确地直指根源。  
这大概就是巫师思维的特殊之处？  
夏洛特顿觉自己的魔法学习之路任重道远。

但她学习路上的好伙伴，赫敏同学，近来越发行色匆匆。她总是一下课就迅速消失，几乎把所有的课余时间都用在了泡图书馆上。整整一周，除了上课和例行一个上午的查对作业之外，夏洛特再没见到过棕色头发的小女巫。  
她能感觉到赫敏的烦躁和急迫。她有点担心。

下一个晚上的公共休息室，夏洛特一边撸着猫一边打哈欠，坚持睁着眼睛等到了赫敏从画像洞口进来，问她：“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”  
赫敏动作一顿，转过身来，一脸无可奈何：“吓我一跳……你没睡啊？”  
“这里又不是没有光。”夏洛特理直气壮。现下夜深人静，壁炉里的火光稍显昏暗，却足够她们看清彼此。夏洛特的目光在赫敏身上打量个遍，最后落在她泛着青的眼角上：“你看起来不太好。怎么了？”  
赫敏抿着嘴，神色有些纠结。  
看来是三人组的事情。夏洛特心下了然。  
每个人都有自己的秘密；亲近的人之间也会有共同的秘密。拜童年时期的社交经历所赐，夏洛特早就学会了尊重这一点——尤其对如何与“有关系更好的朋友”的朋友在某些方面保持距离，经验丰富。  
她摇摇头示意自己无意探听：“没什么，我就随便问问。如果有需要的话叫我。”接着抱着埃德蒙动作轻柔地起身，准备回寝室。  
赫敏放轻了的声音在她身后响起来：“抱歉，夏洛特。……你知道‘尼可·勒梅’这个名字吗？”  
夏洛特闻声止步，在脑子里过了一遍她知道的巫师姓名：“我没印象。你在找他的资料吗？”  
“嗯，我们——我和哈利、罗恩，我们三个——有些问题，跟他有关。”赫敏解释道。  
“我会多留意的。”夏洛特应允道，“现在快去睡吧，赫敏。晚安。”  
赫敏对她笑了笑：“你也是。晚安，夏洛特。”

尽管答应的时候挺干脆，一周之后的夏洛特也不得不沮丧地承认，她没有找到任何关于“尼可·勒梅”的线索。她还问了问巫师家庭出身的双胞胎，男孩们也没能提供什么有用的信息。  
“不过这名字感觉好熟悉啊。”弗雷德信誓旦旦，“我肯定见过它。”  
“说不定就在你的洗发水瓶子上，”乔治嘻嘻哈哈地说，“‘来自尼可·勒梅的传奇配方，有效预防秃头’。”  
“闭嘴吧。”夏洛特忍无可忍地结束了对话。

十二月的霍格沃茨开始下雪。皑皑白雪覆盖了整个城堡，穿廊而过的冬风冻得低年级的孩子们瑟瑟发抖。第二个星期的变形术课后，麦格教授通知小狮子们来登记圣诞节的留校名单。夏洛特缀在一年级的末尾签了名，发现哈利和韦斯莱家所有男孩的名字都在上头。  
前者她不了解，但后者的出现也足以令她感到疑惑。一家兄弟里上三年级的告诉她，这是因为韦斯莱夫妇要去罗马尼亚看望他们家的老二查理。  
夏洛特知道这个名字：查理·韦斯莱，格兰芬多魁地奇队的传奇之一，伍德的缪斯——开玩笑的——所有人都说哈利飞得很好、有了哈利的院队有望回到查理还在时的状态，夏洛特因此一直很好奇当年查理在赛场上的盛况。  
可惜霍格沃茨的魁地奇比赛没有录像的习惯。她相当遗憾。

圣诞假期很快就到了。  
离校的前一天，赫敏跟夏洛特交流了情况，发现彼此对尼可·勒梅仍然都一无所知。赫敏叹了口气叫她别在意，然后拜托她如果有消息尽快告诉自己。夏洛特答应下来。赫敏点点头，没忘记加上一句提前祝她圣诞节快乐。  
夏洛特笑笑，也祝她圣诞快乐。  
夏洛特本来对圣诞节没什么热情——如果一个人人生的头几年长在一个需要照顾疯疯癫癫的唯一亲属的家庭，接着又被丢到人情淡漠得几乎只有利益的孤儿院度过余下童年，那他想必对象征着家人团聚的节日提不起劲。  
不过，今年的她真正踏入了魔法的世界，认识了很多友好的人，也有了值得信赖的朋友。而且……霍格沃茨于她而言，比孤儿院来得更为亲切，更像个家。  
这让她第一次，稍稍地期待起了圣诞节。

圣诞节当天，夏洛特放肆地睡过了早饭，日上三竿时才被遛弯回来的埃德蒙叫醒。  
“唔……圣诞快乐啊埃德蒙。”她迷迷糊糊地咕哝着，顺手搂住小黑猫在它头顶亲了一口。小猫嫌弃地踩了她两脚，从她手臂间挣扎出来，一眨眼就蹿到了床下。  
夏洛特被那两爪肉垫踩清醒了，一边揉眼睛一边坐起来，刚放下手就看见了床脚的包裹。  
“……哇哦。”她发出一声毫无意义的感叹，动作利索地换好衣服下床拆礼物。  
赫敏送了她一支钢笔，最普通也最经典的款式，应该是夏洛特之前跟她抱怨羽毛笔和墨水瓶携带起来太麻烦的结果；弗雷德和乔治送了她一个特制炸弹，最新试验稳定成果，爆炸后留下的痕迹是粉红色，夏洛特决定等有机会了尝试一下；珀西也给她送了礼物，一本记了笔记的草药学著作——有些章节正好覆盖了她上次去问他的问题，让夏洛特敬佩于级长大人的责任心；出乎她意料的是，哈利也送了她一盒糖果，并在附上的卡片里再次感谢了她之前的帮助——话虽如此，夏洛特自己能想起来的只有珀西的地图和那次被诅咒的魁地奇比赛。  
黄金男孩意外地细致和……成熟？夏洛特想着，拆了块糖吃。

她含着糖慢悠悠地出了塔楼，往礼堂去。城堡的走廊里都装饰了冬青和槲寄生，垂下的丝带和枝叶间有晶莹的雪花窸窸窣窣地落下，在到达地面之前就消隐无踪。夏洛特东张西望地欣赏着，花了比平常更多的时间到达目的地。  
格兰芬多的长桌边坐的多是熟面孔。哈利和韦斯莱家的男孩们身上穿着相同风格的毛衣，夏洛特的目光依次扫过深蓝色的珀西、天蓝色的弗雷德和乔治、暗紫红色的罗恩和鲜绿色的哈利，又低头瞅了一眼自己，顿觉有些格格不入。  
“嘿，夏洛特！这边！”天蓝色之一冲她招手了。  
夏洛特到他旁边坐下，发现他身前的毛衣上有一个亮黄色的“F”：“哇，这可真是方便多了。”  
“韦斯莱出品毛衣，双胞胎特供版。”弗雷德撇着嘴划了划身上的字母，“大概是防止我们分不清自己的名字。”  
“反正你们肯定会换着穿啊。”夏洛特笃定地说，“虽然今天没有。”  
乔治看了看自己的“G”，点头：“那倒是。毕竟是圣诞礼物，第一次还是很重要的。”  
“真好呀。”夏洛特感叹道，心头涌起一股怅然。  
弗雷德挑眉，一脸坏笑地凑过来：“怎么，喜欢韦斯莱家的毛衣？”  
“是呀。”夏洛特痛快承认，神色坦荡，“韦斯莱夫人一定是位心灵手巧的母亲。”  
弗雷德没料到她答得这么认真，脸上顿时一怔。愣了几秒，他又恢复成往日的嬉皮笑脸：“哎呀，小乌鸦真是有眼光！”  
夏洛特看他两眼，憋着笑翻了个白眼。

圣诞宴会不出所料地十分丰盛，菜色比往常丰富不少。霍格沃茨的家养小精灵使出了浑身解数，要让与会师生在美食中忘记一切。夏洛特看着男孩子们兴高采烈地拉开大概是第一百个彩包爆竹，回神惊觉自己已经吃了三份圣诞布丁。  
考虑到青少年饮食健康，夏洛特依依不舍地放下了勺子。  
这时，她感觉到了停留在她身上的视线，循着望去便发现了主宾席上的邓布利多。校长先生今天用亮紫色的丝带扎起了胡子，同样紫色的长袍上绣满了闪烁的星星；他端着酒杯，见她望过来，便从半月形的镜片后面露出一个慈祥的笑容，冲她举了举杯。  
夏洛特下意识地回了个对管理员专用的乖巧笑容。  
然后她把目光转回长桌，在心里捋了一遍自己入学以来的作为，确认自己成绩尚可、虽然不守规矩但也没太出格。  
她不明白邓布利多为什么要长久地注视她。  
……总不该是没见过这么能吃的小女孩？

宴会之后，乔治提议去庭院里打雪仗，得到了小狮子们的一致响应。夏洛特想起自己肚子里的三个布丁，毅然决定加入。  
……然后她就被双胞胎针对了。原本的混战逐渐分出阵营来，弗雷德和乔治联手追得她满场乱窜如丧家之犬，饶是她自负身手敏捷准头极佳、还有心地善良的哈利和罗恩助阵，战斗结束时她也相当惨烈。  
“什么仇……什么怨，让你……你们……如此痛下杀手？”夏洛特顶着一身的战斗遗迹，筋疲力尽地坐在地上喘粗气，一句质问磕磕绊绊毫无气势。  
“帮你锻炼呀小乌鸦。”弗雷德一边笑嘻嘻地说一边拍掉身上的雪。  
“而且多运动有助于心理健康。”乔治也接得理直气壮。  
“胡扯。”夏洛特顺过来气，冷着脸说。  
“哎，别这么小气嘛。”弗雷德眨了眨眼，伸出手来给她，“现在回去？”  
夏洛特瞪他一眼，伸手去握，掌心刚一搭上就被冷得一激灵：“你是冰雕吗？”  
弗雷德用力一带，把她拉起来，收回手拢在嘴边吹了吹。“这叫赢取胜利的必要代价。”他得意洋洋地说。  
夏洛特不想理他。  
身后帮她拍雪的乔治忽然问了一句：“说起来你的温暖咒学得怎么样了？”  
“就成功过一回。”夏洛特回忆了一下，答道。  
“现在试试呗？”弗雷德兴冲冲地凑上来，“机会正好。”  
夏洛特本想拒绝表演，眼神一动却瞥见了他冻得通红的双手和脸颊；到了嘴边的否定句登时一滞，被她吞了回去。  
她无声地叹气，抽出魔杖来对准弗雷德：“万一出事可不要怪我。”  
“相信你的实力。”男孩们异口同声。

夏洛特集中注意力，回忆起每次成功施展魔法时魔力涌动的感觉，谨慎地念出咒语。  
皮肤下有冰凉的静流蜿蜒而上。橙红的光芒在杖尖一闪。

弗雷德搓了搓手，又捂在脖子上确认了一番，惊喜道：“成功了哎！好厉害啊夏洛特！”  
“谢谢。”夏洛特舒了口气，矜持地点点头。  
乔治配合地鼓了几下掌，也凑过来：“给我也来一个吧？”  
“我觉得，成功只是侥幸，还是身体要紧。”夏洛特语重心长地说，“不如我们先回去烤火吧。”  
红头发的双胞胎齐齐“嘁”了一声。

下午经历一场混战、回来又跟罗恩在棋盘上大战了几回——除了拒绝参加的双胞胎，罗恩把剩下的人赢了个遍——脑力和体力都消耗殆尽，夏洛特本该睡得昏天黑地；但她却在凌晨突然醒来了。  
女生宿舍里没有其他人。夏洛特坐在柔软的被子里巡视一圈，仍旧选择了披上袍子去公共休息室。  
休息室里也没有人。她没费什么劲就找到了最喜欢的那把扶手椅，把它挪得更靠近壁炉一些。原本微弱的炉火像是察觉到她的存在，倏然明亮了几分。木柴在火底发出细微的声响。  
夏洛特抱着膝盖，把自己缩成一团。

她开始回忆过去的一天。  
她收到了礼物，享受了丰盛的宴会，和同学们玩得很愉快，或许还掌握了一个高年级水准的咒语——多么美好的一天。  
简直是她有记忆以来最棒的一个圣诞节。

最棒的……圣诞节。

她盯着壁炉里的火焰出神。  
霍格沃茨的火看着和普通的火没什么两样。三层之中内焰金黄。让她想起加雷斯金色的头发。  
……加雷斯。  
他带她认识奇迹，让她学会独立；也叫她忍耐桎梏……忍耐自己。  
夏洛特知道加雷斯自认愧对她——他保护她，但也折磨她——她认同他的愧疚。她不是不介意。是他的错，让她关于他的记忆总是不够愉快。  
她怨过他，很多时候。

但在这个最棒的圣诞之夜，夏洛特又想起了加雷斯。  
尽管她在这里，在霍格沃茨，她摆脱了曾经的晦暗和孤独，她有一万种理由感到快乐。  
但她现在比过去任何时候都想念加雷斯。

是的，她怨过他，很多时候。  
……她也爱他，比怨更久。

夏洛特盯着炉火不知过了多久。  
寂静的公共休息室里响起很轻的一声。胖夫人的画像被人打开了。  
夏洛特从思绪中抽离出来，循声望去，正对上一双翠绿的眼睛。  
“……呃、嗨，夏洛特。”绿眼睛男孩不太自然地冲她打了个招呼。  
“嗨，哈利。”夏洛特应道，看了眼时间——还是凌晨——坏心眼地问道，“你去夜游了吗？”  
哈利的表情肉眼可见地僵硬了。  
夏洛特为他的反应笑了笑：“我不会告诉教授的，放心吧。”想了想，又说：“谢谢你的圣诞礼物。”  
哈利的神色这才放松下来：“不用客气。”他犹豫一下，从门口走过来坐到她旁边的椅子上，问：“你在这里做什么？”  
夏洛特抬头望天花板：“嗯……回忆人生？”  
“……？”哈利不明所以地看着她。  
“没什么。”夏洛特眨了下眼，“我在想，霍格沃茨真是个好地方啊。”  
绿眼睛的救世主也学着她的样子抬头望天花板。

过了一会儿，夏洛特听见他“嗯”了一声。

她很快就和哈利道别，回到了自己的床上。  
剩下一点天亮前的时间，夏洛特并没有做梦。


	10. 十．雪后光阴

十．雪后光阴

余下的圣诞假期，夏洛特很是过了几天逍遥日子。整日吃喝玩乐，唯一动脑子的时候就是下巫师棋，她怀疑自己的体重涨了不少。  
弗雷德和乔治就没有这种担忧了。不过他们的运动过量也不是因为整天上蹿下跳，而是因为伍德——假期归来的魁地奇队长的新训练计划严苛到了一定境界，成功招来了全队恶评；就连脾气最好的艾丽娅·斯平内特也颇有微词。  
双胞胎就更不用说了。夏洛特跟他们寥寥几次一起吃饭和写作业的空当，弗雷德能用不重样的话抱怨伍德十分钟。  
“差不多得啦，他也是为了集体荣誉。”夏洛特放下写到一半的三年级魔咒学论文，看不过去似的打断他，随即又补充一句，“虽然风雨无阻地训练是有点魔鬼。”  
“那是有点吗？他简直是变态训练狂！”弗雷德一副义愤填膺的表情挥舞双手，好像这样就能把他的好队长揍一顿似的，“我都多少年没体会过累得骑不住扫帚的感觉了！”  
“大概是两天前，你们浑身是泥地回城堡还被费尔奇追到六楼的那次。”夏洛特认真地拆台说。  
“小乌鸦，你关于这些的记性总是这么好。”弗雷德扭头，虚伪地恭维道，“顺便一提，我是真的由于训练过劳，不像某些人竟然因为过于震惊摔下扫帚搞得一身泥。”  
“嘿、嘿！兄弟你这就有点过分了啊，”另一边奋笔疾书的乔治大声抗议，“你要是那个姿势听到这么惊人的消息肯定比我摔得更惨。”  
“所以下次对战赫奇帕奇，斯内普当裁判是真的？”夏洛特想起之前听来的传闻——虽然她没法按伍德那疯狂的时间表围观每一场训练，但感谢热情的小狮子和小獾，新闻传播的速度比光轮2000没慢多少——“我以为他讨厌魁地奇？”看他每次坐在教师席那个表情，跟西莫·斐尼甘上课炸了六个坩埚一样。  
“他从来没当过魁地奇的裁判，不知道这回吃错了什么药。”弗雷德恶狠狠地说，“多亏了他，伍德把训练量又翻了一番——梅林的大粪弹！”  
“如果那玩意真的有，我希望我们有生之年能见识一下——现在，你要是没事，不如行行好把作业写了，弗雷德·韦斯莱。”乔治没好气地说着，往他的好兄弟脸上丢了两大张羊皮纸。  
弗雷德连纸带脸一块捂住，倒在桌子上，发出一声堪称凄厉的哀嚎：“不！我有事！我要死了！”  
“别这样嘛，你看我还帮你们分担了——呃，三分之一呢？”夏洛特忍着笑，努力让自己的声音不要显得太幸灾乐祸，“不要放弃生的希望。”

是的，三分之一。学年过半，课程难度也跟着上去，夏洛特那点自学的半吊子知识终于到了兜不住三年级的时候。她现在除了完成自己的课业，只给弗雷德和乔治写写魔咒学和魔药学——前者是她的兴趣所在，研究起来动力十足；后者则是格兰芬多式的破罐破摔——即便如此，拜斯内普对所有年级都毫无例外的过分要求所赐，她翻过的魔药书数量稳步上升，光是在图书馆跟人竞争同一本书的借阅权就有好几次。  
夏洛特看着列出来快有一英尺的书目表，并不抱希望地想：不知道这堆拯救了弗雷德和乔治的理论作业的玩意，能不能顺带拯救一下她稀烂的实践水平。

好在这种日子没有持续太久。对阵赫奇帕奇的那场比赛里，哈利在斯内普裁判的脑袋边上抓住了飞贼，全程只用了不到五分钟。这再一次鼓舞了格兰芬多的士气，魁地奇队员们也总算能从稍稍松懈的训练安排里透口气——他们最近终于能在天黑之前结束训练回城堡了。联系上北半球的昼夜变化，夏洛特觉得这根本不算什么实质性的“奖励”。但球队的小狮子们都很高兴。  
“嘿，夏洛特，来试试玩魁地奇吗？”某次训练结束后，乔治这么问她。  
夏洛特停下收拾队服的手，想了想今晚似乎没什么安排：“好啊。”她又看看四周，球员休息室里人都走得差不多了，“就我们仨？”  
“绰绰有余啦小乌鸦，”肩上一沉，弗雷德笑嘻嘻的声音贴着她头顶传过来，“格兰芬多金牌击球手为您服务！”

“但是我们用不到游走球，”乔治难得一脸严肃地说，“鉴于你是初学者，我们还是降低一点难度比较好。”  
“谢谢体谅。”夏洛特努力作出个不逊于他的郑重表情。  
“得先看看你飞得怎么样。”弗雷德张望着指指远处的球门柱，“你起来飞一圈，就到那，然后转回来。我等下跟着你。”  
夏洛特“嗯”了一声，跨上扫帚。  
她动作流畅地起飞。

这感觉和平时上飞行课很像：保持平稳地升空，照计划路线行动，同时注意四周。魁地奇球场她不陌生，却是第一次从这个角度来看。  
在高空俯视的感觉就和掠过手边的晚风一样令人愉悦。  
夏洛特微微用力握着扫帚柄转过弯，看见弗雷德远远地在她斜下方缀着。她提了点速度飞回去，冲他一咧嘴：“怎么样？”  
“还不错，对于一年级来说。”弗雷德答道，“来试试鬼飞球？”  
夏洛特跃跃欲试地点头。

“待会往这边球门投，清楚了吧？”  
不等夏洛特回答，弗雷德懒洋洋的回应就响起来：“早记住啦兄弟，还有你确定真的不参与这么紧张刺激的抢球大战吗？”  
“如果不是因为你逃了体能训练而让我做了两遍的话，我是很乐意不当守门员的。”乔治冲他的哥哥露出个杀气腾腾的微笑，伸手作势要抓；弗雷德动作夸张地闪开，往夏洛特身后躲。男孩们又你来我往地闹了一会，三人才开始游戏。  
鬼飞球先给了夏洛特。  
好像比篮球轻一点。她抱着掂量两下，余光里看见弗雷德冲她呲牙一笑，猛地冲过来——夏洛特反应极快地一抬扫帚，整个人猛地往上窜了一大截，顿时晃得自己一阵发晕。  
但是她没时间停，身后呼啸的风声告诉她弗雷德已经追过来了。夏洛特握紧扫帚加速向前，直冲乔治守着的球门，冷不防前方从扫帚下面突然闪出一大片红色——弗雷德从下面超过了她、来转头堵截了！夏洛特惊得一个急停，准备继续拔高——但是动作不够连贯，这对经验丰富的球员来说是天大的破绽——弗雷德毫不手软地抢走了鬼飞球。  
“反应好快啊小乌鸦！”弗雷德在她前面不远处回过头来，表情分外讨人嫌，“但是别老往上逃啊。”  
夏洛特停了一瞬，默不作声，突然向他冲去。  
弗雷德怪叫一声，扫帚一扳迅速往后撤。夏洛特好胜心起，穷追不舍，任凭他几次急转突升也没能甩掉。  
球门在两人的追逐中越来越近了。  
夏洛特几次试图抢断都没成功，攻势缓和下来，像是要调整节奏。弗雷德没回头，心里松了松，准备全速前冲——紧接着他眼前炸开一片蓝色。  
——是夏洛特。她如法炮制了弗雷德抢球的招数。  
但是弗雷德比夏洛特更擅长这个。  
他毫不停顿地往上，准备再骗她一回——但是夏洛特没上当，她根本没随着他的方向调整自己，而是直冲他左边而来——她抢走了球，利落地投进了不远处的球门——得到了擅离职守的守门员乔治的一声叫好——然后回过头来看向他。

弗雷德看着她冲他露出得意洋洋的笑容。  
“厉害，”他毫不吝啬地称赞道，“你发现那个假动作了？”  
“当然啦，你之前才用过。”夏洛特颇为受用。  
弗雷德笑笑，说：“用得倒快。你意识挺好的，明年来参加院队选拔吧。”  
夏洛特望着他，想起了凌晨时风雨交加的天文塔。  
她应道：“嗯，我会的。”

学习、恶作剧和魁地奇，日子流水一样地过去。  
霍格沃茨所在的苏格兰北部迎来春天时，夏洛特在温暖咒上的成功率终于达到了七成。但她没再往下研究，而是转头开始复习一年级的课程——离期末考试还有两个多月，赫敏已经开始制定复习计划了；有感于朋友的上进心，夏洛特觉得自己最好也早点着手——毕竟魔法史和天文学这种背的多的，她都几乎没看过。  
把历史当成故事看能有趣不少。夏洛特从魔法史课本的第一页看起，感觉自己像在梳理鸿篇巨制未完结的剧情，各路人马粉墨登场，最末尾还是一团迷雾。  
她一边翻书一边随手记笔记。人类巫师的诞生大多都来自于魔法的血统；最初的巫师可能是人类与魔法生物结合而来；尚未彻底明确麻种巫师诞生的原因；有一种猜想是一些被自己家族所驱逐的哑炮与麻瓜结合，魔法在其后代中随机显现；等等等等。  
巫师似乎把自己看作与普通人类并列的另一个物种。夏洛特模模糊糊地想，对于她自己，以及许多同样来自普通人世界的巫师而言，这其中可能包含着身份认同的重要问题。  
她在某个战争年份下画了道线，暂时不去想这个课题。

等夏洛特把这几门从没上心的课过完一遍，时间已经到了三月末。她开始考虑给弗雷德和乔治的生日礼物——要不是这俩人信誓旦旦，她一定会把“愚人节过生日”当成玩笑话的。  
认真思考了两三天，夏洛特不得不承认于此一事她经验全无，双胞胎跳脱的性子也让她猜不出来他们的心思，索性直接问男孩们有什么想要的。  
“你随便呗，”弗雷德忙着抄乔治的变形术论文，听起来并不关心这个话题，“有就行啦。咱们这关系又用不着拿礼物做交情。”  
“你配合一点好吗。”夏洛特拿羽毛笔捅捅他，转头示意乔治。  
另一位韦斯莱先生配合地摇摇头。  
夏洛特想翻白眼了。  
乔治笑了笑：“弗雷德说得对。夏洛特，你自己看着办就行。”然后他想了想，又说：“不用这么有压力……我们上次送你礼物也不是为了让你回礼的，嗯？”  
“就是啊。”弗雷德忙里偷闲地帮腔，腾出手来拍拍她的胳膊。  
“好吧。”夏洛特无奈地回答道。

今年的四月一日是个星期一。  
夏洛特在走廊等到三年级下课，和双胞胎一起从镜子密道去了霍格莫德。他们从佐科满载而归，还捎上了三份黄油啤酒。  
“所以这就是生日礼物了，”五楼空教室，夏洛特从一堆东西里找出自己买的那包，拆开封口给他们俩，“我看了看你们的研究记录，需要补充数量的和市面上有但还没做过的我都买了一些。”  
她抬头时正好对上他们的目光，露出个真诚的笑容来，郑重地说：“生日快乐。”  
“谢啦小乌鸦。”弗雷德大大咧咧地回道，伸手往她脑袋一通乱揉，直接给她炸了个毛。  
夏洛特表示看在今天生日的份上不跟寿星计较。  
乔治把黄油啤酒分了她一杯。三个人碰完杯，把自己的那份一饮而尽，接着发现彼此嘴上都是一圈厚厚的泡沫，又是一阵嬉笑。  
笑声止住之后，弗雷德神神秘秘地凑过来跟夏洛特说：“等下一块去厨房，我拜托了小精灵做蛋糕。”

十分钟之后，夏洛特对着用巧克力酱写了“Fred”、“George”和“Charlotte”的蛋糕愣神，花了好一会才找回自己的声音：“……我？”  
乔治一副公事公办的语气解释道：“之前说生日的时候你的不是已经错过了嘛，正好这回一起吃。”  
“是不是很感动？”弗雷德低头冲她挤挤眼睛，表情很是贱兮兮。  
蜡烛上的火映在夏洛特的眼睛里，镀出一层暖色。  
她慢慢地点头：“嗯。超感动的。”

弗雷德和乔治送给夏洛特的生日礼物第二天早饭时才被猫头鹰送来。  
是个圆滚滚的乌鸦玩偶，毛茸茸的，大小正合她一抱。  
“名副其实。”弗雷德摸着下巴评价道。  
“童叟无欺。”乔治嬉皮笑脸地接上。  
夏洛特抱着毛绒乌鸦“哼”了一声。


	11. 十一．关于四月

十一．关于四月

四月后，春意渐浓。  
日照逐渐增长，霍格沃茨的山毛榉也慢慢长出茂盛的枝叶；越来越多的学生开始在黑湖边读书玩耍。  
某个阳光温暖的下午，夏洛特应双胞胎邀请去见识了一下黑湖里的巨乌贼。这个大家伙至少有七十英尺长，腕足末端的尖尖都跟夏洛特的小腿一般粗；性情却很温柔，愿意陪不懂事的小巫师玩，被冒犯了也不会发怒。弗雷德神秘兮兮地告诉她说这是一位古老的阿尼玛格斯，夏洛特半个字也不信，但记下了这个魔法，准备以后仔细研究。  
复活节假期一眨眼就到了。各个教授都留了很多作业，不忘叮嘱孩子们安排复习。一年级的小动物们这才惊觉魔法学校也有期末考试，而且离自己不远了。  
各家的魁地奇队纷纷减少了训练次数，给队员们腾出更多的时间准备考试——当然啦，这些时间到底用到哪去了，也只有本人才知道——起码弗雷德和乔治花在功课上的时间没比平时多多少。  
至于夏洛特，她如期看完了第一遍的魔法史和天文学，并决定等到考试的前一天再看第二遍。之后是同样算不上擅长的魔药学和草药学，她打算跟赫敏借笔记弥补一下短板；作为交换，夏洛特提前整理好了自己的魔咒学和变形术。  
有点微妙。她这么评价自己的行为。  
与其用自己拥有的一部分来予人，交换来补全不足的另一部分，从前的她更愿意直接拒绝这种来往——哪怕那只是小孩子之间算不上竞争的竞争，或者成人对儿童天然的关照——幼小的兽眼里，所有人都心怀敌意择人而噬，而她拥有的秘密足以覆灭她自己。  
整个童年她都守着自己的高墙。  
那确实很有效。孤儿院的夏洛特·兰德尔寡言、孤僻又不起眼，没人宣扬她是个“怪物”。  
……好吧，可能只是表面上。  
反正无论怎么样都跟现在没关系了。霍格沃茨的夏洛特·兰德尔自由自在，有真诚的朋友，是世界上最快乐的人。  
她轻快地吹了声口哨。

如夏洛特所愿，赫敏愉快地同意了这种共同进步的提议。她还在自己本来就满满当当的日程表上多增加了一些跟夏洛特的讨论时间——鉴于两个女孩各有各的三人组，这一事项多数被安排在晚上的公共休息室里。  
她们一般会并肩或者面对面地坐到一起——夏洛特保证这是全格兰芬多塔最舒服的两把扶手椅——在身前摊开厚厚的笔记本和草稿凌乱的羊皮纸，就咒语和材料提出疑问、发表见解、互相启发。相较而言，夏洛特更注重实用和逻辑，赫敏则更为全面和谨慎；她们像是对弈的两方，总能在争锋般的探讨中发现彼此的漏洞，及时予以反击，再在一役终了之后迅速开启下一回合。  
这样的战争往往旷日持久。女孩们的低语和漏进窗台的月光一道悄然蔓延，直至夜色沉沉催人入梦。

“你最近是不是太专注于学业了，小乌鸦？”之后某天的晚餐，弗雷德嚼着土豆含含糊糊地问她，“除了休息室和图书馆就没去别的地方了。”  
“怎么，想我啦？”夏洛特面不改色地调侃道。  
……哎，她该忏悔的。夏洛特默默地想着。跟双胞胎这样的人混久了真是很容易就变得没脸没皮。  
弗雷德作势欲呕。乔治用兼具悲悯和幸灾乐祸的目光注视了同胞兄弟一会，转头冲夏洛特挤眉弄眼：“那我们的兰德尔小姐，有没有信心拿下今年霍格沃茨一年级的第一名？”  
夏洛特十分配合地竖起叉子作祈祷状，表情深沉语气凝重：“那要看格兰杰小姐给不给我面子。”  
斜对面的罗恩噗嗤一声笑了出来。旁边的赫敏拍了他一巴掌，又状似生气地瞪夏洛特一眼。  
夏洛特冲好朋友讨好地笑笑，心里感到一种沉甸甸的安宁。

四月底的那个星期六，赫敏缺席了她们的讨论会。夏洛特体贴地表示理解，转头就去找弗雷德和乔治进行了一次久违的夜游。  
双胞胎对归队的同盟表达了热烈欢迎。  
他们游荡了大半个城堡，避开了假装夜巡的皮皮鬼和真的夜巡的费尔奇，戏弄了一番洛丽丝夫人，还在八楼偶遇了去见校长的斯莱特林院长——感谢活点地图避免了他们打照面。  
“好险！差点就撞上了……斯内普干嘛这么晚来找邓布利多教授？”返回塔楼的路上，弗雷德小声抱怨说。  
“谁知道呢。不过校长办公室的口令居然是柠檬雪宝，那个好吃吗？”夏洛特的注意力都在那个有点熟悉的名字上。她一时想不起来自己在哪里听过。  
“不说别的，我认为邓布利多教授对于甜点的品味还是值得信任的。”乔治若有所思地说，“记得吗弗雷德？我们一年级时夜游碰到他，他还请我们吃了蟑螂堆。”  
夏洛特脑海里一下子冒出了这种外形栩栩如生、还和活物一样会动的糖果，表情空白了一瞬，然后暗暗给乔治的结论打了个叉。

三个人从胖夫人的画像口进去，意料之外地发现公共休息室里还有人在。  
“……赫敏？”夏洛特认出其中一个来，小声叫道。  
垂头坐在那里的小女巫并没有应她。旁边两个脸色忧愁的男孩子——哈利和纳威——抬起头来，十分勉强地打了个招呼。  
夏洛特和身边的双胞胎交换了下眼神。

弗雷德率先清清嗓子，大步地走过去搭哈利的肩：“嘿哈利！这么晚了你怎么还在这儿？难道在等我们给你带夜宵吗？那你就失策啦——”  
“我们可没去厨房，”不等哈利回答，乔治紧接着说，“不过寝室里还有点上次剩的东西——走吧走吧，不要跟我们客气！纳威！别愣着，一起过来。快点。”  
红头发的双胞胎不由分说地拉走了两个矮一头的男孩。临走时乔治冲夏洛特眨眨眼睛，指了指赫敏，意味不言自明：这个就交给你了。  
夏洛特点点头，注视着男孩们消失在男生寝室的入口处。  
然后她走过去挨着赫敏坐下，放轻声音：“他们都回去啦，这里只有我和你。发生什么事了？”  
赫敏没抬头，声音酸涩：“……我们三个，一人被扣了五十分。”  
夏洛特闻言一愣。  
入学以来她还没见哪个教授给出过二十分以上的奖惩，更别提这一下就是一百五十分。她默默算了一下，确定这些分数一扣，今年的学院杯格兰芬多基本上是没戏了。  
虽然夏洛特自己不怎么在乎这个——嗯，集体荣誉？——但是五个月以来所有人为了学院杯付出的努力——无论是魁地奇队的，赫敏的，还是其他同学的——全数化为泡影，对于整个学院来说，确实是很严重的事件。  
夏洛特一边去握住赫敏的手——凉的，有点僵硬，她不合时宜地想起了万圣节——一边思考自己该说什么。

有哈利参与……会和他们之前寻找的尼可·勒梅有关吗？  
夏洛特还记得，上次比赛后赫敏对她说他们已经找到了这个名字，是一位在炼金术上卓有成就的巫师。那与他们的夜游有什么关系？  
——停下，夏洛特。别在这时候对缘由刨根问底。她告诫自己。  
然后呢？从感性出发，她该说些什么？  
“别难过了”？  
“你也不是故意的”？  
“既然事实如此，今后再努力加回去就是了”？  
这些赫敏自己也能想到，不必她再费一遍口舌——但是话说回来，所谓的安慰往往不都是说些废话么？只是由别人说来能让当事人缓解一下心情罢了；那么她就有必要对赫敏说一说……等等等等，她为什么要纠结这个？

夏洛特打断自己快歪到天外去的思路，然后如梦初醒似的感受到手上细微的颤抖。  
赫敏没有发出任何声音，也没有捂住眼睛和吸鼻子，但夏洛特不用猜都知道她在哭——或者是忍住眼泪。她可太熟悉不愿示弱的人怎样哭泣了。  
夏洛特无声地叹息，决定还是什么都不讲。她侧过一点身子，张开手臂拢住棕发女孩的背压向这边，确信自己还有提供一个拥抱的力量。  
她的朋友的头靠在她肩上。夏洛特的目光越过她看见格兰芬多塔楼的窗台，水银般的月光如往常一样流淌。  
仿佛是四月里寻常的一夜。


	12. 十二．她仍未所知

十二．她仍未所知

那一晚之后，整个学院——不，不止格兰芬多，整个霍格沃茨的气氛都变得奇怪起来。各种流言和议论在学生之间口耳相传，话题中心都是那三个犯下错误的小狮子；就连鹰獾两院的小巫师都会在他们路过时假装不经意地瞧上一眼，小蛇们更是肆无忌惮，说话越发难听。  
赫敏破天荒地在课堂上沉寂下去。教授们都不太习惯少了这么一个踊跃反馈的好学生，提问之后往往要停顿几秒，确认真的没人抢答或者举手，才若无其事地接着往下说。除了弗立维教授，他有时会叫另一个名字来应他：“兰德尔小姐？”  
——这就是用功学习的甜蜜烦恼之一：教授说不定会记住你。  
夏洛特总会这么无奈地想着，然后乖巧地给出个中规中矩的答案。同学们则会在教授宣布加分后赠予她一时半刻的注目。

她知道一些狮院同学看她时眼神的含义。夏洛特·兰德尔是唯一能与赫敏·格兰杰在成绩上一较高下的格兰芬多一年级，不少人都暗暗盼着她挺身而出力挽狂澜——多表现一些，至少让格兰芬多别输的这么难看。  
夏洛特当然看得懂。  
她只是不愿意。

人固然是社会动物，但从情感上说，也下意识地分个亲疏远近。赫敏对她尽心尽力、毫不藏拙；她们一起晒过许多图书馆的太阳和塔楼的月亮，分享了无数灵感写满过无数张羊皮纸，交谈到画像都沉入睡梦。她早就在面对巨怪之前把她划进了自己人的范围。  
而现在，说的矫情一点，赫敏正被同窗们排挤；夏洛特没法改变朋友的处境，至少不会在这种时候火上浇油。  
……虽然这仿佛划分阵营的想法让她觉得自己有点幼稚。  
但是，之前因为加分对他们青眼有加、现在又因为扣分对他们弃若敝履，夏洛特觉得自己的同学们比自己幼稚一百倍。

可惜其他人似乎不像她这么想。  
拜明星找球手的身份所赐，哈利的日子比赫敏和纳威都更难过一些。魁地奇训练时大家都不和他说话，万不得已时他们就叫他“找球手”。夏洛特在休息室边上背魔药制作步骤，听着都不禁替哈利委屈。  
看来大家对争夺学院杯还挺真情实感投入的。夏洛特如此评价，觉得自己颇为刻薄。  
“没关系的，哈利，”训练结束后大家都散了，她借着帮双胞胎收拾器材的掩护悄悄凑到哈利身边，小声地说，“等到跟拉文克劳的比赛完了，他们肯定会排着队哭着来跟你道歉的。”  
绿眼睛男孩怔了一下，对她苦笑：“谢谢你，夏洛特。……我得赶紧走了，晚饭时见。”  
夏洛特点点头，等他出了球员休息室走远了，才长叹一口气：“你们俩怎么想的啊？”  
几秒之后，身后传来弗雷德闷闷的声音：“什么怎么想的？”  
“装什么傻呢。”夏洛特啧了一声。  
年长的男孩们一阵沉默。没有人说话。  
夏洛特知道弗雷德和乔治很在乎学院杯——尽管他们总是调皮捣蛋，但是很少因此扣太多分数，事后也会想办法弥补一二——不过他们没有因此说过责怪哈利等人的话，夏洛特便知道双胞胎心里并非只有理所当然的埋怨。  
她沉吟半晌，字斟句酌地说：“哈利是你们的朋友——还有赫敏和纳威，就算只是平时见面打个招呼的同学，大家也都是格兰芬多的一员；从理智上讲，学院杯本身是为了让一个学院的人团结一致才设立的，格兰芬多其他学生像现在这样排挤他们，恐怕已经违背了学院杯的初衷吧。”  
……再说了，一个游戏规则而已。为此疾呼自己识人不清从而真的伤了感情，岂不是太搞笑了吗？  
这句话她并没有说出口。字词在她喉舌间转了一转，她便尝到其中冰冷。  
夏洛特想，或许自己相对于金红色来说，还是太冷漠了些。

不论如何，生活就在这样的气氛里自顾自地继续。期末考试逐渐逼近，小巫师们都歇了八卦的心思专心复习起来。  
曾为众矢之的的三人也不例外——赫敏终于被考试的压力转移走了全部心神，整个人都扑在了书本上。弗雷德和乔治也似乎完全暂停了他们的恶作剧事业，开始了“一年中仅有的几个星期刻苦学习的生活”。夏洛特甚至感到了几分老父亲似的欣慰。  
将近五月中旬时，她把黑魔法防御术、魔咒学和变形术纳入了复习范围。第一项的教授每年一换，连带着考试题目也没什么规律可循，让夏洛特颇为懊恼自己没有早点开始回顾。除此之外，一切都还算顺利。

六月不容拒绝地到来，霍格沃茨从第一周开始期末考试。  
一年级孩子们最先考的科目是天文学，在晚饭后的天文塔。一半是笔试，一半是实地观测午夜时分的星空。深钴蓝色的夜幕中星辰明亮，夏洛特不费吹灰之力地找到了夏季大三角，接着轻轻松松地定位出了其他的星体。  
隔上两天是只有笔试的黑魔法防御术和草药学，连着考。前者的教室依然弥漫着无可救药的大蒜味，加之天气闷热，答完卷子的夏洛特精神恍惚得像跟巨怪跳了场贴面舞；好在后者的考试要再过一夜，她觉得自己发挥得还算正常。  
然后是四门考查实际操作的科目。魔咒学要求让一只凤梨跳着踢踏舞经过书桌，夏洛特还让它在表演结束后行了个搞怪的脱帽礼——当然，用在凤梨身上的效果就是捋个叶子，但弗立维教授看起来还挺满意；变形术是把老鼠变成鼻烟壶，夏洛特交上去的作品赢得了麦格教授一个矜持的点头；魔药学考的是遗忘药水的配制，在斯内普冷冰冰的注视下，夏洛特相信自己已经竭尽全力。  
最后一门是魔法史。夏洛特背下来的内容只有赫敏的三分之二，但她确定自己至少能得个A，便心满意足。  
宾斯教授宣布考试结束，这意味着接下来的一整个星期他们都还是自由的小巫师。弗雷德和乔治声称要“去城堡外呼吸一下不含课本气息的甜美空气”，夏洛特则毫不留情地称其为“被圈起来的灵魂终于到了撒欢放飞的时刻”。她没跟他们去找李·乔丹玩，转头回去整理书本笔记，好在放假之前确定要借阅的书单。  
于是，在五楼空教室沉迷读书无法自拔的夏洛特一个不留神，就又在宵禁之后回塔楼了。

她推开胖夫人的画像迈进公共休息室时，看见壁炉边上面对面地坐着赫敏和罗恩。夏洛特冲他们打招呼，调侃道：“你们还没休息吗？考完第一天就打算通宵行乐？”  
“我们——”  
“倒不至于通宵，只是放松一下。”赫敏打断罗恩未竟的话语，“我们等哈利下来再玩一会。你先去睡吧，夏洛特。”  
“……唔，好吧。晚安，赫敏，罗恩。”夏洛特顿了顿，转身往女生寝室那边走。  
有点奇怪。她边走边想。这可不太像是普通的通宵玩乐。  
如果是夜游……按上次扣分后的表现来看，哈利和赫敏未必愿意冒这个风险。那赫敏为什么急着赶她回去？  
想到这里，夏洛特的视野里钻出个黑头发的男孩——哈利急匆匆地从男生寝室那边冲出来，看见她时明显一愣，匆忙地一点头便往公共休息室里跑了。  
……如果跟他们仨的秘密计划有关系呢？  
如果是某个原因使他们不得不夜游？就像上次被扣了一百五十分，他们最终也没有说出自己违反宵禁的理由。这次会是和那次一样的情况吗？  
夏洛特迟疑地停下步子，轻手轻脚地蹲到楼梯拐角处。  
她听到因为压低音量而显得隐约的对话声——竟然还有纳威，她刚刚经过休息室时都没有注意到——坚持阻止自己的同学违反规矩，真是出人意料的勇敢，让她对这个平日里唯唯诺诺的男孩大为改观——一声沉闷的“砰”！——更小的说话声，接着是画像被打开、又被合上的声音。

看来刚刚瞎猜的东西有一部分是真的。  
非常危险的行动，可哈利他们不过是刚入学的小巫师，如果是不得不如此行事，为什么不向教授们求助？  
……他们觉得部分教授不可信任？不会提供帮助？  
夏洛特联想起十一月那场魁地奇中赫敏毫不犹豫的举动，觉得那三人此刻已经确信了斯内普图谋不轨，此行怕是要和他直接对上；而能压制斯莱特林院长的人并不多。麦格教授也许可以，但现在去找她，绝对会被先扣上二百分再罚一整年劳动服务。  
……去找校长？  
夏洛特回忆了一下校长办公室的位置。好在上次差点撞上斯内普——怎么又是他——的印象足够深刻，她还记得怎么尽量隐蔽地到达八楼那个长相奇特的滴水兽那里。  
好吧，夏洛特，开始行动吧。不过是一次自投罗网的夜游而已。  
她从袍子里抽出魔杖，紧紧地握在手里，站起身来。

给纳威解了咒、叮嘱他千万不要乱出门之后，夏洛特溜出了休息室。  
柠檬雪宝保佑，她可没带活点地图，千万别在路上碰到夜巡的人。夏洛特默默想着，把自己人生前十年练的潜行技巧发挥了十成十。  
她运气不错，一路顺顺利利地到达了目的地。对着那头石头滴水兽念出口令之后，它在夏洛特的注视下语气不善地嘟哝了一句“现在的学生胆子都大到夜闯校长室了”——吓了没防备的夏洛特一跳——不情不愿地跳到了一旁；它身后的墙壁像镜子密道的入口一样缓缓裂开，露出一道缓慢旋转着向上的楼梯。  
夏洛特动作迅速地跳上去。

栎木门后的校长办公室是个圆形的房间，里面的器物都充满了巫师情调。墙上挂着许多画着男女巫师的画像，桌子上的银器还冒着一股股细小的烟雾。  
夏洛特张望了一下，没见到白胡子校长的身影。  
……她只想到了找校长求助，却没考虑到他可能不在学校。这可怎么办？  
她顿时有些茫然。   
“嘿，小东西！”突然，一个声音在一室静默中响起。夏洛特循声望去，发现是一幅画着个黑头发、留着山羊胡的男巫的肖像；他正半抬着眼皮，用一副不满又傲慢的表情对着她，“你来这里做什么？”  
挂在校长办公室的画像，应该是有些名气的巫师，可惜现在她顾不上礼貌——夏洛特急忙走近两步，答道：“我来找邓布利多校长，请问他在哪里？”  
“半夜闯进校长室找校长，现在的学生可真有礼貌。”他矜持地哼了一声，才慢悠悠地答道，“他去魔法部了。”  
“有什么办法联系他吗？我有很要紧的事。”夏洛特赶紧问。  
“普通学生能有什么要紧的事——”男巫嘲讽的话说到一半，瞥见她的表情，顿了一下，接着说道，“好吧好吧，是什么事？”  
夏洛特略一思考，郑重又迅速地答道：“请转告一声，他的三个学生正处在危及生命的危险中，分别是哈利·波特、赫敏·格兰杰和罗恩·韦斯莱，请他务必尽快赶回来。”  
男巫的脸色终于严肃起来。他从画像中的椅子上站起身，急匆匆地走了出去。

夏洛特稍稍安下心来——不管怎么说，联系上校长总归会有所帮助——她腾出心神来观察这间屋子。画像们下方都钉着金色的铭牌，她走上前辨认刚刚与她对话的男巫的名字：菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克。后面还写着就任期。  
看来这一屋子画像就是霍格沃茨从前的校长们了，数量可真不少。夏洛特好奇地转了个圈。所有的画像都闭着眼睛；她刚刚和布莱克先生说了好一通话，不知道前校长们是不是真的都在睡。  
夏洛特小心翼翼地把校长办公室看了个遍，山羊胡的布莱克还没回来。这里只有桌子后面一把椅子，她想了想还是站着等，目光正对着放在搁板上的分院帽。又脏又旧的帽子有规律地一起一伏，似乎也在睡梦之中。  
直到她无聊到准备试试戴上分院帽吵醒它、跟它聊天时，布莱克才行色匆匆地回到自己的画框。夏洛特立刻往那边走近了些。  
“我找魔法部的画像们问了一圈，”布莱克慢吞吞说，“他们说邓布利多之前去过一趟，但是没待多久就离开了。”  
那应该是已经知道情况、直接赶到那三个人那去了。夏洛特放下心来，又想起什么，认认真真地道谢：“谢谢您的帮助，布莱克先生。”  
男巫又哼了一声——夏洛特这时注意到他身上是银绿色的袍子，而自己还穿着格兰芬多院徽的校服——好吧，院系矛盾，她无奈地想着。不过事情似乎解决了，她是不是应该回去睡觉了？悄悄溜走的话这些画像和门口的滴水兽可以当她今晚没来过吗？  
“喂，小家伙，”正在这时，布莱克的声音又响起来，夏洛特抬头看向他，发现他的表情带着一丝探究，“你叫什么名字？”  
“夏洛特·兰德尔。”夏洛特答道，“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，”布莱克还是用那副慢吞吞的腔调说，“只是发现你的长相我有些面熟。”  
……她的长相可不像加雷斯。布莱克见过她母亲那边的人？  
夏洛特立即问道：“那您能告诉我那个人的名字吗？”  
“哼，”画框里的布莱克讽刺地笑了一下，“你不知道她的名字？”  
夏洛特抿抿嘴，沉默以对。  
布莱克又停了几秒，才慢悠悠地答道：“沙菲克。她的名字是格洛瑞亚·沙菲克。”

就在此刻，门口一阵响动，邓布利多大步地走了进来。  
他今天穿的袍子是深绿色，袍面依然和圣诞节那件一样绣着许多星星；他走得很快，银白的头发和胡子都微微地扬起来；脸上的表情是夏洛特没见过的严肃。  
夏洛特急忙和布莱克道了声谢，让到一边。邓布利多径直走到桌子后面坐下来，没有说话。  
夏洛特想不好自己是该主动走出去还是说点什么，只好站在原地沉默。她悄悄抬头看向校长，发现他略略垂眼盯着桌面，神情若有所思。  
邓布利多校长从那边回来，说明赫敏他们应该安全了——至少没有大问题。  
那就好。  
夏洛特彻底安下心来。她又仔细看看校长的表情，觉得这可能不是说话的好时机，便放空大脑开始神游。

没过半分钟，邓布利多突然叫了她的名字：“兰德尔小姐？”  
夏洛特一愣，回过神来：“邓布利多教授。”  
“我想我们应该有些话要说。”邓布利多解释道，挥动魔杖在她身前变出一把扶手椅，“真抱歉，我该在校长室多备两把椅子……你喜欢什么饮料？”  
“呃，橙汁，谢谢教授。”夏洛特答道，在扶手椅上坐下来——感觉和公共休息室的椅子一模一样。  
“不错，是夏天的好选择。”邓布利多在两人身前添上杯子，“配点奶油小饼干如何？”  
夏洛特笑笑——她放松下来，“我很喜欢，邓布利多教授。还有，您可以叫我夏洛特的。”

茶点安置好之后，邓布利多开口问道：“那么，夏洛特，你对今晚的事情了解多少？”  
夏洛特想了一会，整理了一下思路：“我知道这件事跟尼可·勒梅和斯内普教授有关；哈利、赫敏和罗恩，他们认为斯内普教授要做一件不好的事情，并曾为此在十一月的魁地奇比赛上给哈利的扫帚施加诅咒；今晚是个关键的时期，他们——呃，铤而走险？——是为了阻止这件事。”  
“大致如此，”邓布利多点了点头，长长的白胡子也随之晃动，“不过我要纠正一点：并不是斯内普教授要做不好的事情，而是奇洛。斯内普教授一直在暗中保护哈利。”  
“奇洛教授？”夏洛特回忆起那场比赛中自己匆忙写就的名单，确实有奇洛教授的名字，“可他看上去并不像……？”  
“是啊，外表是很能欺骗人的东西。”邓布利多叹息道，“夏洛特，你知道伏地魔吗？”  
夏洛特点头：“我在书上看到过这个。据说他已经死了。”  
“不，他回来了。”邓布利多否定道，“就在今天。他来抢夺一样能使他复活的东西。”

夏洛特一愣，发觉其中的逻辑有些奇怪：“复活？就是说他已经死了？……那他又是怎么回来的？”  
“他之前被打败了——对，被哈利，”邓布利多说着，用瘦长的手指摩挲他的茶杯柄，“那之后的他，处于一种奇特的存在状态。既不是生，也不是死，只能依附在某个活人身上。”  
夏洛特明白过来：“是奇洛教授？”  
邓布利多点了点头：“他用一些把戏让我离开了霍格沃茨，好让他的计划得逞。哈利阻止了他。我回来得还算及时，现在哈利他们都很安全。”  
“……那伏地魔和奇洛？”  
“伏地魔逃走了。至于奇洛，伏地魔对他的手下从不留情，他已经死了。”

夏洛特沉默，捧起杯子喝了一口。邓布利多也同她一起沉默着。

半晌，夏洛特出声问道：“教授，您为什么要告诉我这些呢？”  
“他们也会告诉你的，”邓布利多抬起眼来注视她，神色温和，“我只是让一个担心自己朋友的小巫师早一点安心。”  
……他一定知道自己指的不是这件事。夏洛特无奈地想道。难道要她直接问他“为什么要把伏地魔还没死的消息告诉我”才行？

邓布利多像是看穿了她的打算，先一步提出了另一个话题：“我注意到，我进门的时候你正在和菲尼亚斯聊天？”  
“我想那算不上聊天。”也许是刚刚的那一出削减了他们之间的距离感，夏洛特回答的话听上去像在跟校长发牢骚。  
“别介意，他总是这个脾气。”邓布利多笑呵呵地开解道，“你总不能要求一副画像改变自己的性情。”  
夏洛特无言以对，又端杯子喝了一口；紧接着，她想到了一个问题——既然前任校长认识她妈妈，那么——  
“邓布利多教授，您认识我的父母吗？”

邓布利多收起了笑容。  
他认真地、语气郑重地回答她：“啊，当然。我当然认识他们。”  
随后他陷入了沉默，半月形镜片后的双眼仔细地凝视她的脸。  
夏洛特垂下眼去看自己的手。白瓷杯子里橙红色的液面在微微地摇晃。

好像过了很久，又好像只几个呼吸。  
邓布利多的声音响起，语调柔和：“或许没什么人对你说过这话，夏洛特，不过——你的眼睛和你爸爸真的很像。”  
……好一个没话找话。夏洛特无奈地笑起来：“这世上有那么多蓝眼睛的人呢，教授。”  
“是啊。”邓布利多冲她眨了眨他那双明亮的蓝眼睛，“但我们总会对其中的一些印象深刻，不是吗？”


	13. 前传一：残响与回音

前传一：残响与回音

——他在这世上的残响。她予他的回音。

*****

亲爱的夏洛特：  
如果你在看这封信，说明你将要进入霍格沃茨上学了。相信我，霍格沃茨是世界上最好的魔法学校，你一定会喜欢那里的。  
同样，如果你在看这封信，说明我已经不在你身边了。我猜在我离开之后你的生活也许变得不怎么美好（这可真难说，鉴于作为父亲的我完全不合格），不过我肯定尽我所能来保证你【这里划掉了好几行字】不会受到那些不公的待遇，但愿这几年来它没有发生。  
想必你好好地保管了那把银钥匙，而且顺利地使用了它。我把我和格洛瑞亚上学时的一些书籍留在了那间金库里，还有你的生活费——它可能不太够用，但相信我，之后会有办法解决此类问题的，不必着急——那些笔记里有一些小技巧，大概对你的学习有些帮助。我希望你认真学习知识，但我也希望你能够在学习中有自己的发现，得到真正的能力，而不是成为一个书呆子或者投机者。  
关于霍格沃茨，我不准备把一切都告诉你，毕竟许多秘密都要自己发掘才有意思【画了一个简笔画笑脸】。它是最神奇的地方，能够满足你对魔法的所有美丽想象。在那里度过的七年至今仍是我人生中最美妙的日子之一，如今我也仍会常常回忆起那些无忧无虑的时光，它总能带给我快乐，让我不那么痛苦。……是的，尽管我不愿承认，但很长一段时间以来，我都沉溺在痛苦里，折磨自己也折磨你【这里的一大片句子都被重重地涂掉了，似乎曾有水沾到了纸上】……再次抱歉，亲爱的。还是让我们说回霍格沃茨吧。  
在你入学之前，有些东西我要和你说明。霍格沃茨有四所学院，如果你的引路人为你进行了介绍，那么你应该已经大致了解了它们。首先我要说的是，别对任何一个学院抱有偏见：人们在指责时总是会说懦夫和蠢蛋才去赫奇帕奇，斯莱特林的都是坏坯子，诸如此类。别相信他们。我上学时就在赫奇帕奇，那是个温暖的地方，同学们都真诚、友善、团结互助，可能没有太多风云人物，但是每个人都安心快乐。格洛瑞亚来自拉文克劳，她很聪明，知识渊博，但从不迷信书本——这也是许多拉文克劳的特点，他们睿智、清醒、有头脑且独立。格兰芬多的人热情、勇敢、忠诚，偶尔冲动莽撞，但没什么坏心，我最好的朋友都来自那里。斯莱特林的人我接触不多，他们大多是巫师界古老家族的后裔，格洛瑞亚在这方面比我有了解，据她说斯莱特林的人精明、缜密、长于追逐权势，也有极少数是被家里宠坏了的傻小孩。  
不过这些也只是我们的体会，进入霍格沃茨后你也许会有不同的看法。但夏洛特，你要记得的是，学院的划分只占你人生的这一阶段，只是为你的校园生活提供一些归属，它不判定你曾经是或者将来是什么样的人，不是个烙印。你去哪一所学院，都不会改变你的灵魂；而无论什么时候，我和格洛瑞亚都永远爱你。你要记得这个。  
记得在学校交些朋友，亲爱的。虽然我需要检讨我的家庭教育，但你不愿与人交际也是事实。不要太封闭自己。如果在学校里遇见志同道合的朋友，你们也许会结下一生的友谊，相信我，那会是人生最重要的东西【一个重重的墨点，写字的人在写到这里时似乎发了很久的呆】之一。  
……顺便一提，为了你的霍格沃茨生活考虑，我得和你说：厨房在礼堂的正下方，那条走廊上有幅很大的水果画，挠一挠那个梨子，它会变成门把手，拉开它你就能进入厨房。那是个吃夜宵的好去处，但要小心夜游被抓——城堡管理员费尔奇先生，每周六在凌晨三点之前都不会出门巡逻，但我不保证他现在还保持这个习惯——总之，祝你好运。像这样的东西还有很多，我要留到你长大一点再说：如果你好好学习了各种课程，就能解开信上的谜题，我为每一年的你都留下了话语。当然，还有祝福。  
祝你永远快乐，我的宝贝。永远别忘了我爱你。

你诚挚的  
加雷斯·兰德尔  
1985.10.22  
*****

加雷斯：  
晚上好。  
现在是1992年6月的最后一天，明天学生们就要登上火车离开霍格沃茨，开始过暑假了。我刚刚收拾完了行李，没什么事可做，就想着给你写封信——虽然我也不知道有什么办法能把它寄给你——好吧，别管这个了。  
说到信，加雷斯，我现在都不敢相信你居然在最后的人生里把时间花在这种地方。诚然古灵阁足够安全，但是你也该多少考虑一下我——除了这一身皮肉（或许再算上一些魔法天赋），你没给我留下一丁点念想。你安排好的身后事把你的房子、所有的家具和装饰品都变卖一空，我不知道其中有多少成了我在孤儿院过得稍微好上一点的保障，又有多少用来支付我在霍格沃茨的花销；但是你不该瞒着我、什么都不告诉我——如果我没能撑到猫头鹰给我送信呢？如果我信了从前的那五六年都是一个可怜的孤儿在逼仄的现实中为了安慰自己而产生的可笑的幻想呢？你知道绝望能把人逼疯吗？——你他妈当然知道！【被一道线重重地划掉】  
……对不起，我不该这么说。但你得知道我对此表示十分的不满。……你到底是怎么想出来的这个主意？有什么事你不能直接同我说，非得这么迂回？  
好吧，我得承认你那些信上的谜面设置得还挺有趣，美中不足就是有点超纲——二年级的学生怎么会算术占卜？故意为难我？还是你设计的时候就已经忘了自己是几年级学的它？……哎，加雷斯，你让我说什么好。  
算了，我们来谈谈霍格沃茨吧。  
它确实是个很美丽的地方。我的引路人是斯普劳特教授，她还记得你（不过我没什么机会和她多谈，也不确定她是否想和我说说这个）。分院帽把我分到了格兰芬多，这倒是与你和妈妈的学院都不一样。课程都很有意思，我尤其喜欢魔咒学，其次是变形术；如果抛开教师问题的话，黑魔法防御术和魔药学其实也还不错。骑扫帚我也喜欢，魁地奇相当刺激！我记得你似乎曾和我提过你是校队的成员？可惜对话的内容我已经忘的差不多了……有机会的话我会去翻翻赫奇帕奇的历届魁地奇队员名单的。  
我也交到了朋友：弗雷德和乔治，一对红头发的双胞胎兄弟，他们是我最好的朋友；这两个人长得简直一模一样——当然啦，总有一些细微的差别让他们彼此不同——不谦虚地说，我从一开始就能分清楚。他们喜欢研究恶作剧，我和他们待在一起时总能感到快乐。还有赫敏，是女孩中和我关系最好的。我有时候会觉得我和她有点像，有时候又会觉得我们实在太不一样了——似乎有点矛盾？但我的感受确实如此。  
格兰芬多其余的同学，我也都或多或少地有所接触——有没有欣慰地觉得你的小女孩开朗了一些？——大家都是心思单纯的小孩，没什么坏心眼。不过，我发现自己相对于他们来说，还是有些……  
今年发生了一些大事（具体是什么我可不会说），我也因此得以与邓布利多教授面对面交谈。谈话中提到了你和妈妈，但没有细说。他告诉我他曾是你的引路人——那时他已经是校长了，还被称为“最伟大的白巫师”——这算得上是一项殊荣吗？话说回来，我真是想象不到一个“不爱笑、有点腼腆”的加雷斯，这简直像粉红色的大象一样奇怪。  
今年格兰芬多赢得了学院杯，不少分数得益于上面说的那件大事。令人惊讶的是我也因此获得了加分，虽然不多——难以置信吧？我在整件事中明明可有可无——但我得说，在得到校长的赞许和同学们的掌声时，我还是有些高兴的。该怎么形容这种喜悦呢？……就像是确信自己没有辜负所托，那样吧。  
对了，期末考试我得了年级第二，第一名是赫敏（比起我，她才是真的热爱读书）。能有这个成绩也得感谢你早年的教导。那可是我与魔法的一切的起点。  
赫敏来找我下去玩了，哈利他们似乎叫了弗雷德和乔治一起打牌——梅林保佑我的同级们别输得太惨。这封信也确实写了很长，就此打住吧。我还要想想怎么处理这张羊皮纸……哎，我能拿这个去问邓布利多教授吗？开玩笑的啦。  
再写最后一句吧。我当然知道你爱我，就像我理所当然地爱你，爸爸。  
下次再说吧。

你永远的  
夏洛特·兰德尔  
1992.6.30


	14. 一．猫头鹰传书

【第二年：铁森林】

一．猫头鹰传书

男孩们：  
Surprise！猜猜我是谁？  
……咳，只是个玩笑。我想我的字迹已经足够暴露我了。  
话说回来，看到送信的那位美丽的小姐了吗？这是兰德尔宠物园区新增的一员，她的名字是梅尔塞苔丝，也可以只叫她梅尔。埃德蒙对她一见钟情。虽然校规说了一人只能带一只宠物，但我想这种违规应该也没什么大不了——不过以防万一，真出问题的话就让她挂在你们名下如何？谢谢啦。  
放假的日子很无聊。今年夏天我不用承担院里的工作了——跟你们提过的那些，擦洗地板打扫院子修剪草坪之类的；不过作为交换，要“一直待在阁楼里，除非必要不准出门闲逛，也不准和其他孩子聊天”——听起来不太人道，我不能说这是件好事；但客观上来说，独处反而给了我许多自由时间，至少我的作业很快就写完了。这可能就是所谓的“因祸得福”吧。只是不能用魔法总归不方便，我攒了很多问题准备回学校再说。  
但是还是很无聊。我在萨里郡这片地方过了六个夏天，每一个都是一样的无聊。阳光，雨水，树木……景色如此，人群如此，每一个夏天都一成不变。以往我还能每周末去街上逛一逛，现在连出个阁楼都要半夜里偷偷摸摸的。而夜里的镇子甚至比白天更没意思。  
我真的无比想念霍格沃茨。  
你们的伟大事业进展如何？若是有了新成果请务必给我讲解一番——或者其他任何有趣的事。总之，拯救一下你们无聊得要死的朋友吧。

你真诚的  
夏洛特·兰德尔  
1992.7.12

***

小乌鸦：  
早上好！虽然不知道你会什么时候收到这封信，不过你的信是早上送到的，我猜你收到回信也应该是在早晨——大概吧。总之，早上好小乌鸦。  
如你所说，你的字迹连一秒都不要就把你暴露了。毕竟你给我们写过不少论文，看到这么一张用这个笔迹写了好多字的纸，我的第一反应就是抄下来——乔治在笑，但我敢打赌他比我好不到哪去。  
说到猫头鹰，这当然没问题。想必你也知道我们家埃罗尔有多老眼昏花；如有必要的话我们当然欢迎你的漂亮小姐挂上韦斯莱大家庭的名字。她的颜色有点像奶油布丁，这是你和埃德蒙选中她的原因吗？  
顺便一问，你的宠物名字有什么含义？比尔说它们挺有意思，但他拒绝告诉我们为什么（我假设你还记得我们这位韦斯莱家的大哥）。  
要说无聊，我得和你说，不能用魔法算得上是绝大多数巫师产生如此想法的最大原因——当然不会包括我和乔治。虽然在妈妈的严格管教下我们没法用魔杖，但想搞出点事情来根本不必如此麻烦：只需要一点材料、一颗热爱恶作剧的心和一个恰当的时机。比如说，在清理花园之后偷渡两只地精到罗恩的拖鞋里，用不了多久就能听到小罗尼动人的尖叫声——哈哈！有没有给你一些愉快的灵感？  
说到罗恩，夏洛特，你应该和赫敏有通信吧？她有和你说关于哈利的事情吗？我们的小弟弟整天在家里抱怨哈利不回他的信，以为他忘了自己这个朋友——老天，他简直像个多愁善感的小女孩！——但哈利不给别人回信确实很奇怪，这一点也不像他会做出的事。我和乔治猜测或许是埃罗尔送信的途中哪里出了问题，可我们没有什么更好的办法……你对此有什么想法吗？

PS：无聊的话可以多给我们来信，韦斯莱恶作剧大师愿意第一时间为你提供帮助。

弗雷德  
7.14

***

亲爱的弗雷德和乔治：  
早上好。虽然有点抱歉，但是说实话，在你们的名字前面加上“亲爱的”真是很奇怪（我也不知道这是为什么）。  
谢谢你们的慷慨。至于“埃德蒙”和“梅尔塞苔丝”，这两个名字来自一本麻瓜小说的主要角色——你们的哥哥对这个也有了解？我还以为巫师都不喜欢麻瓜的文学呢，毕竟霍格沃茨里也没有什么非巫师出身作者的著作。话说回来，我记得你们最大的哥哥是做解咒工作的？可以帮我向他问几个算术占卜的问题吗？我写在了另一张纸上，如果可以的话请下次回信的时候带给我吧，非常感谢。  
关于哈利的事，赫敏确实跟我谈到了。那之后我试着给他写了信，同样没有回音——总不能是梅尔和埃罗尔都出了问题，所以我前几天去小惠金区找了哈利。他说他这几个星期以来都没有收到一封信，无论是罗恩的、赫敏的还是我的。真是奇怪。有什么办法能拦截别人的猫头鹰吗？会不会是有人想对他做什么？  
以及，哈利很开心大家能想着他，让我替他向你们问好——他的猫头鹰被监护人锁在笼子里了，他没法送信出来——我没想到他的监护人这么蛮横。我是说，那毕竟是他的亲人，也知道他是巫师，不是吗？——我以为只有像我这样、需要向一堆成年人和小孩子隐瞒魔法的，才会小心给自己的宠物遮遮掩掩、以免被看见。  
我和哈利聊了会儿天（在他住的那栋房子的篱笆旁边，让我想起自己六七岁时候常常钻墙洞的那堵墙），他和我简单地提了一下他的亲人们。我还是知道正常的父母辈会怎样待孩子的，看起来他的姨妈一家并不喜欢他，更说不上疼爱。没想到黄金男孩在有关家庭的烦恼上也并不比旁人轻松多少。  
其余的事情似乎乏善可陈。那就拜托快点给我回信吧。

你无聊的朋友  
夏洛特·兰德尔  
1992.7.21

***

亲爱的夏洛特：  
嗨，这里是乔治。辛苦你跑一趟了，罗恩叫我替他谢谢你。  
你的问题我们帮你转达给比尔了，听说你才二年级时他还很惊讶来着。他的回复在另一张羊皮纸上，随信附上几本“适合这个程度的参考书”；顺便欢迎你后续有问题接着问他，直接写信给比尔·韦斯莱就好——小乌鸦你这又是在研究什么高深的问题？我还以为远离图书馆会使你就此中止学习的脚步，没想到啊失敬失敬——抱歉，上一句是弗雷德写的，你得体谅他总是这么不会说话。  
至于哈利没收到信这件事，我和弗雷德本来猜测，也许是那家麻瓜赶走了所有的猫头鹰，但爸爸说信使猫头鹰被麻瓜拦截是不可能的——好吧，很遗憾，我们也对这种情况毫无头绪。只能暂且委屈哈利继续过这种失联的日子了。  
要说我们的生活有什么可谈的，其实也很无聊。妈妈看得紧，我和弗雷德只能用魔药材料做些周期短的小玩意，成果则几乎没有。不过实验嘛，这种事情总是会有失败的，我们倒也不觉得受挫。但说实话，还是很想念在霍格沃茨有你当小帮工的日子，哈哈。  
对了，罗恩说哈利的生日就在七月底，我们打算一块去给他个生日惊喜，让他好好开心一下。我觉得这个主意挺不错，你觉得呢？

PS：随信送你个失败品，你可以找个讨厌的人试试效果——具体是什么？我也不知道。

你忠诚的朋友  
乔治·韦斯莱  
1992.7.24

***

亲爱的弗雷德和乔治：  
上次的回信吓了我一跳。比尔慷慨地借了我不少书，简直要让人有种他是加强版的珀西的错觉——但他确实很厉害，跟珀西和赫敏不同的那种。  
话说回来，如果所谓的生日惊喜是指上门去拜访哈利现在的住处，那么我的建议就是先好好处理一下你们的“巫师气质”：着装、说话的态度、奇异的用品，诸如此类的，弄得像麻瓜点，完了再前去敲门；或者我们想个办法，悄悄地把哈利约出来，在外面见面。据我所知，哈利的姨夫姨妈相当地仇视巫师，你们如果在他们面前出了什么神奇的岔子（比如突然从壁炉里冒出来），哈利剩下的假期一定会比现在难过很多。我相信没人希望这样。  
……啊，我刚刚想起来，如果要正式和他们家接触的话，不如拜托一下赫敏和她家的长辈？她的家庭都是普通人，我猜对哈利的亲戚而言也比较容易接受。  
总之，你们选定了方案再来信同我说一声，我会安排好到时候去的——不管是在小惠金区还是别的什么地方。  
期待与你们的见面。

PS：考虑再三我还是把那个失败品收起来了——这又没有成年巫师控制局面；而霍格沃茨有庞弗雷夫人在要安全得多。等开学了再看看是谁这么荣幸吧。

你真诚的  
夏洛特·兰德尔  
1992.7.26

***

亲爱的小乌鸦：  
你绝对想不到我们有了一个多棒的主意！我们打算在哈利生日的那天夜里去把他接回来——这个计划简直完美！祝我们好运吧小乌鸦！  
顺带一提，31号那天晚上最好把你房间的窗户打开，星星一定会很好看。  
见面再聊！

弗雷德  
7.28


	15. 二．陋居之夏

二．陋居之夏

“……夏洛特……夏洛特……”  
有个声音在叫她的名字。夏洛特迷迷糊糊地想着。  
听起来非常清脆，还有些稚嫩，像是年纪不大的女孩子……她认识的哪个女孩会这样叫她的名字？  
“……夏洛特！起床啦夏洛特！”  
声音陡然变大。夏洛特一下子睁开眼，迷蒙的视线里看见一团挨得很近的姜红色。她又揉了揉眼睛，视野里的景象才渐渐清晰：  
一个稍显拥挤的房间，略有些低矮的鹅黄色天花板，阳光从窗户里涌进来，亮堂堂地照着对面墙上贴着的照片——格韦诺格·琼斯，女子魁地奇球队霍利黑德哈比队的队长，拜某个狂热粉丝所赐，夏洛特早记住这个名字了——而眼前这个姜红头发、比她矮一头的小女孩，一天念叨这名字八百遍的元凶，正用她那双明亮的棕色大眼睛瞪着她。  
“好啦金妮，我马上就起来啦。”夏洛特无奈地打了个哈欠，抬手开始脱睡衣。金妮配合地转过身去面对着墙，夏洛特不一会儿便听见她小声嘀咕：“待会儿会见到他……”  
“你不要这么紧张啦，哈利又不是怪物。”夏洛特一边低头系扣子一边开解她，“再说他现在寄在你家的篱下，你干嘛这么怕他。”  
“我没怕他！我就是、就是——”金妮语气激烈地卡壳了。  
“没法对着他好好讲话？”夏洛特挑起眉毛。  
——哈利·波特，金妮·韦斯莱日常挂在嘴边每天念叨八百遍的另一个名字，着重强调：从来不敢在本人面前说一个字的那种。  
墙边的小姑娘哼哼唧唧地不答她的话。  
夏洛特继续逗她：“拿出你跟我念叨他的勇气来嘛。”  
金妮“噌”地转过身来，小脸通红气势十足，仿佛下一秒就要扑上来咬她。  
夏洛特马上若无其事地闭嘴。

等到夏洛特穿好衣服叠好被子，金妮也差不多把脸上的红压了下去。楼下适时地传来莫丽·韦斯莱夫人嘹亮的呼唤声：“吃饭了——孩子们——！”  
金妮立刻很大声地应了一句，拉着夏洛特往楼下跑。楼梯曲折盘旋，沿路的墙上开着小小的窗，夏洛特匆匆往外一瞥便能看见满眼灿烂的金黄与翠绿。  
正值盛夏八月，一切都生机勃勃。

七月最后一天的午夜，好眠中的夏洛特被涌入房间的夜风唤醒，目瞪口呆地发现窗外悬空停着一辆青绿色福特安格里亚车，车上三红一黑四个脑袋，全是熟人：弗雷德，乔治，罗恩和哈利；还叫她快点跟他们走。  
——显然，趁夜抢人，这就是韦斯莱们所谓的“给哈利的生日惊喜”。  
夏洛特动作麻利地收拾东西、整理房间、给院长留字条解释自己的不告而别，上了车才有空把多余的惊讶分给“为什么还来带上我”这个问题。  
“这还用问？你在这过得苦兮兮的，有机会当然要来捞你一把。”前排的弗雷德握着方向盘，头也不回。  
后座的乔治紧跟着接话：“要不怎么是战友呢，对不对？”末了还冲她挤挤眼睛。  
夏洛特无言以对，思虑良久只说出句谢谢，却深深地记得那天的星空确实璀璨非常。

天亮时他们到达了韦斯莱家，一栋名叫“陋居”的奇特房子。三个红头发的男孩得到了韦斯莱夫人的一顿臭骂，夏洛特和哈利各获得了一个糖浆馅饼味的拥抱。之后的暑假，他们就在陋居住下来。  
这是一栋充满了魔法的房子，弗雷德和乔治第一天就领着夏洛特转了个遍。歪歪斜斜的外表、拥挤却舒适的房间、藏着食尸鬼的阁楼还有住着地精的花园，无一不让夏洛特倍感惊奇——她第一次深入巫师的私人居所，而陋居的一切都充满了不同于霍格沃茨的、家庭的气息。  
韦斯莱家的孩子们住在不同的楼层：珀西在二楼，双胞胎和金妮在三楼，比尔和（偶尔回来的）查理在四楼，罗恩在五楼。两个外来人口抵达之后，哈利理所应当地被分到了罗恩那间，夏洛特则跟金妮一起住。  
她刚来不久就见到了比尔——夏洛特本以为他作为在O.W.Ls里获得12个O的优等生，会是珀西那个类型，见到真人才发觉比尔其实更像弗雷德和乔治——他比双胞胎大七岁半、高一个头，有着韦斯莱家标志性的、扎成一束马尾的红发和湖蓝色的眼睛；暑假前他刚因交接工作从埃及回来，看上去有种兼具了年长者和大男孩的矛盾气质。  
级长大人和在学校时没什么区别，还是戴着那副眼镜，整日闷在自己的房间里。  
金妮是唯一的小妹妹，今年才要上霍格沃茨；这是个可爱的姑娘，夏洛特和她待了半个晚上就发现了她的少女心思，此后每天都要被追问好几遍哈利的故事。女孩们也因此渐渐在彼此面前卸下防备。

早饭和晚饭都是全员集合的时间。这一天的早餐时分，金妮再一次在瞧见哈利的瞬间打翻了盘子，夏洛特一边帮她收拾狼藉一边隐蔽地瞄哈利的表情，不出所料地发现对方装作没看见女孩脸颊上和头发一样的颜色。  
哎。夏洛特想。她该说啥呢，唯余叹息罢了。

早饭后，韦斯莱先生和比尔出门工作，余下的孩子们都留在家里活动。上午他们一般各自散开做事。哈利和罗恩待在五楼；弗雷德和乔治在三楼捣鼓实验；金妮有时粘着韦斯莱夫人、有时自己去玩，夏洛特就在金妮的房间对着一大堆书本自学选修课。  
她之前自己琢磨着解开了加雷斯留下的第二封信，过程那叫一个艰难曲折磕磕绊绊，而第三封的难度更上一层楼。夏洛特想着破解这玩意应该和解咒沾边，便在某次晚饭后拿去请教比尔。韦斯莱家最年长的哥哥审视了一番蓝信封，眉眼弯弯地跟她讲这种封禁需要解咒人系统地学习算术占卜和古代魔文，正好他有教材——之前给珀西了，现在级长大人考过O.W.Ls也不需要了——夏洛特便和之前的参考书一起借来自学，不懂的再找年纪大的两个男孩问。但珀西常常把自己锁在房间里一坐一天，她还是找比尔的时候多。  
在夏洛特看来，虽然比尔和珀西是韦斯莱家唯二在成绩上特别突出的人，两者却大不相同。在学校时她偶尔请教珀西问题，级长都是看完题目先给她展示一遍思路，每一步都小心求索，再比对找出她未理解的部分进行讲解；现在亦是如此。而比尔要比他弟弟随意得多，往往是要她自己分析一遍，再从里面拣些疏漏处来讲，并不在乎她的方法每一环是否严守教条。  
夏洛特偶然跟比尔提起这个，红头发的青年笑了笑说：“我是大哥嘛。”停顿一下又补一句：“但我也有确认你做的对了才往下讲啊。”说完还揉揉她的头发。  
夏洛特被他的力道压得低头，觉得他这一手颇像弗雷德。

午后，他们五个——弗雷德、乔治、哈利、罗恩和夏洛特——会一起去后边的园子里打魁地奇，用苹果代替鬼飞球；理所当然地，用来砸人的苹果就是游走球。除了轮流试用哈利的光轮2000之外，大家都骑着一样的古董扫帚，身体素质便高下立现：弗雷德和乔治不仅能活蹦乱跳到最后，还能全程给其他人找麻烦；哈利即使骑着横扫也是最灵活敏捷的一个；而夏洛特和罗恩在应变和体能上相当互补，简直是一对难兄难弟。  
小狮子们一般要玩到太阳落山、看不见投出的果子时才回来。韦斯莱夫人会为他们准备一满桶冰凉的鲜果汁，接着便是丰盛的晚饭。  
之后的长桌边常常有人。男孩们有时会聚在一头下巫师棋；罗恩依然冠绝全局，赢了他的每一个朋友和家人。金妮偶尔会在，但大多数情况下是夏洛特占据另一头。她有时接着学算术占卜，有时借着这絮絮的杂音看些同样是比尔借给她的闲书——巫师和麻瓜的都有，偶尔还能见到他字迹潇洒的批注——夏洛特第一次发现时迫不及待地分享给了弗雷德和乔治，结果转头就被双胞胎卖给了他们大哥；比尔没做任何反应，但那之后夏洛特再去找他时总觉得有点心虚。  
总之，她在这片暖融融的灯光下消磨了很多个晚上。周遭人声浮动，她只觉得身心安宁，夏日悠长。

有时她的厌学情绪涌上来，夏洛特就窝去弗雷德和乔治的房间，整日地围观（偶尔参与）他们的实验。双胞胎如他们信中所述，只捣鼓魔药决不动魔杖，言而有信得让夏洛特惊奇。  
“踪丝这个事，在巫师家庭确实是靠长辈监督的。”乔治颇有耐心地解释道，“我们倒也不是那么诚实守信品德高尚的人。”  
夏洛特点头以示赞同，赢得了弗雷德的一声哼哼。  
乔治无视了他们之间的暗潮汹涌，继续讲：“但如果不用魔杖，万一出点什么爆炸啊火灾啊，我们就可以说我们什么都没做，都怪这堆材料自己。”  
夏洛特嗤之以鼻：“你猜猜这话说出来楼上的食尸鬼信不信。”  
“反正截至目前我们都收拾得干干净净，这不就得了么。”乔治耸耸肩，总结道。  
夏洛特振振有词地反驳：“事有万一呀。”  
“放心啦小乌鸦，我们搞的都是确定承担得了的，不会把自个作没的。”弗雷德冲她没心没肺地一乐，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。  
夏洛特无话可说，只得在接下来的时间里反复替他们检查材料用量和制作方法。

晚上照旧与金妮夜谈，夏洛特给她讲哈利在本日陋居魁地奇赛里的精彩表现——这几个哥哥都不同意他们的小妹妹加入比赛，但女孩们熟起来没多久，金妮就告诉夏洛特她一直在自己偷偷练习——夏洛特在早先的闲聊中已经确认了金妮对魁地奇的热爱，知道此事后更是格外欣赏她的韧性。  
“我觉得你心理还蛮强大的，”夏洛特斟酌着措辞，有些疑惑地说，“那你为什么面对哈利时就克服不了那种紧张？”  
“我也不知道。”对面姜红长发的女孩沮丧地把头埋进抱枕里，“我也不想一见他就脸红，手脚不听使唤，搞砸各种事情……呜。”  
夏洛特安抚地拍拍她露在外边的肩膀：“哎，也许这就是爱情的魔力吧。你开心一点。”想了想，又小心翼翼地问：“话说回来，你之前也没接触过他本人，为什么就能确定自己喜欢他啊？”  
“那是一种……感觉，”金妮闷闷的声音从抱枕里头传来，“大概就是……你看着他，觉得整个世界都在闪闪发光。”  
“……哇，难怪说少女情怀总是诗，你这说得我好牙酸。”夏洛特呆愣半晌，语气平板地感叹道。  
下一秒，金妮不出她所料地猛抬起头，顶着一头乱七八糟的炸毛眼神哀怨地瞪她。  
啊，果然。爱情的魔力。

八月的第二周，孩子们收到了霍格沃茨寄来的新书单。夏洛特看完自己的那份又借阅了弗雷德和珀西的，发现了同样一长溜的“吉德罗·洛哈特”。凭借着混迹图书馆小半辈子的经验，她决定等入学见了老师，再考虑买不买这些仿佛自传的课本。  
同样是这一周的周末，比尔结束了古灵阁这边的交接，动身返回埃及。韦斯莱家的人去送别他，哈利和夏洛特跟着一起站在旁边。比尔挨个拥抱他的家人，也毫不见外地拥抱了弟弟的朋友们。  
收到这个温暖的拥抱时，夏洛特突兀地感到眼底几分潮湿。这个场合掉眼泪可真不合适啊——她这样想着，往上伸手够了够红发青年的背，小声说：“这个暑假谢谢啦，韦斯莱老师。”  
“突然好生分啊。”比尔笑着说，胸膛在她耳边随着话音起伏。  
她也跟着笑，眼底的湿意便被顺顺利利地压下去。比尔直起身来，又揉揉夏洛特的头发：“你学得挺好的，加油吧。以后见。”  
她对着他眼里那片温柔的湖蓝色应声，和其他人一起目送他离开。

这是我第一次经历满怀希望的送别。夏洛特心想。  
我们还会再见。就像刚刚过去的这个夏天，人生还长，总会再有这样光辉灿烂的日子。  
这挺好的。


	16. 三．不止一个线头

三．不止一个线头

八月的第三周，亚瑟和莫丽带着陋居里的孩子们去对角巷采购下一学年的必备品。得益于此，夏洛特首次尝试了飞路网——巫师的主要交通方式之一。  
“感觉如何？”从对角巷的壁炉里出来后，弗雷德撞撞她的肩膀，挤眉弄眼地问。  
夏洛特诚实地答道：“还行，就是有种要被挫骨扬灰的感觉。”

之后他们花了一点时间找到迷路的哈利，与约好一起采购的赫敏碰头，再去金库取钱。韦斯莱夫人给了孩子们一个小时的时间自由行动。双胞胎立马拉着夏洛特兴高采烈地奔去蹦跳嬉闹魔法笑话商店，期间还一直热烈地讨论怎么偷偷溜去翻倒巷且不被妈妈发现。  
“我觉得悬，”夏洛特一边翻看笑话商品的原料介绍一边泼冷水，“就你俩这个水平，还带着踪丝，去了能不能完完整整地回来就先是个问题。”  
“我同意夏洛特。”一边的李·乔丹——他们刚刚在店外面碰到的——说道，接着抬起头来给他们展示他选中的一副搞笑眼镜，“这个怎么样？”  
弗雷德正因为夏洛特的话冲她撇嘴，乔治只好承担起捧场的重任：“挺好的，哥们儿，但你不觉得韭菜绿不太衬你的肤色吗？”

最后他们略略超出了集合时间才走出店门，男孩们的怀里抱着一大堆“费力拔博士的自动点火、见水开花神奇烟火”。  
夏洛特已经能想象到未来埃德蒙嫌弃他们仨的小眼神。

丽痕书店挤满了狂热的人群。夏洛特还在店外就瞧见了横跨整个厅堂的巨大横幅和放大的人像照片，上面吉德罗·洛哈特的金发白牙晃得她眼睛疼。哈利、罗恩和赫敏到得比他们早不了多少，正东倒西歪地挤在队伍里。  
恶作剧的三人组还没来得及去找黄金男孩的三人组说话，全场的焦点、本次盛会的主人公、洛哈特本人，就发现了哈利，并硬拽着他拖到人群面前，开始了新一轮的自吹自擂。  
“……我现在严重怀疑霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授这一职位的考核标准，”旁观了整场表演的夏洛特说，“是因为太缺人了才这么来者不拒的吗？”  
“就像一场闹剧。可怜的哈利。”弗雷德附和道，看起来早忘了他们之前的分歧。  
夏洛特点头，接着恍然大悟似的敲敲手心：“看他这个样子，我就可以不买那些书了，合理推测那就是一堆废纸——哎，别告诉韦斯莱夫人和韦斯莱先生，我可不想他们以为我是舍不得花钱才不买课本的。”  
乔治默默地在嘴边比划了个拉拉链的动作。

但他们仨都没有料到这一出最后的走向竟然变成了成年人互殴。韦斯莱先生和马尔福先生——德拉科的父亲，之前夏洛特耳尖地听见亚瑟叫他“卢修斯”——被海格强硬地分开时，两方的脸色都黑得像检查课堂操作成果的斯内普。  
他们又呛了几句声。大马尔福把手里的旧课本粗鲁地塞给金妮，回身来招呼德拉科；目光随着动作一转，便定在了夏洛特的方向。接着，她就看到他那双和他儿子如出一辙的灰眼睛眯起来。  
——他正看着我。没来由地，夏洛特如此笃定。  
卢修斯盯了这边几秒，表情冷漠又高傲地开口：“我没猜错的话，这位就是兰德尔小姐吧。”  
他抬着下巴、故作姿态的架势让夏洛特想起校长室画像上的布莱克。这些自诩高贵的纯血巫师总在这种地方惹人嫌地一致。  
夏洛特想着，脸上维持着面无表情，点了点头。  
卢修斯的表情讽刺起来——眉梢嘴角都充斥着明晃晃的恶意：“看看你周围的人……真是玷污血统，我不得不为沙菲克的下场感到悲哀了。”

四周好像忽然安静了。  
夏洛特缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，眼前短暂的黑暗都仿佛染上红色。她听见自己深吸了口气，说出的话一字一顿：“我也为你感到悲哀。可惜，夏虫不可语冰。”  
不用照镜子，她知道自己眼睛里的冰蓝色一定冷硬如刀刃。

卢修斯没有继续说话。他神情莫测地看了她两眼，便头也不回地离开了。

夏洛特闭了闭眼，活动两下僵硬的手指。她这时才觉得浑身冰冷，像是每次使用魔法时会感受到的那股凉意悄悄弥漫进了四肢百骸。夏洛特有意不去考虑这是否缘于她潜意识里已经做好了攻击的准备——只有她知道自己心里完全不像面上表现的那么镇静。  
过去的一年级生活里，夏洛特·兰德尔与德拉科·马尔福毫无交集；他爸爸为什么会知道她的长相和姓名？还是说那小斯莱特林是天天在家讲同学八卦的好事者？  
沙菲克。她上一次听见这个单词还是从邓布利多嘴里，老校长微笑着告诉她格洛瑞亚·沙菲克是个优秀的学生和战士。而布莱克和马尔福，不论曾经还是现在都如此重视这个姓氏……夏洛特只知道那是个已经没落的纯血巫师家族。  
它会有更多秘密吗？  
她正想着，感到肩上一沉。夏洛特抬起头来，弗雷德和乔治一左一右地围着她，相似的脸上有着同样的担忧神情。  
“别理他，小乌鸦。马尔福的话纯属放屁。”  
“对，别为这个不高兴。”  
“……我没事。”夏洛特愣了一下，随即安抚地冲男孩们笑笑，眼底刚刚冻结的寒意柔软地化开，“别担心。”

八月剩下的一点时间继续被他们慢悠悠地消磨过去，直到开学。  
夏洛特颇有远见提前收拾好了行李，然后幸灾乐祸地（真是对不起，她忏悔）看其他的孩子手忙脚乱了一早上——尤其是忘带东西害得他们重返陋居的弗雷德、乔治、金妮。大家赶在差一刻十一点时到了车站，急匆匆地登上特快列车；金妮被她的哥哥们以“在列车上认识第一个新朋友”的名头安置到了另一个空隔间自由生长，依然是双胞胎和夏洛特独占一间。  
“你们就仗着自己年纪大忽悠她吧，”夏洛特照旧在窗边的位置坐，以一种唱诗般的语气叹息道，“等过两年看金妮怎么收拾你俩。”  
“这话你刚才怎么不跟她说？”弗雷德——和去年一样坐在夏洛特这边——挑起眉毛问。  
乔治，刚刚说瞎话的主要责任人，已经从行李箱里掏出了一副纸牌边洗边招呼他俩：“来不来玩？押这学期的劳动服务。”  
弗雷德兴致勃勃地应了一声，立刻把刚刚的话题抛到了脑后。夏洛特无奈摇头，跟着凑过去摸牌。

中途赫敏来找他们，神色焦虑，说哈利和罗恩不在车上。弗雷德和乔治对视一眼，异口同声地惊呼起“他们怎么能抢在我们之前率先尝试逃学”，被暴怒的赫敏一人赏了一巴掌。夏洛特忍笑到肚子疼，连忙安抚说韦斯莱夫妇会想办法，叫小女巫不要太担心。  
成年人都在，总归不会让两个小孩出什么岔子的……这算是黄金男孩精彩的第二年的序幕吗？夏洛特想着，末了感觉自己过于没心没肺，很是哀悼了一番她随双胞胎那份一同逝去的善良。

入夜时列车抵达了霍格沃茨，广播响起来。夏洛特把梅尔塞苔丝留在车上，看了一眼埃德蒙——黑猫的个头还和去年刚来到她身边时一样小巧，而夏洛特已经比十一岁时长高了三英寸，一只手就能将将抓住它——她弯下腰跟趴在座位上的猫对视，问：“你要跟我走还是陪梅尔一起？”  
小黑猫用金色的眼睛打量她几秒，站起身，慢条斯理地钻进了猫头鹰的笼子。  
夏洛特哑然，心头顿生一种后院起火之感。  
门外的弗雷德叫了她一声。夏洛特赶紧走出门去。

返校的老生们不再乘船渡河，而是搭马车去城堡。弗雷德和乔治轻车熟路地登上其中的一辆、钻进车厢，夏洛特跟着他俩，却在走近马车之后略略停顿了一下。  
——车辕之间站着个长相奇特的生物：头颈的模样像蜥蜴，全身则像是用一具马的骷髅覆上一层薄薄的黑色毛皮，还有对同样漆黑的、蝙蝠一样的巨大翅膀；它一动不动地站在那，身上套着的绳索表面这正是拉动马车的力量来源。  
夏洛特注视着它，能感受到它那没有瞳孔的、银白的眼睛也在安静地注视她。  
片刻之后，她在男孩们的催促声中钻进马车。弗雷德待她坐稳，碰碰她的胳膊，疑惑地问：“怎么这么慢？”  
“我刚才在看那些拉马车的生物。”夏洛特心不在焉地答道，回忆自己有没有在书上看到过它。  
“等下，这些马车不是自己走的吗？”坐在他们俩对面的乔治反问，满脸世界观惨遭破碎的震惊。  
“是有东西拉着的，”夏洛特被他表情逗得一乐，接着说，“但我不知道那种生物叫什么——”

“夜骐。”一个略显冷淡的声音突兀地响起。

夏洛特循着声音抬头望去，发现那是马车厢里之前一直沉默的第四个人：一个女孩，有着披在肩头的长发，是种很浅的亚麻色，校袍的蓝色衬里和胸前的青鹰院徽都表明她来自拉文克劳。发现夏洛特的目光后，她矜持地点了点头，那双颜色浅淡的绿眼睛便转向了一边。  
她不愿交谈。夏洛特看出她的潜台词，便没再搭话。

晚宴之后她早早睡了。第二天在长桌上围观了一番韦斯莱夫人寄来的吼叫信，夏洛特才知道哈利和罗恩居然是开着韦斯莱先生那辆飞车来的学校。  
有点乱来了。夏洛特默默地评价道。毕竟韦斯莱先生还在魔法部工作，出了这种事怕是对事业影响不好……希望审查的后果不要太严重。她记得陋居可是有不少违禁品来着。  
不过韦斯莱家的双胞胎显然没在担心这个——  
“简直太酷了！”弗雷德动作浮夸地敬了他的小弟弟一杯南瓜汁，“这种好事怎么不叫上我们？”  
“就是！太没义气了！”乔治配合作痛心疾首状。  
罗恩垂头丧气，并没有被哥哥们营造的热烈气氛所感染；哈利也面色苍白，像是受了很大打击。夏洛特看不下去，在桌子下边踢了双胞胎一人一脚，示意他们赶紧闭嘴。  
弗雷德扭头冲她挑眉毛，却顺从地安静下来。乔治也跟着偃旗息鼓。  
之后的戏码是珀西和赫敏轮流对闯祸的两人进行说教。


	17. 四．践约

四．践约

开学后的第二周，公共休息室里贴出了魁地奇院队招新的通知。伍德把时间定在早晨七点，据他所说是为了“让我们在头脑清醒体力充沛的条件下进行考核”；彼时坐在球员休息室的人群中听讲的夏洛特抬头打量了一圈，发现所有的正式队员都在打瞌睡、报名的新人也精神萎靡，不由对格兰芬多队长堪比宾斯教授的讲话水平肃然起敬。  
——半小时后她吐槽队长的现世报就来了。伍德大概是听双胞胎说了她有点基础，去年彼此也混了个脸熟，于是追球手选拔的头一个就点了夏洛特上去。  
弗雷德和乔治一人一边鼓励似的拍拍她的后背，难得没说玩笑话。夏洛特冲他俩笑笑，觉得自己的心跳开始有一点加快。  
安吉丽娜负责她的考核。  
不知道这算不算伍德对自己的重视。夏洛特一边想着一边拎了弗雷德的扫帚——她打算等摸清自己的能力之后再去买根合适的——跟安吉丽娜走到草场上。太阳已经升起来，草叶上犹带着未尽的露水，沾湿了她们的鞋面。  
“流程是绕场飞行、传接球、投球、抢断和拦截，”热身完毕后，黑人姑娘轻快地说，“我听说你技术不错，别紧张，正常发挥就行。”  
夏洛特点头，暗暗腹诽弗雷德和乔治到底给她做了多少虚假宣传。安吉丽娜没再多说，跨上扫帚，迅速地拔地而起。  
夏洛特深呼吸一口，也学着她的样子近乎垂直地起飞。

她们一直升高到球门的高度。  
安吉丽娜观看了她升空的后半程，若有所思：“竖直起飞也挺稳，看来绕场可以省了……我们直接运球？”  
“好。”夏洛特乖巧应声，看着安吉丽娜冲地面上的伍德喊了一嗓子。然后她微微移动视线，望见了场地边上红头发的男孩们——这种距离不算远，她还能分清他们谁是谁——弗雷德举起一只手搭在眼前，乔治则抱着胳膊，两人相当一致地仰头注视她。  
夏洛特就着这个视角回忆起春天时的三人魁地奇，露出一个和当时一样的笑来。  
全力以赴。她可是跟人说好了的。

传接球和投球于夏洛特而言还算轻松，抢断和拦截则略有难度。安吉丽娜是经验丰富的追球手，虽然力道不及同龄的男生，敏捷上却更胜一筹；夏洛特不得不压榨自己的体能把速度再提一档，以便追上她的动作——但她能抢到球的机会实在不多，安吉丽娜几乎滴水不漏。  
这让夏洛特抑制不住地感到急躁。  
最后一节的拦截做了四次，然后伍德在下边叫了停。她们停下动作返回地面，夏洛特从扫帚上跳下来，才发觉脊背处的衣服都被汗打湿，风吹过去时泛起一阵阵凉意。  
伍德面对着她皱眉，一脸严肃：“你最后那会儿是什么感觉？”  
夏洛特匀了两口气，确保自己的声音不会发抖，才回答说：“……焦躁。我知道怎么应对她，但手比眼慢。”  
伍德看起来对她的答案还算满意：“嗯。你意识还挺快的，就是体能跟不上；等正式入队之后可能会有更多这一块的训练，做好思想准备。”  
夏洛特表情认真地点头。  
伍德的眉头松开来，伸手拍拍她的肩膀，语气郑重地说：“那就这样。夏洛特·兰德尔，欢迎加入格兰芬多魁地奇队。”  
她感觉自己的胸膛里仿佛有只鸟展开了翅膀。

韦斯莱家的双胞胎在球场边上等她。夏洛特提着扫帚大步跑过去，短短的一路又出了一身的汗。  
弗雷德眼里都是笑，隔着老远就冲她张开手臂：“哟，小乌鸦这么高兴，是不是通过了呀？”  
夏洛特兴冲冲地“嗯”了一声，也不顾自己满身剧烈运动后的狼藉，一头扑进那双张开的手臂里，完成了一个结结实实的拥抱。  
真好啊。  
她的脸挨着他胸口处的衣服，剧烈的呼吸里全是扫帚、青草和火药的气味，分辨不出自己脸上未消的温度和他的体温哪一个更触感鲜明。  
真好啊。夏洛特想着。我终于没有失约。

此后，一周三次的魁地奇训练也加入了夏洛特的日常。

与此同时还有另一件值得一提的事：“吉德罗·洛哈特是个草包”终于成为了大部分霍格沃茨学生的共识。  
话从头说起。出于给新教授的面子，夏洛特向双胞胎借了套“洛哈特传”——多么恰当的名字！她起的——去上本学年的第一节黑魔法防御术。洛哈特果然不负她所望，先是在课上自吹自擂了十分钟他的伟大事迹，接着进行了时长半小时的“洛哈特个人资料问卷”（顺便一提，夏洛特相当不配合地交了白卷），最后用一笼子所谓“魔法界所知的最邪恶的东西”——康沃尔郡小精灵，毁了剩下的半堂课。  
“一个被小精灵抢走魔杖的‘梅林爵士团三等勋章获得者和反黑魔法联盟荣誉会员’，”夏洛特和黄金三人组一起善后时慢条斯理地讽刺道，“我怀疑他到底有多少真才实学。”  
“你不该这么说，夏洛特！”赫敏大声反驳，“他是为了给我们实践的机会！”  
但哈利和罗恩都隐蔽地对夏洛特表示了赞同。

之后的黑魔法防御术课，夏洛特打定主意全数翘掉——显而易见，洛哈特讲课的内容甚至不如奇洛有用，而霍格沃茨的一大优良教学制度就是平时作业不占期末分数；她于是心安理得地把这些时间泡在图书馆。  
鉴于其他的同学都在乖乖上课，她一个格兰芬多出现在图书馆便显得有些另类。夏洛特刚刚走到自己惯常的桌边，就被身后的声音叫住：  
“啊……兰德尔。你好。”  
佩着蓝条纹领带的女孩语气平淡地冲她打招呼。  
夏洛特还记得这张脸。她们曾乘坐同一辆马车来城堡，女孩告诉了她夜骐。但没有更多的交流，夏洛特叫不出她的名字，只好点点头，也道一声“你好”。  
鹰院的女孩歪了歪头，浅亚麻色的长发随之晃动，目光却直直地定在夏洛特身上——夏洛特这才注意到她的眼睛是淡淡的灰绿色，眼神里透着股执拗劲——她自我介绍说：“莫拉格·奥尔森（Morag Olsen），拉文克劳二年级。”略一顿，又补充道：“我们这学期一起上黑魔法防御术。”  
“……如你所见，夏洛特·兰德尔，格兰芬多二年级。”夏洛特眨眨眼睛，“那，英雄所见略同？”  
对面的女孩露出一个微笑。然后她指了指与夏洛特呈对角线的位置，彬彬有礼地问：“我能坐在这里吗？”  
夏洛特点了点头。莫拉格于是姿态优雅地坐下来。

此后的每节黑魔法防御术课，夏洛特都能在图书馆见到莫拉格。其余的时间鹰院女孩往往不见踪迹，夏洛特问起，莫拉格便告诉她“拉文克劳有自己独立的图书馆”——让夏洛特好一阵羡慕。  
幸运的是，她们的关系并未受制于寥寥的交集，尤其是在夏洛特发现莫拉格擅长魔药、对变形术苦手之后。课业优势上的互补使她们很快成为了好伙伴。

二年级初期的负担还算轻松。夏洛特停了跟赫敏的夜间讨论会，照旧把剩余的时间分配给自修和与双胞胎一起的恶作剧研究。重获魔杖使用权的男孩们毫不犹豫地抛弃了坩埚，沿着上一年的进度继续捣鼓各种各样的炸弹。  
夏洛特兴致勃勃地掺和了一脚创意开发部分，然后就被丢去了咒语研究；乔治是这么说的：“行行好，夏洛特，我俩去看那些解构和原理的玩意儿会死的；能不能让咱们仨聪明的脑袋瓜各司其职？——顺便，这学期还有时间帮我们写作业吗？大纲也行？拜托啦。”  
所以夏洛特的计划表上暂且有了这么几项：魔咒学，算术占卜，古代魔文（待定），二到四年级所有课内知识（尽力而为）。  
……真是可喜可贺。

说到算术占卜和古代魔文，夏洛特觉得这是学起来最像麻瓜课程的两门：前者像数学，把所有已知的信息都转换成数字，进行特殊的组合、排列、转译和解读；后者像外语，先学字母再谈意义，自有一套语言体系；具体都要再加上许多巫师的把戏。  
暑假里她学了一遍算术占卜入门、背了古代魔文的字母表，眼下正踩在巨人的肩膀上继续深造——这个巨人指的就是在O.W.Ls里拿了12个O的比尔和珀西。  
话说回来，霍格沃茨要求学生们三年级开始上选修课，至少两门，上不封顶；除去那些全选的豪杰，一般人都是选两到三门的。加雷斯在第二封信里给她推荐了算术占卜和古代魔文，并且言辞委婉地劝她别尝试占卜课——夏洛特很是好奇，找韦斯莱家各位哥哥问了一圈，结果连珀西都对这门课表情微妙。直到这学期开学，弗雷德和乔治热情邀请她欣赏了他们新写的占卜课作业，夏洛特才如醍醐灌顶：可能这就是每所学校的选修里都必备的水课。  
——怪不得双胞胎去年都没让她帮忙写这门作业。按照“给自己预言的下场越惨分越高”的标准，恶作剧大师的头脑足够让他们次次得O了。

基于以上种种，早在九月，夏洛特就坚定地在自己的选课表上划掉了占卜课。


	18. 五．魁地奇社交礼仪

五．魁地奇社交礼仪

围观格兰芬多魁地奇队的训练将近一年，夏洛特认为自己在心理层面上还算是准备充分；但正式投入奥利弗·魁地奇狂人·伍德麾下后，她才发现从前的自己实在是过于天真单纯：队长大人言而有信，给她的体能训练比别人多三分之一，在正式训练后加时进行；而正式训练的强度比她之前见过的普通模式又上了一个台阶。  
“我们没有太多时间了，”伍德一脸严肃——夏洛特真要怀疑他只有这一个表情——地说，“去年我们有了哈利，最棒的找球手，本来能够一举赢得魁地奇杯；但是出了些无法预料的状况……”  
夏洛特记得这个。去年最后一场对战拉文克劳的比赛展开时，哈利正因为英勇对抗伏地魔而躺在校医室里；格兰芬多由于缺少找球手而落了个一败涂地的结局。  
“……无论如何，我们今年要格外努力，大家加油。”伍德意犹未尽地结束了他的演讲。这往往也宣告着他的队员们终于可以走出球员休息室做些正经训练了。

使用魁地奇球场是有时间限制的。伍德通常会把格兰芬多队的常规训练时间申请在早晨，这样就能多占用一点之前的时间来讲战术——一点无伤大雅的小心思，不过往往会给他的阵前训话雪上加霜：能全程保持清醒的队员本就寥寥无几，这下更是全军覆没。夏洛特之前还勉力支撑眼皮，发现其余的人都坐着睡过去之后便也破罐破摔地闭上了眼——反正伍德下次肯定要再讲一遍。

今年招进队里的新人除了夏洛特之外都是三年级的男生，伊登·道格拉斯（Eden Douglas）和迈克尔·威尔逊（Michael Wilson），他们被安排了击球手和守门员的训练；夏洛特则得到了追球手替补和找球手替补的位子。  
“我们要一直这么一个人分两半用吗？”夏洛特偷偷问弗雷德和乔治，眼神里充满了“我队原来如此人丁寥落”的震惊。  
“学校里的队伍嘛，新人入队都这样。打个半年就差不多固定下来了。”乔治解释道。  
“而且找球手你怎么练？全队就哈利擅长，他还是天赋型的。”弗雷德大大咧咧地拍拍她，“你好好跟安吉丽娜学就得啦。”  
——安吉丽娜确实是整个队伍里能力最强的追球手。  
夏洛特应了一声，模模糊糊地感觉自己好像就此踏入了一个崭新的圈子。

正式确认这一点是在几天后的图书馆。  
彼时夏洛特正拿着珀西提供的参考书单挨个书架扫荡，敛走所经之处的全部上榜者。从某一个的尽头返回来时她被人挡了道，闷头说了句“借过”。  
“哎，你是伍德那儿新来的小朋友？”头顶上传来这么一句。  
声音听着很是清朗，但是内容让人不大爽。夏洛特边想边抬头，眼前是个高她一头多、系蓝纹领带的男生——怎么又是拉文克劳？——头发灿金眼睛碧绿，长相还蛮英俊，笑容满面地看着她：“哟，你好呀。我记得你是叫夏洛特？”  
夏洛特点头承认，脑子里搜索这张脸无果，便出声问：“你好，请问前辈你是？”  
男生脸上的笑容垮了垮，仿佛有些委屈：“同为追球手哎，你不认识我？”  
这是什么神奇逻辑。夏洛特想着，诚实地摇摇头。  
“真打击人……”他小声嘟哝，又接着说，“我是罗杰·戴维斯，拉文克劳的，我们队前几次训练时间跟你们挨着，记得不？”  
他这么一说，夏洛特回忆起之前的训练，似乎是有这么个金发的鹰院男生在两队交接场地时跟伍德讲话。但她要么困要么累，完全没注意边上是什么人。  
罗杰看着她的表情就明白过来：“亏我还爱才心起观察了你几回呢，小朋友。这样搞得我好没面子。”  
“……那真是抱歉。”夏洛特干巴巴地说。  
她可真没料到除了弗雷德和乔治，还能有人表演欲旺盛到如此地步。  
罗杰看起来被她的回话逗乐了：“没事啦，我就是跟你打个招呼。”想了想，又更开心了一点：“挺好的，终于有一回让我赶在塞德之前认识了新后辈……”  
夏洛特决定不要配合他问出那句“塞德是谁”。

不过她不久之后就知道了答案。塞德里克·迪戈里，四年级的赫奇帕奇——有一次正好是狮獾两院的训练时间挨着，这个深色头发的高个男孩跟伍德聊了好久的天，两人看起来私交甚笃——也是他们院的找球手，在霍格沃茨的女孩里人气颇高。  
顺带一提，罗杰·戴维斯的年纪跟他一样；他们俩也都基本确定了会接任各自学院下一任的魁地奇队长。  
这么看来，弗雷德他们那届在魁地奇方面称得上人才辈出。

正式的比赛要等到十一月才开始，头两个月各家队伍都在招兵买马、训练新鲜血液；除此之外，学院之间——特指除了斯莱特林之外的三个学院之间——也会组织一些友谊赛来进行模拟，以锻炼队员的临场素质。  
十月的第一周，伍德宣布本学年的第一场联谊赛在周末举行，和拉文克劳一起；本着训练新人、友谊第一的宗旨，新入队的三人都要上场，把安吉丽娜和双胞胎换下来。  
人换了，格兰芬多的战术却没换，夏洛特补了安吉丽娜的位子，就要任主攻追球手——坦白地讲，她从周五晚饭时就开始紧张了。  
毕竟她人生的前十二年完全没有跟人并肩作战的经历。夏洛特习惯了做个散兵游勇，即便练习了一番协调配合，她也怕自己是那只队伍里的黑羊。  
但是……她也不想放弃这个机会。哪怕只是向一群不需要她证明的人证明自己。  
或者说，她从一开始就不想辜负某些苦心。无论那来自风雨中的天文塔、春日傍晚的球场还是令人昏昏欲睡的球员休息室。

“我会去给你助威的！”金妮特意从一年级那边跑过来挨着她坐，小脸兴奋得泛红，一点小雀斑都像要跳出来，“加油啊夏洛特！”  
夏洛特木着脸瞟了眼另一边的弗雷德和乔治——瞧瞧那看热闹不嫌事大的奸笑，到处宣扬的罪魁祸首一准是他们俩——有种以头抢长桌的欲望：“好的，那你动静小一点，不要吓到哈利，最重要的是不要吓到我。”  
金妮气势汹汹地拍了她一下。

等到周末，金妮果然信守承诺出现在了看台上。一块来的还有赫敏和罗恩。夏洛特暗暗希望他们仨都去盯着哈利，别把眼神分给自己。她一边这么想着一边摩挲手里的扫帚柄，感觉心跳比入队考核那天跳得还快。  
“这么紧张可真不像你哎。”弗雷德一脸贱兮兮的笑，“瞅你这脸色，都要变成白乌鸦啦。”  
“回想一下你平时上课回答问题的感觉？”乔治善良地提出建议，“都是被人盯着，感觉应该差不多。”  
“差远了。”夏洛特说，“答题我错了就错了；在这出错是要连累全队的。”  
男孩们对视一眼，还没来得及说什么，门口的帘子就被掀起来——伍德在外边喊：“到点了，待会要上场的出来热身。”

入场的时候大致按位置走，夏洛特对着的拉文克劳追球手正好是罗杰。金发碧眼的男孩子笑容灿烂地冲她晃晃手：“早上好呀小朋友。”  
“早上好，戴维斯。”夏洛特回道。  
“叫我罗杰就行，”他语调轻快，“今天加油啊。”  
夏洛特慢慢地点头：“……嗯。你们也是。”

起飞之后，身处高空和手边流过的风让她镇定了许多。  
如果只是注意点局势、做自己该做的事，那么团队合作似乎也不是很难。  
拉文克劳的新人位也是三个，守门员和两个追球手。格兰芬多这边的前期试探由凯蒂主导，夏洛特在战线周围游击，感觉出那两个追球手的水平应该稍逊于自己。  
……看起来赢面挺大？  
战况进入了正式攻防。凯蒂被堵截，鬼飞球传给艾丽娅，对面的新人抛下凯蒂冲过来；夏洛特同时压下扫帚提速，从交锋的边缘掠过——艾丽娅会意地抛出鬼飞球——夏洛特接到了；她速度不减，继续向对面球门突袭——  
左侧风声突起！  
夏洛特余光瞥见了冲她来的游走球，矮下身子准备再次提速——砰！对面的游走球比她的预判快了些，正正击中她的扫帚尾，巨大的冲力带得她向侧边翻滚——她抓紧了掌心的扫帚柄——感到自己手臂间一空。  
“——差点就能成功啦，新人！”  
夏洛特稳住身体，感觉自己有点头晕。刚刚从她这里抢球成功还丢了句嘲讽的罗杰已经飞远了，凯蒂和艾丽娅正在赶去拦截。

她闭了闭眼睛，感受到胸腔里剧烈的心跳。  
……为着与之前的紧张不同的、另一种情绪。

她再一次握紧扫帚，冲向战线前沿。  
之后的夏洛特发挥得格外漂亮，其他两人合作完成了好几次有效进攻。罗杰固然能力出众，但与新人协力总有疏漏；两方的比分紧咬着攀升。半小时后哈利抓住了飞贼。

比赛结束，夏洛特跳下扫帚的时候晃了晃——身心都是不同以往的累，她甚至感觉腿有点软——然后有人从旁边扶了她一把。  
夏洛特站稳了，抬起眼，看见收回手的罗杰。  
“谢谢。”她说。  
罗杰小幅度地笑了笑：“不客气。……你后半程有点凶哎小朋友，被那一声刺激到了吗？”  
“算是吧。”夏洛特简单地承认道，听起来心平气和。  
“不好意思啊，我忘了你头回上场……”罗杰用没拿扫帚的那只手摸了摸鼻子，表情有一点尴尬，“你能不能别往心里去啊？”  
夏洛特闻言看向他的眼睛，沉默。

其实那只是一句挑衅而已。管用，但是也只在场上起效。  
她还不至于分不清场合。

不过这位敌队追球手前辈的表情真的……有点搞笑。  
夏洛特控制着自己面无表情，心想从旁人的视角看，这一幕可能很像弗雷德和乔治欺负罗恩。

难以言喻的沉默持续了几秒，罗杰像是受不了她的目光，一脸纠结地开口：“呃，那要不，我下回请你吃零食赔礼？”  
“……哈哈。”夏洛特不再忍耐，放纵自己笑出声来，“——不用啦，场上挑衅也是种战术，我明白的。”  
罗杰一愣，反应过来：“哎——你刚刚吓唬我？”  
“我也没想到前辈你这么好骗啊，”夏洛特乖巧承认，“不好意思了。这下就算我们扯平了吧。”  
罗杰脸上的表情很是一番变幻，最终无奈地笑出来：“……好心机啊你。”  
“过奖过奖。”夏洛特谦虚地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名字后边带英文的说明是我捏的人物啦，原著里没有的。


	19. 六．Boys And Talks

六．Boys And Talks

周二的时候伍德去抽了签，回来后宣布格兰芬多今年的第一场比赛在十一月下旬，对阵斯莱特林。这个时间相较于以往来说有些迟，对他们有利有弊：好处是能够多一点时间观摩别家的比赛、借此打磨自己；弊端就是正式比赛的那天还离得远，大家都难免有些松懈。  
——大概不包括夏洛特。伍德给她专门定制的体能训练不全神贯注根本坚持不下来，每次训练结束夏洛特都累得一根手指也不想动，休息半天才能缓过来。  
但这也确实说明伍德对队员们尽心尽力。夏洛特理解她的好队长一片苦心，从来不偷工减料。  
就是真的很累。

“起来起来，别活动完就坐那，腿会粗。”安吉丽娜好笑地轻轻踢夏洛特的小腿。  
又是一次只练素质不做战术演习的晨间短训。伍德今天选的时间极为刁钻，卡着点结束正好能赶上最后一波早饭——不过夏洛特已经顾不上早饭了，她只想就地一睡不起。  
“粗就粗啦，我好累……”她变本加厉地往后一仰，整个人像个摊在草地上的煎蛋。  
“不回去吃饭你待会上课怎么办啊？”安吉丽娜又踢踢她。  
夏洛特闭着眼睛赶人：“洛哈特的课我本来就不去……你放我躺一会，等下我自己就回去啦。”  
格兰芬多的黑珍珠这才放弃努力，摇了摇头说：“那我走了，你记得锁休息室门。”  
夏洛特听见她哼着歌离开了。

她仰躺在草地上。太阳升起来有一会儿了，但夏洛特能感觉到身下的草叶子还沾着点露水，被她身上运动完的热气一蒸，整个背都有点潮乎乎的。她懒得翻身，阳光就毫无阻碍地洒在她脸上，阖上眼帘仍能看见一片暖融融的橙红色。  
队员们都走了，耳边却也不是全然寂静的。今早的风不大，抚过草场时带起的声响微不可闻；茎叶之间摩擦产生的细小动静；还有忠实的土地为她传递的某个脚步声——  
夏洛特眼前的橙红色一暗。有人在她头顶处蹲下来。

“你敢把手上的水抹我脸上我跟你没完，弗雷德·韦斯莱。”她闭着眼睛说。  
红头发的男孩子“啧”了一声，悻悻地把沾满露水的手背到身后甩了甩：“你怎么知道是我？”  
“……一个优秀的恶作剧大师应该知道人不能两次踏进同一条河流。”  
“啥意思？”  
夏洛特无奈地睁开眼睛。弗雷德倒着的脸就在她上方，头顶的红发被一束擦过去的阳光照成金色，湖蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，眼神里写满了虚心求教。  
她倍感心累，解释道：“就是说，一个恶作剧最好不要做两次，尤其是对同一个人。”  
“哦。”他诚恳地点了点头。  
“你们收拾完东西了？”夏洛特问。  
“是啊，来叫你吃饭，结果还没过来就看见你在这躺着。”  
“累。我都没劲起来去礼堂了。”  
“那你就在这瘫着？”弗雷德挑眉，在夏洛特的角度看奇怪极了，“不怕腿变粗了？”  
“噫，你不要乱学人家女孩子说话。”  
弗雷德夸张地撇嘴，又说：“快起来，不然你明天又要喊腿疼。”  
夏洛特闭眼装死。  
弗雷德使劲拽她：“快——起——来——！”  
她不为所动。  
“……行吧。”弗雷德放弃拉她，“这是你自找的啊小乌鸦？”他的腔调里充满了不怀好意，话音未落就冲夏洛特腰上伸出手去，作势要挠她痒痒。  
“——！”  
电光石火之间，夏洛特迅速往边上一滚、一个骨碌就爬了起来，冰蓝色的眼睛瞪着他，目光里满是对他的控诉。  
弗雷德无辜地摊摊手，看着她一脑袋还沾着草叶的乱毛笑：“快走，乔治还等着咱俩吃饭呢。”

饭后夏洛特翘课去图书馆。  
算术占卜学到现在，她自觉足以应付加雷斯的几道谜题，便打算暂且放放，转而争取在冬天之前把古代魔文提到同一水平。除了书，珀西还额外借了她自己的笔记，夏洛特把这两样连同自己空白的笔记本一道铺在桌面上，顿生一种指点江山之感。  
正琢磨某个概念时，她察觉到有片阴影投在旁边的羊皮纸上。夏洛特以为是莫拉格——这片的桌子靠窗，莫拉格喜欢站在窗边背东西——也没抬头；结果几秒之后，她身前一暗，伴随着“噼里啪啦”的声响，一阵糖果雨落在了她面前的桌子上。  
夏洛特吓了一跳，立刻抬头——罗杰站在她桌子边上，正一边把手里的包装袋子折起来一边冲她笑：“早上好啊，小朋友。”  
“早上好。”夏洛特礼貌地打了个招呼，接着指指面前铺了小半张桌面的糖，“这啥？”  
“上回说的，请你吃零食。”罗杰理直气壮。  
一句垃圾话而已。夏洛特看看糖又看看人，感觉有点哭笑不得：“你还来真的啊。”  
“那当然，前辈要言而有信嘛。”罗杰眨眨眼睛，催着她把乱七八糟的一堆扫进书包里，又看看她展开的书，“你在学古代魔文？”  
夏洛特点头，“前辈有何见教？”  
“没，感叹一下现在的孩子真是越来越勤奋了。”他摆摆手，“我去上课啦，拜拜。”  
夏洛特跟他挥挥手。

片刻之后她又感觉到有人在她桌边；还来？夏洛特一边想着一边气势凌厉地再一次抬起头来——姗姗来迟的莫拉格察觉到视线，从书里抬眼看她：“怎么了？”  
“……没事，”夏洛特失笑摇头，“你要吃糖吗？”

那之后她常常在图书馆见到罗杰，频率几乎和撞见赫敏一样高。最初的几回他们互相打招呼，接着错身而过；渐渐地，罗杰开始来她这一片找座位。  
“你真的挺像个拉文克劳的。”某天，罗杰突然这么跟她说。  
“……？”夏洛特茫然地抬起头来——今天罗杰坐她对面——用目光传达疑问。  
金发的男孩歪在椅子里，一手撑脸一手转羽毛笔，神情若有所思：“你看，我来图书馆十次，次次都能碰见你，别的学院哪有这样的学生？”  
“你这叫刻板印象，外边那群非鹰院的学生要打你的。”夏洛特回答，想了想，又大胆地加上一句：“要说的话，我还觉得你不像拉文克劳呢。”  
他来了兴致，正了正身子：“喔，有何高见？”  
“我想想，”夏洛特用手里的笔敲了敲羊皮纸，“你第一回跟我说话，在图书馆那次，我的印象是‘这人怎么这么自来熟’。”  
罗杰的表情顿时有些委屈：“哎哎！怎么能这么看我。”  
夏洛特已经对这个免疫了，没搭理他，继续往下说：“然后是那次联谊赛，你那句垃圾话，其实我当时确实被激怒了，不过之后冷静下来也没当回事。比赛完了你还特意过来道歉，我就觉得吧……你还挺细致的，没表面看起来那么轻浮。”  
罗杰看上去颇为受用：“哇哦。”  
“后来发现你魁地奇真的打得挺好，不愧是要做队长的人。”夏洛特一笔带过。  
“说得好，多夸两句。”罗杰笑眯眯的，碧绿的眼睛弯成弧。  
夏洛特失笑：“没了。”  
对面的人表情立时垮下来：“没了？怎么能没了？”  
“没了呀。以后你多表现点，我就有的夸了。”夏洛特慢悠悠地说，有种扳回一成的愉悦。

不过，后来有几次夏洛特遇到学习上的问题，本着类似“远亲不如近邻”的想法问了问罗杰之后，她发现他也当得起一句才智出众。  
“我现在觉得你有点像个拉文克劳了。”夏洛特一边看着被罗杰演示了过程的羊皮纸一边说。那上面的逻辑精巧而简洁，于她如拨云见日，让她想起比尔。  
罗杰依然是那副斜在椅子里的姿势，嘴上还不忘反击她：“你这也是刻板印象吧？”  
“那你这算是记仇吗？”夏洛特头也不抬地回。  
“也许，”他也迅速地答道，“我之前在你心里到底是怎样的形象啊。”  
“我又没听说关于你成绩好的传闻，大家夸的都是迪戈里。”夏洛特立刻为自己辩护，“而且我也没想到你选了古代魔文。你选修课都选的什么？”  
“年级第一当然备受赞誉啦，之后的二三四五六跟其他人又有什么区别呢？”罗杰状似惆怅地感叹道，“我选的算术占卜和古代魔文。”  
“去年一年级的年级第二表示有被伤害到，”夏洛特面无表情地控诉了一句，“我还以为你会全选。”  
“对不起，我并非有意。”罗杰赶紧坐正了说，等到下一句时又倚回去，“为什么要全选？下限两门，我正好有两门想学的，这不挺好么。况且有些知识于我而言没什么意义——相信我，这可是前辈的经验之谈。”  
“我接受你的歉意。不过没意义的知识？你真这么认为？”夏洛特抬头看他。  
这种论调她还没怎么见人直截了当地说出来过。在她熟悉的在乎成绩的人里，赫敏和珀西都信奉知识至上、照单全收，比尔可能是全都消化了再拣出有用的。乍见有人同自己一般、怎么说呢，不思进取？让她顿生一种高山流水遇知音之感。  
“那就好，我们终于不再同时谈两个话题了吗？”罗杰也看回去，冲她眨了眨眼，“我真的这么想——这个不算。”  
“好的不算，结束了。”夏洛特郑重地点点头，“我收回前言。你确实是个拉文克劳。”  
罗杰转笔的动作一顿，露出微笑：“那就谢谢你的承认？”  
他的绿眼睛凝视着她，里面有同样浅而真诚的笑意。  
夏洛特笑笑，说：“嗯。不客气。”

“我还是想说，你学习勤奋，功课好，参加训练还认真，在魁地奇上又有天分——最主要的是咱俩脑回路这么合拍，你怎么就不是个拉文克劳呢？那我就后继有人了。”  
“……你先去问问分院帽会不会给人分错学院，我们再来讨论‘脑回路合拍’这个尚且存疑的问题。”


	20. 七．一个词语所引发的

七．一个词语所引发的

夏洛特承认，尽管魁地奇训练逼得她早起、每天都肌肉酸痛、饭量增大到不可思议，但只要一飞起来，她就能迅速感到自由带来的安宁。与那种快乐比起来，肉体上的痛苦根本算不了什么。  
——好吧，有时候还是算的。尤其是进行安排在周末早上的长时训练的时候。她就算再怎么体谅她的好队长，也会限时地产生些怨气。  
伍德要求他们天亮的时候集合。夏洛特到球员休息室的时候里面几乎没人，她找了个不前不后的角落坐下就开始打盹。过了不知多久，一声巨大的咳嗽让夏洛特一个激灵惊醒，她接着就发现自己挨到了墙边，弗雷德靠着自己、乔治靠着弗雷德，俩人都睡得十分香甜，就差打起呼噜来。  
夏洛特低下头，侧过去看弗雷德的脸。男孩垂着头枕在她肩上，头发蹭得乱七八糟，眉毛在睡梦中舒展开，和垂下来的睫毛一样都是泛金的姜红色；鼻梁附近淡淡的雀斑随着呼吸一起一伏；他这时候没笑，嘴角就有点向下抿着，表情看起来甚至有些乖巧。  
这家伙的睡相居然很纯良。夏洛特默默盯了他一会儿，然后动了动被压着的那边肩膀：“嘿。醒醒。”  
“……嗯……？”弗雷德被带得晃了晃，咕哝一声，还没清醒过来。  
于是夏洛特坏心顿起，毫不客气地扬手往他腿上拍了一巴掌。用劲不大声音很响。  
“——！”  
弗雷德浑身一震，“蹭”地坐直了身子——乔治被他的动作晃得摔了下去，正一边抱怨着一边支起手来——他扭头，蓝眼睛瞪得很大，气势汹汹地瞅着她。  
让她想起在陋居时每天早上跟她进行被窝拉锯战的金妮，还有教训双胞胎时的珀西和韦斯莱夫人。这其中除了血缘，大概也很有些家庭教育的因素。  
夏洛特歪歪头，笑得十分灿烂：“叫你起床。不客气。”  
伍德适时地敲了敲他那块巨大的图板。弗雷德悻悻地冲夏洛特磨牙，转头去听队长讲话。

夏洛特入队不过一个多月，已经总结出了规律：这种演讲，全队集中精神的时间不会超过十分钟。  
比如五分钟后的现在：弗雷德坐在她旁边挤眉弄眼地做鬼脸，一点心思都没放在伍德的讲的内容上。夏洛特一边听着排兵布阵一边分心看他，一时不察漏出点笑声——伍德立马回头，目光凌厉地看过来；乔治反应极快地一肘子怼在弗雷德背后，敲得他俯下身去发出惊天动地的咳嗽声，自己则一脸无辜地跟队长大人对视。  
伍德瞪了双胞胎一眼，转身背对众人继续讲。  
弗雷德直起身来向乔治扑去，俩人开始无声搏斗。夏洛特在一边竭力认真听讲，但是脸上忍笑的表情怎么看怎么诡异。

等到伍德唠唠叨叨地说完，太阳已经升得很高了。队员们出门热身，然后一个接一个地骑上扫帚。看台上一如既往地坐着赫敏和罗恩，还有个矮个子的小男孩——好像是一年级的，夏洛特见过他追着哈利拍照，看起来和金妮会很有共同语言——现在他也兴奋地举着相机拍个不停。  
哈利、双胞胎和两个男生替补在高空练习，夏洛特、凯蒂和艾丽娅则聚到一起做追球手的训练。夏洛特转弯的时候恰好从正面瞧见不远处的伍德，他正边指着男孩们边跟身旁的安吉丽娜说话——等到伍德毕业，安吉丽娜会接任格兰芬多队的队长；他从今年开始教她一些战术方面的东西。  
不知道院队队长的任命标准是什么，夏洛特自己猜首要条件可能是“热爱魁地奇”：伍德自不必说，他对这东西是纯粹的喜爱，从来都心甘情愿地为它耗费心血——哪怕过去的几年里格兰芬多没能获得奖杯也不会挫败他的热情；安吉丽娜，跟过她几次队内对抗赛和联谊赛后，夏洛特就明白这个飒爽的姑娘性格里相当重视集体荣誉，为了队伍的胜利能毫不犹豫地奉献——这当然也是一种热爱。  
至于再往下，年纪挨着的就是凯蒂、艾丽娅、道格拉斯和威尔逊，以及她和哈利……

夏洛特没想完，余光注意到队友们纷纷降低了高度往地面返去。她朝他们去的方向望，发现了一队穿着绿袍子、拿着扫帚的人。  
斯莱特林？他们来干嘛？  
夏洛特心头升起一点不好的预感。她压了压扫帚柄，向着人群聚集的方向去。

她落地的时间稍晚，两边人员例行的互相嘲讽已经进行了一阵，斯莱特林的队长——马库斯·弗林特，长得最像猩猩的那位——正给格兰芬多的人展示他们新买的扫帚，七把光轮2001；罗恩和赫敏下了看台，也才匆匆赶到。  
凭着物质财富就自以为高贵的人真是哪里都有。夏洛特听着对面的炫耀，感觉有点无聊。大马尔福花了十二年拿金钱养出来的儿子让她想起洛哈特，可洛哈特都知道长得好看且笑脸对人才能赢得粉丝。  
“至少格兰芬多队里没有一个队员是花了钱的；他们完全是凭能力进来的！”赫敏的声音，刻薄的内容听起来完全不像她——这绝不是我带坏的，梅林作证。夏洛特想。  
然后她听见德拉科·马尔福恶狠狠地回道：“没人问你，你这个泥巴种！”

——夏洛特不懂这是什么意思，但她马上就反应过来这一定是个恶毒的词：弗雷德几乎是在马尔福吐出那个词的瞬间就蹿了出去、半路被伍德拦下来——高大的六年级喊着“别动手！别跟这种人！”——夏洛特匆忙中只来得及拉住慢了他兄弟一步的乔治（这也挺不容易的，愤怒中的男孩子力气比她大多了），看着他被怒火烧着的眼睛说：“别冲动！那是什么？”  
与此同时，在艾丽娅的尖叫声里，罗恩咆哮着“你要为此付出代价！”冲马尔福发射了咒语——  
但他撞断的魔杖回火了。  
绿光伴随着爆炸声击中了他自己，把他撞倒在地；伍德松开了拉扯着弗雷德的手，格兰芬多的人纷纷围到罗恩的身边；赫敏惊惶地问他怎么样。  
夏洛特看着罗恩咳嗽两声、吐出几条鼻涕虫，皱着眉转头——斯莱特林们在放声大笑——然后她发现自己还拽着乔治的胳膊，后者正以一种奇特的表情看着她，像是在问“你怎么还拽着我”。  
夏洛特镇定地又问了一遍：“那个词、马尔福说的，那是什么意思？”  
“是一种对麻瓜出身的人的侮辱，”乔治也皱着眉回答她，神情里又带上些怒气，“意思是肮脏劣等的血统，斯莱特林那帮子人总觉得他们比别人高贵——”

如果说到因不合群而被孤立和排挤，夏洛特会想到霸凌。  
说到血统论，她会想到封建制度。  
而说到种族歧视，她会想到纳粹。  
为什么总有人认为自己生来就比旁人高贵？

“我也为你感到悲哀。”八月时她曾对某个人这样反击。

“……但愿麦格教授看在这个份上别停我的赛。”夏洛特喃喃自语着打断乔治，迅速做了决定，又抬起头来看着他的眼睛叮嘱了一句，“我有预感，等下你可得抓紧我再跑。”  
“哈？”乔治不明所以地发出一个音节。

夏洛特说完就没理他，转过身去。她的目光在银绿的人群里逡巡一番，锁定了那个淡金头发、脸色苍白的男孩。  
对面的人还没察觉到她的注视，仍在放肆地嘲笑着罗恩。  
夏洛特没在乎这些。而且她也相信，德拉科·马尔福很快也不会在乎这些了。夏洛特的手放在口袋里、手指拢着她的魔杖，能感到熟悉的冰冷从小臂蔓延到指尖，接着充盈全身；但在这种冰冷里，夏洛特却觉得自己像在沉默地燃烧。  
——这大概是她第一次怀着这种心情使用魔法。

是该叫它“愤怒”，还是“憎恶”？

然后她动作迅猛地拔出魔杖、对准目标，厉声道：“——四分五裂！”

“好生猛呀，小乌鸦。”伍德走后，弗雷德坐到她身边来，挤眉弄眼地说，“你看见马尔福那个表情没？当着这么多人的面袍子碎掉，他脸都绿了。”  
“没有，我当时只顾着爽了。”夏洛特蔫蔫的——鉴于实打实动手了的另一个罗恩·韦斯莱不归自己管、又是受害者，伍德的怨言都丢给了夏洛特，刚刚才怒气冲冲地跟她吼了一通“训练期间在球场斗殴多么容易导致参与者停赛”等等玩意。这时让她表现得兴高采烈属实为难。  
“别担心，坏个衣服这种小打小闹没人会在意的……无非是接下来几天你得小心他报复。”乔治善解人意地安慰道。  
“我知道，”夏洛特闷闷地答，“‘还得防着他们第一场比赛针对你’，伍德说的——真麻烦。”  
“安心啦，我们会保护你的。”弗雷德大大咧咧地揉揉她的头发，“作为你可靠的战友和击球手。”  
“……嗯。”夏洛特应道。  
“开心点？”弗雷德追着说。  
“嗯，好开心哦。”  
“……好敷衍啊小乌鸦。”

夏洛特当然不会后悔出这个头。  
但当罗杰见到她的第一句也是笑着说“听说你分裂咒用得不错”时，夏洛特还是感到了一种家丑外扬的心累。  
“你反省一下自己是不是太八卦了点。”夏洛特没好气地说。  
近两个月相处下来，夏洛特觉得自己对着罗杰快要跟对着弗雷德和乔治一样损了。  
“八卦不八卦的我不知道，反正这事在魁地奇圈子里算是传开了。”罗杰笑眯眯地晃晃手指，“你魔咒水平确实好——只撕了他一件队服袍子，控制力不错。”  
“过奖。”夏洛特头也不抬地问，“你还有什么想说的吗？”  
“唔，”罗杰往前凑了凑，把下巴撑在掌心上，“伍德跟你讲聚众斗殴可能会被停赛了？”  
“嗯。入队那会儿就讲过。”  
“我就知道。”罗杰笑了一下，“不过让我猜猜，你是仔细考虑过才选的分裂咒吧？”

夏洛特停下笔，抬头看他，眼里的蓝色忽然显得有些凛冽。  
罗杰神色如常，还冲她眨眨眼睛。  
她没说话，幅度轻微地点点头。

罗杰坐正了点，表情也变得认真了些，一双碧绿的眼睛看着她——夏洛特发现他很喜欢看着别人的眼睛说话。  
“伤害性咒语可能会被停赛，即使是斯莱特林出言不逊在先，也容易不占理；用来切割物件、不能作用于人体的分裂咒呢？强度不大，和鼻涕虫咒一样都是二年级小巫师能发出来的水平，又只撕毁了一件袍子，谁看了都会以为是小孩子的打闹。”  
“但是马尔福？爱面子的小屁孩。当众出洋相，尤其是带着斯莱特林院徽、象征着他竭力争取的新位置的袍子被人当面毁掉，比打他一拳更让他感到耻辱。”  
他轻轻地笑起来，语调一如往常的柔软：“——哇，你可真是个狠角色呀，小朋友。”

夏洛特没有否认，看了看他的表情，沉默许久之后才慢慢地说：“看来你没打算告发我？”  
“为什么要说？”罗杰反问她，“低年级学生无伤大雅的玩闹而已。”  
“……你真这么想？”  
“我保证。”  
夏洛特沉默，神情若有所思。

这阵沉默持续好了一会儿。  
罗杰以为这个话题结束了，低下头去看自己的书，突然听见她说：“我之后再想这件事，总觉得那时的自己有点阴暗。”  
拉文克劳的高年级抬头，对面头发乌黑的女孩子目光安静地望着他，冰蓝的眼底隐约有一点挣扎。  
他于是失笑：“这算什么阴暗啊，人之常情罢了。”

他们相对无言，各自低下头去写字。  
良久，又有人开口：“什么时候有空，我教你个咒语吧。”

之后的某天，夏洛特花了一整个下午，从罗杰那学会了“粉身碎骨”。  
“这个通常来说对固体有效。也可以对人使用，效果大概是让咒语范围内的骨头骨折。”他像转羽毛笔一样转着手中的魔杖，“不过一个盔甲护身就能防住，所以不算黑魔法。”  
夏洛特看着实验用的小木块——已经碎成了近似粉末的样子——应了一声，问：“为什么教我这个？”  
罗杰思考了一下，回答道：“大概是因为它像分裂咒的升级版？”  
夏洛特眨眨眼睛，并不相信。  
“……小朋友，你以后要跟谁撒谎可得注意点眼神，把你想什么都暴露了。”罗杰笑了笑，又开口，“这是不是你掌握的第一个，嗯，不像恶作剧用的咒语？我知道你魔咒学得超前不少。”  
“嗯。”夏洛特说。  
具有真正意义上的杀伤力的咒语她看过不少，也试过几句，但熟练到能随心使用的，这还是第一个。罗杰不光成绩好、魔法用得不错，教人也很有水平。

沉默几秒，他突然说：“其实跟我那天说的话有一点关系。”

他收起笑容，停下来想了一会，才慢慢地继续：“你可以干脆认为，我说那些话，只是因为自己的表现欲。我察觉到了，就忍不住要讲所发现的。以及，那天我本意只是调侃，不是想责备你。我说你没用伤害性咒语而是用了分裂咒，意思不是批判你为了不造成严重后果才不用；我是想说，你没有在愤怒之下试图从生命安全这方面来伤害他。这很好。……虽然羞辱人算精神伤害吧，不过跟他那句比起来其实也不算什么。”  
他略一停顿，笑了一下。夏洛特跟着笑笑，没有打断他。  
“而且，受到伤害——不论是自己还是身边的人——就要反击，这是人的本能。只要不违背所坚持的道德，在此之上最大程度保全己方的利益、造成对手的损失，这是该动的心思。你也不必因此对谁觉得愧疚。”  
“怎么说呢……我相信这么个说法：能够控制自己的人，才能驯服力量；而拥有力量的人，才能保护自己。我教你粉碎咒，大概也有这个原因吧。”

夏洛特点头，顿了顿，问出来：“这也是经验之谈吗？”  
罗杰笑了笑，没有回答。他的目光落在很远的地方。


	21. 八．首胜

八．首胜

那之后的几天，夏洛特见到罗杰时心情都有一点微妙。  
可能是因为他一眼看穿了她从未示人的心思，也可能是因为他反过来安抚她的那些幽微难言的情绪——那些她很难对人讲述的东西。弗雷德和乔治没有这么多曲折的想法，夏洛特也不愿对着他们剖析这些，在她看来是自我中最为晦暗和淤积的部分——那仿佛是对着清白的日光剖出心底的淤泥。  
而对着赫敏，夏洛特怎么都无从说起。  
……她当然也没想对罗杰说那些。是他先一步察觉的。  
而那些语句，溯回到他们结识以来所有见面时针锋相对又暗含默契的交流，他不久前提出的猜测、解读，之后选择用来安慰她的话，还有那个教给她的咒语……最后终止于那个没有回答的问题。

夏洛特朦胧地觉得，他们触及到了彼此一些，沉在平静无波的水面下的东西。

时间在平淡的日常中逐渐过去。霍格沃茨的天气开始转凉，降水也渐渐多起来；格兰芬多的队员们常常在雨里训练，每回都要搞得满身泥泞。  
夏洛特确定自己万一面对马尔福和他的跟班并不会吃多少亏，便义正辞严地回绝了弗雷德和乔治护送她上下课的提议（别以为她不知道这俩人心里捉弄的成分大于担心）；好在马尔福虽然抓紧一切时间对她怒目而视，却也并没有真的冲上来给她一个检验自己的机会。  
万圣节当晚出了一点状况：洛丽丝夫人被石化了，现场的墙上还写着些骇人听闻的东西：“密室被打开了。与继承人为敌者，警惕。”没过几天，宾斯教授又在课堂上详细讲述了关于斯莱特林密室的传闻——这可能是屋里这些人这辈子听得最认真的一堂魔法史了，夏洛特如此评价，毫不犹豫地把自己也括进去。  
总之，霍格沃茨一时间充满了关于密室的讨论；而赫敏近来又变得行色匆匆，让夏洛特想起去年黄金三人组的光辉事迹。  
但她也没有太多心思考虑这件事，原因无他：格兰芬多今年的第一场魁地奇比赛很快就要开始，伍德点了夏洛特上场，替凯蒂的位置。  
他的理由是“新人需要利用正式赛事来更好地锻炼”。她首当其冲。

比赛当天的天气不太好，空气潮湿，云层中隐着雷声。  
夏洛特第一次以参赛者的身份介入一场正式比赛。看台上坐满了四个学院的学生，一年前她也在其中，如今却站在这里……这让夏洛特忽然有种恍惚感。  
有人捏了捏她的肩膀。夏洛特抬头，看见弗雷德站在她旁边，低头挑起眉毛，比着口型：不紧张。  
他知不知道自己的眼神也很凝重啊。夏洛特想着，努力冲他笑了笑。

赛前，伍德特意叮嘱过夏洛特，她既是新人、又跟马尔福有过节，斯莱特林可能会重点攻击她，要她做好准备。夏洛特铭记在心，但真正开赛后才体会到个中凶险——斯莱特林的追球手全都人高马大，单纯冲撞能让她退开好几英尺，最新型号的扫帚又使他们能迅速追击奔袭，抢断她就变得极其容易。这对辅助传球的追球手几乎是致命的。  
好在格兰芬多对这种情况还算有备而来：安吉丽娜领导的攻势迅猛，夏洛特和艾丽娅主打游击援护，时间拖长战局就能逐渐转为有利——如果没有那个游走球。  
夏洛特已经记不清自己做了几次翻滚来躲避游走球了。斯莱特林的追球手缠着安吉丽娜和艾丽娅，按理说她反应及时就能完成援护；但只要夏洛特一靠近战线，游走球就会立刻逼着她后退——夏洛特勉力在颠簸中睁大眼睛，确认斯莱特林的击球手一人一下几乎完全控制了这只游走球。  
夏洛特觉得自己要忍不住迁怒了——弗雷德和乔治到底在干什么！  
格兰芬多艰难地战斗着。雷声渐响，大雨倾盆。  
斯莱特林拿到六十分时，伍德叫了暂停。

在地面集合时大家脸色都很难看。夏洛特这才知道弗雷德和乔治一直在高空帮助哈利解决另一只追着他撞的游走球。  
有人对游走球做了手脚。夏洛特心里沉甸甸的，感觉身上的温度都被落下去的雨水带走了。她怀疑斯莱特林的一些人是否真的敢用这种手段报复——理智告诉夏洛特这不现实，但心头的怒火却真正地、一寸寸地升起来——她如何能接受输给这样的理由？  
“让我自己对付那个球，”哈利冷静地提议道，“我们不能这么输了。”  
即便令人难以接受，这确实是眼下唯一的解决办法。夏洛特清醒地认识到这一点，并没有加入出声阻止的行列。  
她马上批判自己的举动很有些……不近人情。

……她竟有如此强烈的胜负欲吗？

比赛重新开始时雨似乎更大了。浸湿的头发和队服都变得沉重，视野也受到一点干扰。好事是有了击球手保驾护航的格兰芬多终于开始进球得分了。  
夏洛特再一次俯冲躲过游走球、接过安吉丽娜的传球；盯着她的追球手落后她好几个身位，而夏洛特已经冲到了斯莱特林的球门附近——绕过守门员——假动作，把握机会！——隔了一重雨幕的空气中传来迟到的风声——游走球，夏洛特意识到了，她权衡的时间可能连半秒钟都没有——投球出手！  
——游走球重重地撞在她来不及收回的手臂上。  
而她投出去的球顺利地得了分。

夏洛特还没来得及感到疼痛。游走球巨大的动量撞得她身子往右侧一歪，她登时失去平衡，腿来不及用力便滑下去，带得整个人向下滚——瞬息之后，她就只剩左手吊在扫帚上。  
好像去年十一月哈利也是这个姿势，难道这是格兰芬多首场必备？念头一闪而过，夏洛特开始感到迟来的疼痛。火烧一样。小臂靠近肘部的骨头大概断了。左手也很痛，她应该赶紧爬上扫帚；但是少了一只手臂使力让这事变得有点困难……松手的话她八成会直接摔断脖子。  
夏洛特觉得自己的脑子因疼痛而完全混乱了。  
这时有一只手从她背后过来，紧紧地搂住她的腰，然后用力往上提。夏洛特听到头顶有粗重的喘气声。她借力翻上扫帚，然后转头，不意外地看见弗雷德的脸。  
弗雷德皱着眉看她：“你的手？”  
“应该是骨折。不碰球大概还够使。”夏洛特简短地答。  
弗雷德眉头未松，张嘴想说什么，远处突然隔着重重雨幕响起了哨声。  
他们一齐转头望去，全场都在欢呼——哈利抓到了金色飞贼。

拿非惯用手操控扫帚有点难，缓过劲后伤处的疼痛又异常鲜明，夏洛特几乎是靠弗雷德腾出手拉着她的扫帚才安全回到地面，赶到集合处时正好瞧见洛哈特用错误的魔咒抽掉了哈利的骨头。  
夏洛特下意识地把受伤的右手往弗雷德身后藏了藏。红头发的男孩低头看看她，并没有说话。

庞弗雷夫人给夏洛特接好骨头后，吩咐她待在校医院观察一会。赛后总结被体谅伤员的伍德安排在了下次。乔治跟其他球员一道回去清理自己，弗雷德留下来等她。  
他依然很沉默。夏洛特从他的脸色里猜不出缘由，索性伸出没受伤的手戳戳他：“干嘛不说话。”  
弗雷德转头，脸上一点笑意也没有，目光在她裹着绷带的右手上打量一圈，发出个闷闷的音节：“哦。”  
“……哦什么哦，”夏洛特莫名其妙，“你心情不好？为啥？”  
弗雷德摇摇头，不知道在回答她哪个问题。  
之后又是一小段沉默。  
夏洛特仔细瞧瞧他——他身上的雨水还没干透，头发颜色比平时暗一些，队服袍子的下半截满是泥水；她能看见他肩膀上的水顺着衣褶落下来——当然她自己也湿乎乎的，像个落汤鸡。  
大家看起来都有点惨。  
但夏洛特觉得自己心情尚好。

她又转回头，看着靴子尖的泥，过了一会才开口说：“刚才谢谢你。”  
“嗯？”仍然是一个单音节。  
“把我捞起来啊。救命之恩呢。”夏洛特说。  
弗雷德抬起眼皮瞅瞅她，语气稍微轻松了点：“不至于。”  
“……你不觉得弗雷德·韦斯莱这么说话有点吓人吗？”夏洛特故意夸张地抱怨道。  
弗雷德没答话。他停了几秒，突然没头没脑地说：“我也不知道。”没等夏洛特反应，又问了个新问题，“你那会为什么还要回去？”

夏洛特想了想才明白他在问什么：“比赛还没结束呢，我当然得回去啊。”  
“你连扫帚都骑不稳，也碰不了球，”他皱起眉毛，“回去能干嘛？”  
“当个人肉障碍物？”夏洛特开了个玩笑，但没起作用。弗雷德还是那副表情看着她，眼神格外的认真。  
夏洛特只好埋头回忆自己当时怎么想的：“嗯……你看，今天这个情况对我们这么不利，要是我被一下砸出局，格兰芬多剩俩追球手，那不是更难继续了吗。”说着她也抬头看弗雷德，神情和他一样认真，“我总不能就这么下场吧？好像对着那群家伙认输了一样。”  
对视一会，弗雷德转过头去：“从没见过你这么想赢啊。”  
“那你以后可能会有很多机会见识这个了。竞技嘛。”夏洛特耸耸肩，又去戳他的胳膊，“行啦，别沉着个脸了，笑一笑，嗯？……就当是缓解一下你队友的疼痛？”

弗雷德在她身边，目光垂下来盯着地面，轻轻地笑了一下。


	22. 九．密室与有求必应屋

九．密室与有求必应屋

“你相信密室存在吗？”  
夏洛特把目光从羊皮纸上挪开。坐在她斜对面的莫拉格正低着头写字，好像只是随口闲聊似的问出这个问题。  
“之前不信。”夏洛特停下来敲了敲手里的笔，“现在的话，也由不得我不信了吧。”

第二起石化事件发生在格兰芬多比赛胜利的当晚，受害者是科林·克里维，那个总是追着哈利拍照的一年级。这下小巫师们感到了真正的恐慌，低年级的孩子都恨不得时刻集体行动、唯恐落单，大家也开始背着教授们交换各种各样的驱邪物品。  
夏洛特认识的人里，金妮的情况格外严重：她每天都一副郁郁寡欢的神情，除去上课吃饭就整日闷在宿舍里，似乎是被同学的遭遇吓到了。夏洛特跟双胞胎尽量在每次饭点都陪她坐一起、给她讲些趣事；弗雷德和乔治还用他们那些恶作剧道具变出一身羽毛或者疥疮、从雕像后面突然蹦出来逗她笑——夏洛特认为这实在不是个好主意，以及她终于知道暑假时乔治送她的那玩意儿有什么效果了——但是这对韦斯莱家最小的姑娘没什么用，还把珀西气得要跟韦斯莱夫人告状。

夏洛特把注意力收回到眼下的谈话里。莫拉格听完她的回答后表情没什么变化。夏洛特想了想，问她：“你对这个‘密室’，有什么看法？”  
“我相信密室里面有些东西，”莫拉格——用一种夏洛特在布莱克和大马尔福那里听过的腔调——慢条斯理地说，“但我个人不同意传说里说的‘清除不配学习魔法的人’的部分。”  
这种时候她就十足地像个拉文克劳了。  
莫拉格说过自己是巫师家庭出身，这也许会让她们在面对同一件事的时候有很不同的看法。夏洛特于是兴致勃勃地盖上了笔盖：“详细说说？”  
莫拉格见了她的样子，幅度很小地笑了一下，然后又恢复成平日里冷淡的表情——像她的声音一样：“萨拉查·斯莱特林推崇巫师血统，有一种观点认为，他这么做的原因是四巨头所处的时代教廷势大，麻瓜普遍接受的思想是‘魔法是祸事的根源’，而麻瓜出身的巫师——虽然有一部分因遭受迫害而对麻瓜失望——也有相当一部分会背叛魔法、向教廷检举自己的同袍，祈求以此获得普通人的待遇；当然，事后他们大多被秘密处死了。”  
夏洛特知道这一点。校史里简略地将萨拉查·斯莱特林不愿接收麻种巫师的原因写为“他认为他们靠不住”，详细些的参考资料则列举出各种延伸的推论，莫拉格说的就是其中一种——夏洛特感谢自己上学期期末有认真学习魔法史。  
莫拉格接着说：“所以随着时间过去，霍格沃茨接收了越来越多的麻种巫师后，萨拉查认为这里不再安全。他相信未来终有一日，那些麻种巫师中会出现覆灭巫师的叛徒；但其余的四巨头并不同意他的观点。于是他们产生分歧、萨拉查出走，临走之前他留下了密室，里面有他用来消灭麻种巫师的恐怖东西。”

“但我个人认为，”莫拉格交叉双手、垫在下巴上，“他留下的是一样‘武器’。”

“武器？”夏洛特重复道。  
莫拉格点了点头：“对。可能是一个咒语，一个法阵，一个傀儡，或者传言里说的，一只怪物——总之，是一种强大、具有杀伤力、但很容易被控制的力量，能且仅能被拥有萨拉查血脉的后人所驱使。顺便，为了以防万一，它的操作方法应该不难。”  
夏洛特消化了一会，才说：“所以你的意思是，他为了保全魔法而留下了一把厉害的刀，至于是用来做什么——譬如清除麻种巫师、具体到哪一个人——则是后来的持刀者的意志？”  
“没错。”莫拉格矜持地点头。

夏洛特又想了一会。  
这确实是个很有道理的推论。一把单纯的刀比一个设定了目的地的导弹用起来要方便得多；况且，她突然想到，如果巫师的血统浓度没法用理性的方式证明和表达——譬如某人的巫师血统占比61.8%——那么导弹说不定会连萨拉查承认的‘巫师’一起带走。这显然不是他想看到的。  
何况，他的后代要是真的保证一点麻瓜血统都不掺、还想传承到现在，势必要像古代欧洲皇室那样互相通婚；这种婚姻造出来的，只怕有不少会是弱智和疯子吧？……这描述，倒也确实像能做出“无差别清除麻种巫师”这事来的人。

……等等。  
“清除”？

“莫拉格，我突然想到一点，”夏洛特边思考边说道，“既然你提到了他想‘消灭麻种巫师’，校长又说过曼德拉草能够治好那些被袭击的人——那么，石化显然不是萨拉查·斯莱特林的本来目的，他那把刀能造成的后果一定比这可怕得多。”  
莫拉格的表情里有些微的惊讶，她思考几秒，回道：“这很有道理。霍格沃茨现在比想象的还要危险。”

然后夏洛特想起另一个问题：“你好像对斯莱特林很了解？”  
“研究过一点。而且，”莫拉格把她之前写字的羊皮纸推给她，“我妈妈姓弗利。‘神圣二十八族’里的那个。这个姓氏的人都是斯莱特林。”  
“有点令人惊讶。”夏洛特迅速、简单地评价道，“但你知道我没有逆向歧视的吧？”说完还冲亚麻长发的女孩眨眨眼睛。  
莫拉格被她逗得笑了笑。  
夏洛特也笑，接着低头看那二十八个姓氏，在倒数几个里看到了熟悉的单词：“唔，莫拉格？”  
对面的女孩闻声询问地看向她。  
“你可以帮我查查‘沙菲克’这个姓氏吗？”

格兰芬多的下一场比赛对阵拉文克劳，在下个学期。伍德因此稍稍放松了训练，夏洛特得以有更多的时间花在图书馆和有求必应屋——这是个奇妙的房间，位于城堡八楼那幅巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面；它能满足使用者的几乎一切需求，只要你想着同样的念头在墙边来回走三次，就能进入——那次谈话之后，罗杰在这里教她咒语。  
“一个不会被定位咒标记、无法显示也无法解读的秘密，”罗杰如此评价它，“霍格沃茨的诸多宝藏之一。”  
夏洛特赞同这句话。  
他们的入门口令是“不会被其他人发现的、练习咒语的地方”。有求必应屋会变成一个圆形的宽敞房间，里面布置着各种进行或防御攻击的器物，还有许多关于魔咒的高深书籍。  
“我来的时候还没这么多，”罗杰指着足有几百本书的大书架说，“不过后来渐渐添进去，就多起来了。”  
你是什么时候、为什么来到这里的呢？夏洛特想着，并没有说出来。

她也没有问过罗杰为什么要教她这些。夏洛特相信，如果她真的问了，罗杰也只会轻飘飘地回一句“因为图书馆里不能实验咒语”。  
他也才十四岁，于此一道却有很高的造诣，教给她的咒语全是些魔咒学和黑魔法防御术上到高级班才会讲（或者干脆不讲）的东西，有着或多或少的伤害性，像是真的在践行他那天说的“拥有力量的人才能保护自己”，给她保护自己的力量——这对夏洛特而言也确实有用处。她知道伏地魔仍然存在，那么未来势必会有战争。  
“……加雷斯和格洛瑞亚都曾与那个人对抗。”上个学期末，老校长用一种怀念的语气向她提起。她还记得。  
夏洛特直觉自己也会投身战场。这样的话，多学些东西就很有必要了。

但这并不妨碍她在心里琢磨这事。  
罗杰·戴维斯是个出色的人。虽然在年级里被塞德里克·迪戈里压一头，但他也成绩优秀，是自己学院的魁地奇明星、众望所归的下一任队长，英俊的长相同时吸引了许多女孩的目光——这些消息夏洛特稍稍留意便能获得，连带着关于他“性格随和、善于和人打交道”这点——他确实很擅长与人交流，总是笑容灿烂，话音里也带着笑意；初识时也许会被认为轻浮，但很快就能见识到他的人格魅力。  
——他是那种风云人物。如果世界是个舞台，他就该出现在聚光灯下。

可夏洛特渐渐察觉出一些别的什么。

他们在练习咒语和交流疑问之余也谈过很多别的东西，大多与霍格沃茨的日常有关。夏洛特给他讲她对各门课程的感受，她对每个老师的看法，她学自己喜欢和不喜欢的课程，她如何跟弗雷德和乔治在费尔奇和教授的眼皮子底下搞乱七八糟的恶作剧。同样，罗杰也对她讲他的学业和生活。  
他也曾跟她谈过自己。  
“你天赋比我好，能省许多力气。”他转着魔杖说，“我啊，刚来的时候什么都不会，天赋也一般，只有颗欲望满满的心。”  
“光有欲望当然没用嘛，又不会有人看你想要就给你。你想有什么样的能力、坐什么样的位置，想得到什么东西，都得做点事情才行。”  
“一无所有的时候人是很脆弱的。如果心思细腻就更糟了。你会先花一些时间摔倒，感觉只能看见污泥，经历一些在别人世界里根本不存在的灾难。你得努力保持完好，之后再慢慢站起来。”  
“有些人可能生来就在舞台上，有些人就要自己走到舞台上。这是这个世界每天都在发生的事。你花在路上的时间可能只有自己看得到，但光照下来，你会觉得自己比那些人有力量。”

他说得隐晦而简略。但夏洛特能感觉到那些话语里未竟的东西。那些水面下的，沉积的，被埋在自我里的。  
她知道自己看到了，也理解了。  
某种意义上说，他像是她的……同类。  
而他那种，举重若轻的、沉静的、自由的感觉，让她有些模糊的向往。

十二月的第三个周一，城堡门厅处的布告栏贴出了“开办决斗俱乐部”的告示。虽然巫师的决斗方式对于石化事件的凶手有多少效果还是个未知数，弗雷德和乔治仍然兴致勃勃的拉着夏洛特去参加了。他们围观了一场斯内普与洛哈特的毫无悬念的对决；夏洛特用之前跟罗杰学过的缴械咒成功击飞了弗雷德和乔治的魔杖；然后大家一起见证了哈利跟蛇顺利沟通的历史性时刻。  
“所以这个叫‘蛇佬腔’的能力是萨拉查·斯莱特林的招牌？”被双胞胎一番科普之后，夏洛特总结道。男孩们一起点点头。  
“这也不是很重要，”乔治接过话茬，“哈利不可能是犯事的人啊。”  
“当然啦，用脚趾头想也知道。”弗雷德满不在乎地说。  
“但其他人未必这么觉得。”夏洛特若有所思地说，语速比平时慢一些，“有过两次袭击，又关乎每个人的人身安全，这比去年扣一百多分那次严重多了……”  
弗雷德和乔治对视一眼，表情一致地皱眉。

第二天果然整个学校都开始不对劲了。不论是哪个学院的学生——有格兰芬多，在夏洛特意料之内——都在哈利经过时指指点点、惊惶退避，议论的音量甚至也不加收敛。情况比上一次还糟。  
她再一次感到与五月时相似的心情；夏洛特甚至想到，幸好雪下得足够大，格兰芬多的魁地奇训练早已停了，她不必亲身参与一次称呼哈利为“找球手”——或者更糟的，让哈利暂时脱离队伍，“避嫌”？——虽然她理智上明白它不一定会发生；这让她进一步对自己感到厌弃。

下一次在有求必应屋时，夏洛特和罗杰谈起了这件事。  
“你这是迁怒。”罗杰冷静地指出，“石化事件的造成者会威胁到每个人的安全，大家为此恐惧、排斥觉得有嫌疑的人无可厚非。你只是作为哈利·波特的伙伴替他觉得不平而已。”  
夏洛特默默地听，心里点头。赫敏跟哈利关系更好，比她还在意得多，说起这事的口吻很有些不满。  
“毕竟不是每个人都了解每个人的。”罗杰接着说，“其他人跟哈利·波特不熟、怀疑他，他的朋友跟他熟、维护他，这两方是一样的——尤其维护他的那一方并没有证据证明他不是。至于你说的另一件事，根本没有发生的基础，你何必自寻烦恼？”  
“我知道。我也知道为假设的事情感到失望很奇怪。”夏洛特有些闷闷地说，低下头去数地上的花纹，“但我忍不住想。这让我觉得自己很……不磊落。”  
所以她也未曾对红头发的那两人提起过。

罗杰愣了一下，笑出声来：“……小朋友，不要动不动就把自己想得这么糟糕嘛。”他同往常一样转着手里的魔杖，又说：“拿恶意揣测别人说起来是不好听，但也没什么大不了的。就好像谁都会有作恶的念头，但多数人都会放弃动手。”  
“人要坚守一定的道德。但人也享有其上全部的自由。”  
说到最后，他罕见地叫了她的名字：  
“你是自由的，夏洛特。别把自己束缚得太紧了。”

夏洛特看着前面。他们刚练完咒语，都盘腿坐在角落的地毯上。罗杰在她对面，魔杖如往常一样在他手指间旋转飞舞，灵巧得像于指间盘旋的飞鸟。  
她过了一会才抬起头来。金发少年的绿眼睛注视着她，目光里有如凝视露水和星辰的温柔。

她忽然有种莫名的触动。


	23. 十．少年时节的冻雨

十．少年时节的冻雨

夏洛特花了一段时间，才隐约明白自己面对罗杰时那种模糊的期待。

在某些根源上，他们是同类。  
她看着他，渐渐觉得像在看自己想要成为的样子。

那双碧绿的眼睛看着她时，会不会也觉得像在看曾经的自己？  
夏洛特想不出答案，却也不想去问那个知道答案的人。

这种情绪她从未接触过。目光仿佛有重量，她模糊地感受到其中的情绪，进而想要把自己打磨得更靠近他所望的方向。  
这让她在与罗杰单独相处时稍微有些不自然。好在圣诞将近，罗杰不会留校，夏洛特还能给自己一段时间仔细思考——或者逃避思考。

近来她的古代魔文学习陷入了瓶颈，魔咒也无心深入，索性对着活点地图研究起来——反正双胞胎和她本来也打算搞清楚这东西的原理、自己造一个出来。  
“还能把一些只有我们知道的密道加上去。”弗雷德眨眨眼睛说，神情沾沾自喜。  
夏洛特笑了笑没说话，低下头去看这张稍显破旧的羊皮纸。

八楼果然没有显示有求必应屋……她强迫自己的注意力从这件事上移开。  
纸上图案的显形和隐形不是问题，特定的密语也容易解决；唯一的难点只有定位的咒语。如果地图要能定位出每一个活动的生命——只有人类，不包括霍格沃茨里的动物们——那么它势必要能追踪每个人的位置、甚至勘破幻身咒和隐形斗篷；辨认出每一个人的名字，这个似乎与灵魂方面的检测有关……总之，做这么一张地图需要极为强大的侦察、定位和追踪魔法。

夏洛特正感叹着庞大的工作量，突然眼神一扫，在地图边缘发现一个熟悉的名字：金妮·韦斯莱。代表她的墨水点出现在禁林边上，途径海格的小屋，往城堡方向去。  
金妮去禁林干什么？夏洛特感到疑惑。她得承认自己最近被其他事占据了心思，没有多注意这个状态不大好的小姑娘。  
“先生们，”她敲敲桌面说道，“你们知道金妮最近怎么样吗？”  
红头发的哥哥们抬起头来，对视一眼。  
“还是那样。不高兴，整天闷在屋子里。”乔治说。  
“我觉得我们得想个别的办法逗她笑……”弗雷德摸着下巴若有所思。  
夏洛特哭笑不得地拍了他一下：“别，都说了这是帮倒忙。”  
弗雷德挑起眉毛，看起来想要反驳她。夏洛特赶在他之前说：“我刚从地图上看到金妮出来了，去看看她。你俩别来捣乱。”  
——出于疑惑或者关心，她心里有种冲动，要她现在就行动。

夏洛特转过又一个楼梯拐角下到二楼，收起了活点地图。她远远地瞧见金妮正从走廊另一头的楼梯上来，走得很慢。  
夏洛特快步过去：“嘿！金妮！”  
红头发的姑娘动作缓慢地抬头，棕色的大眼睛像是失焦一般，隔了几秒才定在跑到自己身边的女孩身上：“……夏洛特？”  
“嗯。好久没见你在休息室之外的地方出现了。”夏洛特应着，握了握金妮的手，冰块一样冷，“你出城堡了？手好凉。”  
“……嗯。”金妮垂下头去，依然慢了几拍才说。

她没有像往常一样叽叽喳喳地跟夏洛特汇报自己做了什么；即使是她心情不好时，也不会这么冷淡地回应朋友。

夏洛特皱起眉，学着韦斯莱夫人做过的样子伸手抚金妮的背——她整个后背都有点僵硬，袍子上和手心一样冷——微微低下头，看着她姜红色的头顶问：“怎么了？你看起来好像更不开心了。跟我说说？”  
金妮没说话，只顾往前走。  
“还为克里维担心？还是为哈利？”没有回应，夏洛特只好一边揣测少女的心思一边组织语言，“斯普劳特教授不是说春天时曼德拉草就成熟了吗？到时候克里维会醒过来，指认谁才是真正的祸首——”  
金妮剧烈地哆嗦了一下。夏洛特赶紧带过这个话题：  
“哈利也就没事啦。现在就是同学们的情绪比较紧张，哈利的日子才不好过一点；等到结束的时候，你就看大家怎么为这段时间的所作所为后悔吧——在陋居我不是跟你讲过上学期的事嘛。都会过去的。别不开心了，嗯？”  
韦斯莱家的女孩仍然沉默着走。  
夏洛特心里的怪异感更盛，收回手快走两步拦到金妮面前，抓住她的肩膀：“金妮？你抬头跟我说句话？”  
她低下头让自己跟面前的女孩一般高，去找她的眼睛。金妮在夏洛特的力道下止住脚步，慢慢地抬起头来。  
夏洛特悚然发现，女孩那双明亮的棕色眼瞳里闪着诡异的红：  
“金妮——？”  
她话音未落。面前的人终于开了口，声音阴沉狠厉：

“——一忘皆空！”

***

夏洛特醒来时，发现自己趴在图书馆的桌子上。  
她不明白自己为什么会来这里。

今天早上她跟弗雷德和乔治待在一起，研究了些什么，接着去找金妮……然后呢？记忆告诉夏洛特她们说完话之后她突然想起了什么问题，直接去了图书馆打算查点资料……夏洛特翻了翻手边的参考书，是魔法史。也许这能够解释她为什么不知不觉间就睡了过去。  
……但还是哪里不对。  
夏洛特心头有种罕见的不真实感和轻微的恍惚。她的脑子里一片混沌，仿佛本来井井有条的颜料被粗暴地搅在一起，色彩驳杂而凌乱。  
是睡得太久了吗？还是她上午没注意误触了双胞胎的什么把戏？

夏洛特一边神游一边继续手上的动作，回过神来时发现自己正站在一面大镜子前。她左右看看，确认这正是五楼那条通往霍格莫德的镜子密道。  
这学期她还没走过这几次，怎么下意识地过来了……夏洛特想着，却没停下动作。她抽出魔杖，轻声念道：“为我开路。”  
镜面漾起柔和的波纹，缓缓向两侧推开。夏洛特闪身进去。

密道里空旷而漆黑。夏洛特没有点亮魔杖，在门口站了一会儿，感觉眼睛逐渐适应了这片黑暗。  
然后她看见不远的前方站着一个突兀的身影。  
那人背对着她，有些佝偻。稍长的头发垂在脸颊边，在这片阴暗里看不清颜色；但夏洛特知道那是黯淡的金。他用双手捂住脸，没有声响，也看不见肩膀的颤抖，但夏洛特同样明白那是哭泣。  
——她怎么可能忘记。她永远不会忘记。  
夏洛特站在密道入口。不远处的人影像是应和她的猜想一般发出越来越大的声响。  
她仿若未闻。

终于，那人影爆发出一声咆哮：  
“——杀了我！西里——”  
他边叫着边转过身，发现了她，“谁……？”  
他露出熟悉得令她心悸的一张脸。  
夏洛特僵立在原地。她仿佛中了石化咒，连指尖也不能移动分毫。密道里的寒气漫上她的腿，冷得像连心脏也一并冻住。  
那人涣散的眼睛看过来。是和她如出一辙的冰蓝色。

——加雷斯。加雷斯·兰德尔。  
那离去多年的鬼魂看着她，面容仍似活人。

他死在二十六岁，尚在青年。现在看起来甚至更为英俊。  
夏洛特看出他比死去时年轻得多。  
也许……二十岁？

年轻的加雷斯看着她，露出迷茫的神情。  
——他当然不会认得十二岁的夏洛特。

但夏洛特并不介意……她已经很多年、很多年，没有在记忆之外的地方见过加雷斯了。

他们沉默着对峙。  
男人的表情渐渐从困惑转为扭曲。  
夏洛特心头突然惊跳了一下；下一秒，对面的男人突兀地发出了叫声：“黑……死——去死吧！”  
他没有喊出咒语，但魔杖尖端发射了一道熟悉的绿光。夏洛特的神经火烧一般剧痛，她踉跄着躲开，举起自己的魔杖：“粉身碎骨！”  
汹涌到堪称暴虐的魔力奔腾而过，从杖尖喷发。咒语的光穿过了那个身影，击中了他背后的石墙。“轰！”剧烈的爆炸声，墙壁——连带其上的天花板——轰然倒塌，男人的影子如幽灵般飞快地消失。

夏洛特再也支撑不住自己的躯体一般跌坐下来。

***

夏洛特并不记得自己坐了多久。  
她仍然没有点亮魔杖，时间在漆黑的密道里仿佛变成了胶质的实体，裹挟着越发稀薄的空气，让她有种被挤压的错觉。  
但那只是错觉。就像她冷静下来后再去想，就明白她见到的只是个博格特——密道足够阴暗，是这种魔法生物喜欢的栖息环境——而不是加雷斯的幽灵。  
她也大概明白，为什么自己最怕的是那样的加雷斯。

——当然不是指他不记得她、不爱她、甚至在误会之下想杀她。夏洛特知道加雷斯不会的。  
而是……他逼着她去杀死自己。  
夏洛特真的、真的可能这么做。如果曾经的她也手握足够的力量。  
这仅仅是未曾也永远不会实现的可能性，却让她觉得难以言说的疲惫。

又过了不知多久，静谧的黑暗里响起细小的动静。  
夏洛特抬头看向密道入口。墙壁缓慢地打开又迅速地合拢，来人低语一声点亮魔杖上蓝盈盈的亮光，然后出声叫她：“夏洛特？”  
“……弗雷德。”  
她听见自己如此回应他的呼唤。

红头发的男孩走到她身边熟练地坐下，又举起魔杖望了望远处；他没有如夏洛特预想那般发出什么惊叹，而是不寻常地、放轻了声音问她：“你怎么在这？”  
夏洛特沉默几秒才回答：“……我也不知道。”又问他，“那你呢？”  
“已经过了宵禁了，小乌鸦。”弗雷德斜眼瞅她，“我猜你大概又沉迷什么东西忘了时间，就出来找找。”  
“哦。”夏洛特点点头，抱起膝盖。弗雷德坐在她旁边，身上暖烘烘的，她这才感觉到浑身冰冷。  
又是几秒沉默。  
夏洛特问出下一个问题：“你怎么找到这的？……地图还在我手里。”  
她前不久发现的，还不知道什么时候给装着活点地图的口袋加了封锁的咒语。  
“我找你还需要用活点地图吗？”弗雷德笑笑，像平时一样冲她眨眼，神情里充满了孩子气的得意。  
夏洛特被他引得露出短暂的笑容来。  
接着又是沉默。

他们好像养成了在一轮对话后安静几秒的习惯，夏洛特想，就像是要留出时间让落在地上的话语生根发芽一样。  
然后弗雷德的声音响起来：“小乌鸦？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不开心。”  
“……嗯。”  
他停顿了一会，突然伸出手来揽她的肩膀，把她往自己怀里拢了拢。  
“别难过啦，”夏洛特听见他的声音从头顶落下来，甚至有些少见的温柔，“我在呢。”

似乎从认识以来，弗雷德就很少追问夏洛特原因。  
无论是她什么时候什么程度什么表现的不开心。  
他好像什么都不在乎，却总能无师自通地在她都不知道自己是否渴望的时候给她一点温暖和力量。

大概是太冷了吧。夏洛特想。才把她的眼泪都冻在眼睛里了。  
不然她为什么还没有哭出来呢。

“……弗雷德？”  
“嗯？”  
“……”  
“什么？”  
声音太小了，他低头凑近了些，想听清她说的话。

就在这时，夏洛特伸出手臂拥住了他。  
“借我一会吧。”他听见她在耳边说，声音微弱像是要睡着。  
弗雷德闭上嘴，犹豫了一下，张开手环住夏洛特。  
现在她完完全全地在他怀里了。  
女孩子这几个月长高了一些，但仍是瘦。他的手指搭在她背上，几乎能数出她肩胛处的每块骨头。那头黑发也长长了，有几缕随着她的动作压进他衬衣的领子里，有点刺刺的痒。  
她身上很冷。他能感觉到久坐的僵硬。但她此刻安静地缩在他怀里，又让他觉得柔软。  
弗雷德想起上一个暑假，她跟着他和乔治搞稀奇古怪的实验，有时趴在他床边午睡。阳光落在她身上，她的睫毛被映成和他一样的姜红色，在脸上投下一片小小的阴影。

红头发的男孩子微仰起头，沉默地注视着密道漆黑的墙顶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉长了“决斗俱乐部”和“第三次石化”之间的时间。  
> 讲个冷笑话：加雷斯的第一句台词其实是“Kill me ! Siri”（某语音助手：I don’t know how to respond to that.


	24. 十一．窥见残骸与深渊

十一．窥见残骸与深渊

那之后他们仍然沉默。在天快亮时回到了格兰芬多塔楼。  
当天的不久后发生了第三次袭击，受害者是差点没头的尼克和赫奇帕奇的贾斯廷·芬列里。连同他们一起被发现的还有不知道为什么在现场的哈利·波特。  
流言越发凶猛。好在圣诞节很快就到了。

今年留在霍格沃茨过圣诞的人格外少些，不过哈利、韦斯莱家的孩子们和赫敏都留了下来，让夏洛特不由觉得生活跟平日里没什么区别；而且这里面包括了大部分她要送礼物的人，省了梅尔塞苔丝不少力气。  
圣诞节前一天，夏洛特窝在寝室里给准备送人的礼物搞包装，赫敏在她自己的床上读一本很厚的书，突然出声问她：“夏洛特，你觉得密室里是什么东西？”  
“按理说你应该先问我相不相信密室存在，”夏洛特一边打了个有点歪的蝴蝶结一边漫不经心地说，“不然这就像你直接问一个人他信奉什么神一样，万一他是无神论者呢？”  
“……别贫嘴，你可真是和双胞胎他们越来越像了。”赫敏皱眉，一点也不配合。  
“好吧，不跟你开玩笑。”夏洛特举手作投降状，待赫敏松开眉毛才接着说，“邓布利多教授不是说那是很高深的黑魔法么。魔法这东西，魔力够了谁都能用，我觉得萨拉查·斯莱特林要是只留了个秘传魔咒、魔法器材什么的，也说得过去。”  
赫敏若有所思地点头：“有道理。但大部分传言都认为里面是只怪物，而且目前被袭击的人都是很惊恐的表情，我觉得怪物的可能性更大一点。”  
“也没准是因为凶手的长相过于惊悚吓着他们了呢？”夏洛特胡说八道着，瞥见赫敏的脸色，便赶紧在她举起手上的书之前补上后一句，“不过说到石化和怪物让我想起美杜莎……魔法界存不存在戈耳工之类的生物？”  
夏洛特曾猜想过“石化”不是袭击者本来想要的后果——这在魔法界还能挽回，听起来比“清除”的本义要温柔得多；但接连三次的受害者都是被石化，夏洛特觉得这怪物可能是只有这么个能力吧。  
“我查过，”赫敏摇摇头，“那都是跟梅林一个时代的东西了。”  
夏洛特又绞尽脑汁地想了想，最后无奈地说：“我想不出还有什么有石化能力的怪物了。”  
赫敏叹了口气，埋头去读她的大部头。

晚饭后，夏洛特独自去了猫头鹰棚屋，把给几位不留校的朋友的礼物委托给猫头鹰们。她没怎么犹豫，就决定把给罗杰的交由梅尔塞苔丝负责。  
目送着奶油布丁色的猫头鹰飞入夜空，夏洛特在高塔的窗边站了一会儿，注视着霍格沃茨的灯光渐次亮起，才转头往回走。

那天之后，夏洛特和弗雷德都默契地没再提起那个沉默的夜晚。  
夏洛特想，弗雷德应该是觉得这不算什么大事——即便时间地点都不同，他和她的所作所为在他眼里也与一年前没什么分别。给自己的朋友一点鼓励和安慰，于他而言大概算举手之劳。  
至于夏洛特自己……她拒绝细想。直觉告诉她再往下探索不会比思考罗杰容易多少；而她的烦心事已经够多的了。

晚上夏洛特在公共休息室的壁炉旁写作业。她真的爱死了这张扶手椅，埃德蒙难得不嫌弃地窝在她腿上陪她——这也表明，夏洛特终于摆脱了上个月训练频繁时她身上那股被嫌弃的雨水味。  
她看着那些字又有点恍惚。以致于弗雷德和乔治走到她身边时，夏洛特并没有立刻反应过来。  
“小乌鸦，我突然发现你头发好长了哎。”弗雷德在她旁边坐下，大大咧咧地伸手去摩挲她戳到肩上的发梢——毛茸茸的，有点像她那只猫。  
夏洛特被弗雷德手上的凉气激得不自觉地缩了下脖子。她茫然地抬头，看见他们的脸才反应过来：“噢……我是打算留长点。”  
“为什么？”乔治坐到她对面的椅子上，也伸手来摸她的头发，“我觉得短发也挺好看的。”  
“而且很方便揉。”弗雷德补充道。  
“谢谢。”夏洛特简短地回答，把目光放回到羊皮纸上。  
弗雷德没让她如愿：“你最近有点呆啊小乌鸦，怎么回事？”  
“发生什么了吗？”乔治附和道。  
夏洛特看着男孩们认真的脸色，也配合地放下笔认真地思考了一下这个问题——当然不可能是因为她那些小情绪，而是更客观的——“我也不知道。偶尔会恍惚一下。晚上有时候会做噩梦。”

这是她那一晚之后出现的问题。  
那种迟钝的恍惚感每隔几天会出现一次，程度比她不知道自己神游了些啥的那一下午轻得多；而更让她烦恼的其实是记忆。关于某些她不愿回忆的曾经，明明多年不见天日，近来却总是在她睡梦里悄悄地重现，搅得她几乎每个晚上都不得好眠。  
旧时光沉渣泛起。和学校里的袭击者一同消耗她的心神。

夏洛特完全不知道这是为什么。  
显然弗雷德和乔治也不知道。

当天晚上她又做了个遇见那个博格特的梦。这也导致夏洛特第二天早晨起来拆礼物的时候有些怏怏的。不过拆开来自朋友们的礼物之后，她又迅速地快乐起来：  
弗雷德和乔治送了她一块手表（“提醒你按时回宿舍，贪玩的小乌鸦”），夏洛特哼了一声，还是戴在了左手腕上；赫敏送了她一套新的活页本，封面很精美（“我注意到你的笔记本快用完了，亲爱的夏洛特”）；罗杰送了她一个落在黄铜底座上的水晶球，里面是精巧的缩小版霍格沃茨城堡（“谁能不爱她？”），夏洛特试验了一番说明书上让它降雨、下雪、阳光灿烂的咒语，开心地摆在了床头；莫拉格送来了一些略显古旧的书页和手抄笔记，以及一本看起来很高深的古代魔文书；其余交好的朋友和球队的队友也送了她不少种类的零食——难道她看起来很贪吃吗？  
最后一个包裹鼓鼓囊囊的，来自韦斯莱夫人。夏洛特有点惊讶地拆开，发现里面有一大盒乳脂软糖，还有一件浅蓝色的厚毛衣，上面绣着个模样很可爱的雪人。  
她想起去年圣诞节时的感慨，决定等下就去洗个澡换上它。

然后夏洛特拆开了莫拉格给她的那些文件。最上面的那张纸条是莫拉格的留言，大致说明了后面的哪些内容来自她家里的藏书、哪些内容又是道听途说来的消息，最后还叮嘱她仔细分辨真假。  
夏洛特把纸条随手放在旁边的地板上，继续往后翻那些资料。

“……沙菲克是一个古老的纯血巫师家族，位列‘神圣二十八家’之一。这个姓氏可以追溯到12世纪的一位以治疗魔法而出名的伟大巫师。沙菲克家族的人多以魔药天赋出众而闻名；但随着时间流逝，这个家族日趋衰落，在巫师历史上也渐渐名声不显……”  
“……早期的沙菲克家族旗帜鲜明地站在反麻瓜的立场上，与多数纯血巫师家族保持一致，并培养出许多杰出的斯莱特林巫师。但早在20世纪之前，出于不知名的原因，这一血脉的传承便处于危险的边缘；为了保全自身，沙菲克的立场渐趋中立，也因此逐渐退出纯血巫师的核心地位……”  
“……格洛瑞亚·沙菲克是近来所知的唯一一位姓沙菲克的巫师。有消息称她的父母早在她年幼时便去世，她的教育都由家族内的画像完成。沙菲克小姐于1971年入学霍格沃茨，就读于拉文克劳学院，成绩优异。她的朋友几乎遍布四个学院，这足以说明她高超的社交手段。她的丈夫是一位在霍格沃茨时的同学，他们都于毕业后加入了阿不思·邓布利多领导的对抗神秘人的阵营……”  
“……不幸的是，在发生于1981年9月的一次袭击中，沙菲克小姐所在的房屋被焚毁，她也因此确认死亡，尸骨无存。有被抓捕的食死徒承认他们曾对她施以钻心咒来折磨她。她的丈夫在不久后下落不明。”

夏洛特慢慢地看完，感觉脑海里纷纷乱乱想了很多。  
最清晰的一个念头却是“看来我们一家都跟孤儿很有缘”——希望格洛瑞亚看在自己是她女儿的份上不会觉得这太冒犯。  
夏洛特这样想着，其实她真的对妈妈没有多少印象了。

……有点可惜。

连续十多天因噩梦半夜醒来、睁眼到凌晨后，夏洛特去了校医院。庞弗雷夫人听完她的描述，絮絮地念叨了好久，给她几瓶无梦药剂。  
虽然夏洛特感觉自己的症状与单纯的神经衰弱并不相同，但她终于能睡个安稳觉了。  
——直到莫拉格·奥尔森回来。  
她在一月的第一个周末风尘仆仆地回到了霍格沃茨，只在家待了不到两周。夏洛特去吃晚饭的时候路过门厅见到她，还以为自己看错了人：外面正是隆冬，亚麻长发的女孩披着单薄的外套站在大门交界处，落了满肩的雪，线条优美的纤细小腿露在外面、冻得发青。夏洛特伸手去拉她，还以为自己摸到了一尊冰做的雕塑。  
雕塑看看她的脸色，吸了吸鼻子，问她：“你为什么在喝无梦药水？”

夏洛特本以为会是自己拉着莫拉格去校医院，结果反而是她被拉着。  
拉文克劳的女孩在庞弗雷夫人检查和埋怨时一直保持着安静。她配合校医的动作脱掉斗篷和衬衫，露出来的背上和手臂上有数不清的伤痕。黯淡成黑褐色的，紫红的，泛青的。陈年的，新鲜的。重叠而密集。  
夏洛特只瞥了一眼就飞快地转过脸去，听见莫拉格如往常一样平静又冷淡的声音：“不，谢谢您。伤口处理一下就行，不用祛疤。我想留着它们。”

她觉得这段静默的等待长达半个世纪。

身后窸窸窣窣的声音响起来，听起来女孩已经穿戴整齐，然后她叫出她的名字：“夏洛特？你转过来一下。”  
夏洛特依言而动。莫拉格的目光上下打量她一番，小声问她最近的精神状况如何。夏洛特诚实地回答完她的问题，就见她凑近来仔细观察她的眼睛和脸色，接着扭头对庞弗雷夫人说：“女士，我的朋友可能有一点精神方面的创伤，您能给她做一下检查吗？”  
夏洛特看着眼前比自己矮了一点点的后脑勺，想：其实精神创伤听起来很有些搞笑。  
……尽管她知道这种时候自己不该这么想。

简单检查的结果是夏洛特近期确实受到过咒语作用的精神伤害，不算大问题，但由于她的精神属于较为脆弱的类型而有点难办。庞弗雷夫人建议她不要使用魔咒治疗，而是靠长期服用魔药来消除咒语的作用。夏洛特一一记下医嘱，装了一口袋的小药瓶回去。  
格兰芬多和拉文克劳都高居塔楼。爬了一会楼梯之后，夏洛特终于问出了那个问题：“莫拉格……你怎么知道？”  
“我深有体会。”莫拉格言简意赅又意味深长地说。灰绿色的眼睛里平静无波。  
夏洛特便没再说话。

她再清晰不过地意识到那件事——每个人都有自己的深渊，以及想永远埋在渊底的东西。  
于他人而言，可能是完全无法理解的存在。


	25. 前传二：Come Back To Me

前传二：Come Back To Me

——My Destiny.  
我是你活着的墓碑。死亡也无法将我们分离。

***

“你会没事的，”男人用颤抖的手抱紧了怀里的孩子，手指像被冻住一样冰冷，“我会保护你的……我会保护好你的，夏洛特……”  
他又巡视了一圈。这幢新建不久的小房子里已经不剩什么有价值的东西了，他确信自己打点好了一切，接下来就是选择一种足够可靠的方式去另一处安全屋——梅林在上，感谢他的过分未雨绸缪让他现在还有个去处——

“你要去哪儿，加雷斯？”

柔和的女声在男人的背后响起。他倏地转过身来，动作迅猛地拔出魔杖，没有一丝颤抖地、笔直地指向那模糊的人影：“谁——？”  
人影走近他。他看见一张属于女性的优雅面孔从黑暗中浮现出来，如深海的塞壬分开水面。

男人的呼吸停住了。  
再开口时，他的声音变得干涩又嘶哑：“瑞亚？”

***

“夏洛特今天做了早饭给我……虽然只是简单的蔬菜三明治，但相当完美了。书也看得很认真。她真是我见过的最懂事的女孩。”男人倚在窗边絮絮叨叨，阳光落在他有些黯淡的金发上。  
站在旁边的黑发女人露出一个温柔的笑容来，浅棕色的眼睛里也随之泛出笑意：“她是最棒的孩子。你在表功吗加雷斯？”  
“不，格洛瑞亚，”男人苦笑着摇头，“我该忏悔。只有糟糕的家庭环境才能让一个孩子这么懂事。”  
“你这也是在责怪我，好吗？”女人挑起一边眉毛，这个动作破坏了她身上那种高贵典雅的气质，显出几分不羁来，“别擅自为活下来后悔。我不会做得比你更好了。”  
“至少你不会被死亡压垮。”  
“你不曾被压垮。”  
“我已经输了，”加雷斯转头，忧郁的蓝眼睛注视着格洛瑞亚，却只映出窗外的簇簇鲜花，“你就是最好的证明。”  
格洛瑞亚没说话，抬起手抚摸他的脸。加雷斯垂下眼，看着阳光穿过女人的手腕落在他的身上。

***

“……所以这个咒语是这么念的，明白了吗夏洛特？”加雷斯弯起嘴角，问身边的小女孩。  
坐在他身边的夏洛特乖巧地点头，那双和加雷斯一模一样的冰蓝色眼睛紧紧地盯着空中的紫红星云，随着它缓慢的绽开露出惊奇和喜悦。  
“她喜欢这个。”格洛瑞亚歪在对面的沙发里，懒洋洋地说，“而你，我亲爱的骑士大人，一如既往地会讨女孩子欢心。”  
加雷斯警告地瞥了她一眼，没说话。

夏洛特在场时他尽量不与她交流——即便他们都对他的病症心知肚明。

格洛瑞亚笑了一声，挥动魔杖低语几句。她的杖尖也喷涌出闪亮的星屑和火花，弥散成一片蓝绿色的星云；然后它迅速地凝聚、移动，拼成“just like you”的字样。  
加雷斯叹了口气转过脸去，留给格洛瑞亚一个后脑勺。

但他红透的耳朵尖出卖了他。

***

“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”  
“真抱歉，分完院之后我只顾着吃东西了。你看见我了？”  
“……是二年级，亲爱的。”  
“二年级？”加雷斯茫然地抬头重复道，接着恍然大悟，“啊，在走廊那次……等等，原来那才算我们第一次见面？”  
格洛瑞亚点头，扬起脸摆出一副倔强的表情：“‘如果我是你，莱斯特兰奇，就不会选在这种人来人往的地方光明正大地堵截一个可怜的赫奇帕奇。’如何？”  
“不够像。”加雷斯挑剔地评价道，笑起来，“他又说了什么？我已经忘了。但我还记得你的话，‘先生们，恕我奉劝一句，麦格教授刚刚经过后边的楼梯，你们不想被罚的话最好还是改日再约。’”  
“他们马上就跑了。”格洛瑞亚鄙夷地皱眉，“一群胆小如鼠的败类。”  
“你不能指望他们有多勇敢。”加雷斯耸耸肩，“然后你说了什么来着？——噢，‘幸会，兰德尔先生。你是我见到的第一个这么能言善辩的赫奇帕奇。’”  
他放慢了语速，把格洛瑞亚早年的贵族腔调学得活灵活现。  
“‘谢谢，沙菲克小姐。你也是我见到的第一个这么多管闲事的拉文克劳。’”格洛瑞亚压低声音，说完便大笑出声，“天哪加雷斯！你那时简直像个刺猬！”  
“是你先出言不逊的，格洛瑞亚。”加雷斯笑着摇头，“说真的，你当时是不是看出了我要用恶咒对付他？”  
“当然，亲爱的。”格洛瑞亚冲他眨眨眼睛，神情忽然有些淘气，“还是一个二年级生不该掌握的恶咒——真叫你甩到他身上，其他的小獾们就要对着沙漏里所剩无几的宝石哭晕过去了。”  
“我该谢谢你的见义勇为吗？”  
“不客气，亲爱的。我已经得到了应有的奖励。”  
格洛瑞亚给了他一个飞吻。

“……兰德尔夫人，别逮着机会就调戏你的丈夫。”  
“你早该习惯啦，兰德尔先生。”

***

“你的症状越来越严重了，”格洛瑞亚毫不留情地指出，“而且你还伤害自己。”  
加雷斯把衣袖放下挡住手臂上数不清的伤口，什么也没说。  
“说话，加雷斯。”格洛瑞亚不依不饶，“你不能放任它。这会害死你的。”  
“那我该怎么做，每周去拜访你的墓碑来提醒自己吗？”加雷斯言辞尖锐，声音却发苦，“你是不是忘了自己其实连坟墓都没有？”  
“看病，吃药，跟人谈心。随你的便。”格洛瑞亚像是毫不在意他的话语，“但别什么都不做。”  
“我做不到。”  
女人的表情突然变得愤怒起来，她的音量一下子大得近乎咆哮：“你不能这样糟蹋自己！我死了，加雷斯！是，我不可能再回来了，但那又不是你的错！”

加雷斯沉默半晌，再开口时，声音放得很轻：“……可那就是我的错啊，瑞亚。我说过我魔咒比你好、我会保护你的，记得吗？”  
格洛瑞亚盯着他，深呼吸几下，神情缓和下来：“这是场战争。你知道你没法保证。”  
“我也说过要保护夏洛特，在我们……你出现的时候。”加雷斯不应她的话，自顾自地往下说，“但你看，这些年来我也没能做好这个。”  
“都是我的错。”  
他说得像个判决，声音轻得几乎听不见。  
格洛瑞亚看着他把脸埋进手掌里。

他们都没再说话。

***

“嘿，加雷斯，你还记得六年级时你送我的生日礼物吗？”  
“……”  
“好像是一束花？还是一朵？它是什么颜色的来着……我们是在霍格莫德见的面吗？还是在礼堂？黑湖边？拉文克劳塔？”  
“……”  
“那天下雪了……还是没有下？我什么都记不清了……加雷斯，加雷斯？你还记得吗？”  
“……”  
“亲爱的？别不理我，陪我说说话。”  
“……对不起。”  
“为什么道歉？是我不好，我把这些珍贵的东西都忘了……我才是该说对不起。”  
“……”  
“加雷斯？你在听吗？”

那是他的幻觉。一举一动都是他所记忆、希望、幻想的她。她知道所有他知道的秘密——甚至是他不知道的秘密。  
她怎么会忘呢？  
……明明会遗忘的只有他。

***

“别这么逊，加雷斯！我们都知道它不是真的。”格洛瑞亚像是没看见自己身上可怖的血洞，神情认真地大声要求。  
“我做不到。”加雷斯颓丧地垂下了魔杖。他脸色苍白得像是随时都会晕过去。  
“看着我，加雷斯，看着我！”格洛瑞亚向前跨了两步去揪他的领子，“看看我的样子，亲爱的。别让你的幻想再伤害我！”  
加雷斯浑身一颤，抬起眼来看她，惊恐地发现女人的脸上满是血污，烧焦的伤口上还跳动着火焰，正从脖颈向脸上蔓延：“不、不……别……瑞亚！我不是——”  
“那就战胜它！别让它伤害任何人！”格洛瑞亚厉声打断他，“夏洛特还在门外呢。”  
加雷斯绝望地闭上了眼。大火在蔓延，从格洛瑞亚的身上烧到他的脚边，而他的心如同灰烬，没有一丝一毫的力量来保护任何人。

他就是个懦夫。  
懦夫！  
他听见自己的喉咙深处发出撕心裂肺的吼声。那之后所有的东西都消失了。火，血，灰土，格洛瑞亚，所有虚假的幻觉。

只剩他的呜咽和眼泪。

***

“……我的爱人，我的星辰，我的命中注定；  
归向我身边吧！  
我愿做你的双眼，你的纸船，你的坟茔；  
直至生命之泉干涸，  
死亡也无法将我们分离。”

***

“我的状况越来越差了，”加雷斯说着，停下手里的笔，“大概明年？我有这个预感。”  
格洛瑞亚坐在他的书桌边，看他写的东西：“你确定不给校长写信吗？或者别的朋友？”  
“不。”  
“我不觉得让夏洛特在孤儿院生活是个好主意。”格洛瑞亚不赞同地抱起胳膊。  
“我不敢再信任魔法界了，亲爱的。”加雷斯叹了口气，抬起眼来看她，“自从你和他们都死去之后。”  
“又来了。我们讨论过这个好几次了，你也同意我不是吗？”格洛瑞亚厌倦地皱起眉。  
加雷斯摇摇头：“那只是猜测。就算西里斯……在得到证据之前我不会改变主意的。”  
“梅林啊，你怎么这么固执？”  
“疯子的偏执罢了。我时日无多……”加雷斯又低下头去写字，“亲爱的夏洛特”漂亮地落在羊皮纸上，“……只想她好好活着。”  
“那她会快乐吗？”  
这句问话在空中无处着落，最终摔碎在一片沉默里。

***

他的意识昏昏沉沉地醒来，知道自己要死了。他的女儿在床边握着他的手，冰凉的眼泪落在他的伤疤上。  
他觉得自己好像忘记了什么，努力去睁开眼睛，但只能在狭窄的视野里看见一张女人的脸。他熟悉那张脸，看到便觉得要为之落下泪来。   
他不知道自己有没有发出声音。  
女人凑近了，那双浅棕色的眼睛像是捧起珍宝一般认真地看着他。  
“你又来救我了吗？”他神志不清地呢喃着。  
“我不能，亲爱的。”女人的手抚过他的脸，神色温柔地说，“只有你才能救你。”  
“我……”  
“快起来吧，加雷斯。”女人俯身拥抱他，在他额头印上一个轻柔的吻，“我在这里呢。”  
他恍惚地笑起来。

握着他的手的女孩把头贴在他的胸膛上。那里的跳动微不可闻，很快就停止了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在加雷斯的幻觉里，格洛常常强迫他面对现实，这是加雷斯的潜意识通过格洛在救他，这样他才有可能摆脱PTSD去过正常的生活。但是他走不出那个泥沼。活下去的人总是需要更大的勇气，而他确实是很脆弱的人。


	26. 十二．某些心事摇摇欲坠

十二．某些心事摇摇欲坠

换了治疗方式之后，夏洛特的精神状态逐渐好了起来。庞弗雷夫人说她受到的伤害程度还在普通学生事故的范围内，可能是私底下练习咒语的时候出了什么差错，还告诫了她一番“不要私自练精神类的魔咒”云云。夏洛特没说什么，心里却起疑。  
这肯定不是她和罗杰练咒语造成的后遗症——罗杰说过他的自学范畴只包括物理伤害类：“你很难找到合适的方法来练‘一忘皆空’之类的。总不好对自己的脑子下手……别人大概会建议你找个家养小精灵，不过我觉得那不太人道。”——她出于谨慎，也没私下试过；跟她接触多的，赫敏必不可能，弗雷德和乔治也没打算做涉及这方面的恶作剧……  
那这一次的伤害难道是她路过哪里被波及了吗？  
夏洛特无语凝噎，只好暂时搁置它乖乖喝药，以期早日根除伤害查清是哪个混球管不住自己的魔咒。

说到赫敏，圣诞节一整天她都不见踪影，当晚就住进了校医院。夏洛特吓了一跳，还以为发生了第四次袭击，仔细一问才得知是魔药事故——她喝了加了猫毛的复方汤剂；顺便一提，之前的一个多月她行迹诡秘也是因为偷偷在桃金娘的盥洗室熬魔药。  
对此，夏洛特的第一句话是“你早问我我给你找个密道也好过在厕所里熬这玩意”，被气急败坏的赫敏——脸颊两侧还有一些没消退的毛——打了一下（可惜没有像埃德蒙一样的肉垫，夏洛特冒犯地想，并决定永远不对赫敏提起）。之后她们才说起她这么做的原因。  
“你怀疑马尔福是斯莱特林的继承人？”夏洛特不可置信地眨眨眼睛，“他有那个脑子？如果他真的是，肯定早就宣扬得满世界都知道了——这方面他可不比洛哈特逊色。”  
“夏洛特！你不能这么说一位教授！”赫敏先是气鼓鼓地反驳了她眼里的重点，然后又小声辩解，“但是罗恩说他们全家都是斯莱特林、他父亲也很邪恶……”  
“他父亲确实比他讨人嫌。”夏洛特点头，“但是我毫不怀疑小马尔福先生真的见到密室里的怪物会吓得尿裤子。他不可能有那个袭击同学的胆子的，也就嘴上耍耍威风。”  
“为什么？”赫敏皱眉，表示轻微的不赞同。  
“就凭他只会在人多势众的时候骂一个女孩子、被另一个女孩子咒完还只敢冲她瞪眼睛。”夏洛特一本正经地说。  
然后她们俩一齐笑起来。

等到赫敏的症状完全恢复，其他的同学们也结束圣诞假期返校了。  
夏洛特的生日在一月底，正好赶上一个霍格莫德周末。弗雷德和乔治决定和她一起去巫师村庄庆祝生日。  
“你确定我们能光明正大地上街？”夏洛特表示怀疑，“我才二年级。”  
“别装了，你一年级就去过。”弗雷德拆台说。  
夏洛特翻了个白眼。他明明知道她是什么意思。  
乔治一如既往地担任起说正事的职责：“得啦，认得你这张脸的除了同级也就咱们院的，肯定不会找教授告状的。你放一百个心。”

为了让没够年级的夏洛特一起走，他们选了一条新密道去霍格莫德。夏洛特不知道男孩们是怎么看待“镜子密道无故坍塌”这件事的，反正最后他们俩谁都没来问她这个第一目击者——兼或许只有她自己知道的当事人。  
新启用的密道入口位于四楼一尊独眼女巫雕像处，用魔杖敲一敲、念一句“左右分离”，雕像的驼背便会打开一个洞口。它里面简直是镜子密道的反义词：狭窄、低矮、曲折；但是一样的黑暗和阴冷。路程四十五分钟，终点是蜂蜜公爵的地窖，倒是给他们省了一些进村的工夫。  
一从活板门下出来，弗雷德和乔治就毫不迟疑地冲去了佐科魔法笑话店。夏洛特体谅他们存货告急心情迫切，约好待会在尖叫棚屋碰面就一个人去挑起了糖果。  
她正在一大堆挣扎的蟑螂堆面前犹豫要不要试试邓布利多教授的推荐时，身后传来个熟悉的声音：“哎？小朋友？”  
夏洛特转过身，意料之中地看见罗杰的脸：“……嗨，罗杰。上午好。”  
真是人生何处不相逢啊。她默默感叹。

“上午好。”金发碧眼的男孩表情有一点惊讶，“在这碰到你可真奇妙。”  
“其实碰到你也很奇妙。”夏洛特回道，仿佛他们还在图书馆斗嘴。  
罗杰笑了笑，没再继续这个话题：“想想我们年级享有盛誉的那两位，我大概知道你跟谁一起来了……不过你就这么坦坦荡荡地站在这？小心被发现啊，至少斯莱特林可有不少人认得你。”  
“……我没想到自己能有这么出名？”夏洛特也有点惊讶，“现在也不能戴上兜帽蒙脸吧？更显眼了。”  
“再怎么说，上次赢了他们的时候你也在啊。”罗杰解释道，又问，“围巾没带？”  
“就算你这么说，隔了两个月再来找麻烦，那堂堂斯莱特林也太小气了点——再说我还比他们小好几岁呢。”夏洛特说，“没带，待会要打雪仗，容易弄湿。”  
“这可说不好，弗林特真的很记仇……话说我们怎么又在同时聊两个话题。”罗杰无奈地笑了笑，“要不要我借你？顺便圆我看到‘拉文克劳的夏洛特·兰德尔’的梦想？”  
夏洛特噗嗤一笑：“少做梦了你。我生是麦格教授的人死是格兰芬多的鬼，顶多去你们图书馆串门——再说了，我跟人一起来的，不至于真出问题。”  
“噢，我好遗憾哪。”罗杰装模作样地感叹道。夏洛特还想说什么，远处突然传来一声声音很大的呼唤，像是罗杰的同伴在找他。他扬声应了一下，又扭头冲她笑笑：“那我走啦！下次见。”  
“下次见。”夏洛特说，看着他动作利落地消失在人群之中。  
然后她转身去面对着蟑螂堆们，继续纠结起要不要勇敢尝试一次这东西。

夏洛特最后还是买了一小罐蟑螂堆。她从那一堆互相推挤踩踏的糖果里拎出一只，心想等下在尖叫棚屋门口先看到双胞胎里的谁，就把它塞进谁的领子里。  
——最后果然是弗雷德·比兄弟好动那么一点点·韦斯莱先进入了她的视野。夏洛特趁其不备一举成功，接着就在之后的雪仗里被打得落花流水。  
不过最后，三个人围成一圈互相拍掉身上的雪时，夏洛特觉得自己的心情是整个冬天以来最好的。

学期开始后，格兰芬多魁地奇队恢复了训练。他们下一场比赛是对阵拉文克劳，在三月。伍德决定让伊登·道格拉斯代替他上场任守门员——上一场比赛他们攒下了不少优势，伍德认为这足以让他们再拿出一场比赛锻炼新人。  
没能得到上场机会，夏洛特其实有点遗憾。她一直想和罗杰在正式比赛里碰一次，好树起个里程碑之类的东西确认自己从加入球队后真的有所进步。  
虽然她自己也觉得这想法有点幼稚。

某天的图书馆，莫拉格突然问她：“你们下场比赛对拉文克劳？”  
夏洛特边写字边“嗯”了一声。  
“那你，”莫拉格少有地延长了一会停顿，“用不用跟那个戴维斯保持一点距离？……他毕竟是我们院队的。”  
夏洛特从羊皮纸里抬起头来，表情疑惑：“为什么？这也要避嫌？”  
“一种惯例吧，大概。”莫拉格耸耸肩——这跟她平日里温文尔雅的形象很不相符，“大家都这样，比赛之前少说点话少待在一块之类的。决赛时候尤其严重。”  
“……哦。”夏洛特似懂非懂地点点头。

当天稍晚时候的见面，她跟罗杰提出了这个问题。  
“好像确实有点，”罗杰摸着下巴说，“不过各家队里应该也没有强制要求，看个人吧。”  
夏洛特皱着眉说：“可我觉得，为了学校里的比赛，搞得大家跟朋友疏远，这不是舍本逐末吗？”  
罗杰笑了一下：“所以我说看个人嘛。有的人只认同学院的朋友，有的人觉得全学校都是朋友；有的人在乎这个，有的人不在乎这个。你眼里情谊比比赛重要，那当然会觉得这没必要。”  
“唔，”夏洛特若有所思地点点头，“那你觉得，什么比较重要？”  
“对魁地奇吗？”罗杰想了想，“玩得高兴最重要吧。你呢？”  
“差不多。”夏洛特一边思考措辞一边说，语速有点慢，“我喜欢飞行，打魁地奇和加入院队都是因为这个。虽然入队到现在还没经历什么大风大浪，但是跟朋友们一起为一个目标奋斗，于我而言是种很新奇的体验。我觉得目前为止我玩得还挺高兴的。至于赢不赢，是之后考虑的事情。”  
“小朋友你很上道嘛。”罗杰赞同道。  
夏洛特笑了笑。  
刚刚的话让她想起弗雷德和乔治，他们脸上总是神采飞扬的样子。于他俩而言，“玩得开心”大概也比其他杂七杂八的事情重要一点。

不知不觉中，二月十四号的情人节悄悄到了。  
夏洛特早就听寝室里其他三个坚持上黑魔法防御术的女孩说过，洛哈特打算做些大事来鼓舞士气——而坐在用粉红色装饰的礼堂里听完草包教授的讲话、亲眼目睹那一队脸色阴沉的矮人“小爱神”之后，夏洛特心想：他真的鼓舞起了大家的厌恶。  
“那帮家伙要怎么帮我们‘传递迷人的爱情’？”弗雷德是整张长桌上少见的兴致勃勃的男生——虽然兴奋的原因比较独特。  
“八成是让他们帮忙读贺卡吧。还有竖琴，没准还会加上伴奏。”夏洛特情绪不高地搅着奶油浓汤。天花板上落下来的心形纸屑把它全毁了。  
“那这主意可不错！”乔治的眼睛亮了起来，凑过去跟他的兄弟窃窃私语，“我们可以给珀西写个二十张，让小矮人们在城堡的各个角落都给他读一遍……”

事实证明，这种配乐朗诵情书的举动实在是不招人喜欢；夏洛特敢肯定，今天对许多人来说都是不太美妙的一天。  
下午时，她在图书馆写自己和双胞胎的魔咒学作业。目睹罗杰第十二次从图书馆的座位上被小矮人拽走、再独自纠结着表情回来之后，夏洛特觉得自己应该表现得幸灾乐祸一点：“人气好高啊，不愧是你。”  
“真是甜蜜的烦恼。”罗杰苦笑着一头倒在桌子上——他这次坐她旁边，“好多名字我都没印象啊。”  
“这不正说明你人气高么，要全是认识的人才比较诡异吧。”夏洛特被他逗得一笑，说。  
“有道理……很难想象全是熟人给自己写情诗的场面。”他赞同道，侧过头来看她，绿眼睛弯了弯，“哎，你有没有想给他写诗的人啊？”

想为之写诗的人。  
这个词组让夏洛特的脑海里闪过了许多碎片。  
风雨交加的天文塔；半个拥抱里的火药味；那片映出不一样的她的蓝；傍晚时霞光温柔的球场；一个约定；还有那片黑暗和冰冷里的触感——  
她的思绪匆匆止住。  
一瞬的记忆却全都与某个人有关。

“哇哦，”罗杰在她身边意味深长地感叹了一声。  
“夏洛特，你真该让你现在想的那个人来看看你的眼睛……它可真是太诚实啦。”

以后的夏洛特回想起这一时刻，仍能感觉到那种难以言喻的心情。

她知道自己的脸颊和耳朵烧成了红色。就像她想到的那个人的头发。  
她也知道自己的心跳正一下一下地、剧烈地震着。它原本很平稳。就像她被收留在那个怀抱里时贴着那个人的肋骨听到的一样。

……弗雷德。

那个夜晚之后，夏洛特第一次认真地想起他。  
那是跟她想起其他人时，完全不一样的心情。

注视罗杰让她审视自己，一次次地看过去她尚且不足的部分，那种感觉就像催着心里的小树在温润的雨水里生长，能听见根系深埋在地下的吞咽声。  
她想在他的眼睛里看见足够耀眼的自己。  
而弗雷德带给她的情绪更模糊，更……轻柔。像柳絮或者羽毛，慢悠悠地在心里盘旋，落地时带起些微的痒。若有动静令其重新浮起，便又是一阵战栗。

当她注视那片不同于自己的湖蓝色时，她想在他眼里看见……自己。  
就只是自己。

夏洛特不知道这样算不算喜欢——毕竟她不久前才过完十三岁生日，而且从没怀过这种心情。实在不能苛责她——  
但她确信，他于她而言，到底是不同的。

梅林啊。夏洛特想。她终于知道她的直觉为什么不让她细想这件事了。


	27. 十三．她的力量

十三．她的力量

发现自己大概、可能、或许、有那么一点，喜欢弗雷德·韦斯莱之后，夏洛特的生活没有什么太大的变化。  
她不确定自己是那种真的想和他在一起的喜欢，还是青春期的荷尔蒙躁动，或者许多次的吊桥效应。  
所以夏洛特想，她最好等一等。

她的十三岁生日才过去不久，一生刚刚展开，还有很多的时间来过自己的少年时代。他也是。他们还能一起度过许多互相调侃、追逐打闹、为某个目标一同奋战的日子。  
她那些在心头摇摇欲坠的心事，再经历一些时间之后，也许会慢慢沉淀下来。  
——她也许就能够确认自己的心情，更从容、更坦荡、更笃定地，走到他面前，对他说出那些传达心绪的话。

在那之前，一切如旧，这就很好。

夏洛特觉得今年的三月依然是个明媚的春天。  
好像进入霍格沃茨以来，春天就总是对她很温柔。

和拉文克劳比赛的那天早上，夏洛特起得很早。她自在地享受了一番家养小精灵的高超手艺，然后就被突然出现的安吉丽娜急匆匆地从长桌边拽走。  
“艾丽娅突然来那个了，现在在校医院，”她小声又快速地解释道，“你做好准备，大概率得顶她上场。”  
“啊？等下、那什么，那道格拉斯呢？”夏洛特懵了一下，赶紧问，“伍德自己上吗？”  
安吉丽娜摇了摇头：“不知道。”  
夏洛特顿时又有了那种，和拉文克劳打第一次联谊赛的紧张感。  
……或许，还有一点奇异的兴奋。

伍德宣布他要上场的时候，夏洛特感觉自己的紧张稍微缓解了一点点。  
但她依然觉得呼吸有些不稳。  
“嘿，夏洛特。”乔治坐到她身边，神情间有很认真的担忧，“虽然是临阵换人，你也别太紧张了。”  
“是啊，”弗雷德也在一边附和说，“你上回干得就不赖，这次一样就行了——当然，我们可不会再让你被游走球打下去了。”  
夏洛特笑了笑：“没，我不是因为这个紧张。”

她低下头去看自己的手指。比起常常拿魔杖转着玩的那双手来说，她的手更小，肤色白一些，骨节没那么突出。  
某种意义上来说，罗杰一直算是先她一步的教导者，她总会从他身上学到方方面面的什么。而今天他们将处在对立的立场上，为同样的东西争夺。  
这让她升起对胜利的渴望——迫切的心情更甚于平日。

夏洛特慢慢地说：“……我就是突然，特别地想赢。”

入场之后，罗杰看到她时表情惊讶。伍德去和霍琦夫人说明情况时，他一直用一种奇特的目光望着她。  
夏洛特也平静地看回去。至少面上她还是镇定的好。  
过了一会，罗杰笑了笑，笑容里面很有几分了然的神色，说：“今天加油啊，小朋友。”  
夏洛特微微地点了点头，像上一次那样回话：“嗯。你们也是。”

哨声吹响之后，夏洛特握紧扫帚，紧跟着安吉丽娜飞了出去。  
今天她代替艾丽娅的位置，和上次代替凯蒂时有一点区别：凯蒂主要是和安吉丽娜负责进球，艾丽娅则还要辅助一下哈利、干扰对面的找球手——好在夏洛特平日里训练都很扎实，此时还不至于手忙脚乱。  
拉文克劳的找球手是个三年级的亚裔女生，和哈利一样都是灵巧的类型，并不擅长冲撞。夏洛特几次试探后得出结论，她的速度逊于哈利，只要不出什么金色飞贼突然在对方手边现身的神奇状况，找球手这方面格兰芬多没什么压力。  
至于追球手，拉文克劳这次是全主力阵容，没带新人。罗杰是主攻手，其他两人也能力出色，虽然整体配合上不够流畅，却也比联谊赛难打得多；好在格兰芬多这边早有筹备，凯蒂和夏洛特分裂对方的阵型、进行拦截，安吉丽娜抢断突袭，也算稳扎稳打。  
天气晴朗、没有大风，夏洛特能不受干扰地听清游走球追着她来的声音。接过凯蒂的传球之后，熟悉的破空声从身侧袭来，夏洛特稍稍瞥了一眼，判断出自己的扫帚能够在加速后闪过它——她已经不会再犯预判失误的错误了——她俯身加速，注意到侧边另一个方向冲来的罗杰；真是昨日重现啊，夏洛特想。她抱紧了手里的鬼飞球——身后风声突起！是其他的方向——夏洛特加速冲出，扬手将球抛给接应的安吉丽娜，同时转过身来：  
罗杰控制着扫帚向后退了些距离，为了躲避刚刚的第二个风声——是另一个游走球；打出这个球的弗雷德在远处遥遥地冲夏洛特一挥手，便转身飞去了。  
——此刻并非昨日。  
夏洛特于是觉得自己战意高昂。

哨声再一次响起是在比赛开始后大概五十分钟，格兰芬多队领先二十分，哈利不负众望地再一次抓到了飞贼。  
看台上寂静了一瞬，然后爆发出巨大的欢呼声。格兰芬多的学生们兴高采烈，红底金狮的旗帜在春日晴朗的天空下扬起来。  
球队在草地上聚集。夏洛特从扫帚上跳下来，扑进金红袍子的人群；队员们激动地拥在一起；弗雷德在一片红色里冲她笑，夏洛特走过去，主动地发起了一个拥抱。  
完完整整的。有很淡的火药味。更多的是木头、汗水和青草的气息，还有阳光晒过的温柔的热度。她能感觉到身前的男孩子伸出手来回应她。和他本人一样干净、利落、坦坦荡荡。  
夏洛特想，她真的很开心。  
即使这胜利不是完全属于她自己；但她仍有一种完成了重大目标的成就感。

散场后罗杰来祝贺她，绿眼睛如往常一样充满笑意：“今天好棒啊，小朋友。恭喜呀。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”夏洛特应道，又郑重地说，“真的谢谢你，罗杰。”  
金发的高年级眼中有一瞬的愣怔，又迅速地转为了然。  
然后，他神情柔和地，第一次伸出手来拍拍她的肩：“不客气。……你很好的，夏洛特。你值得那些。”  
她看着那片柔和的绿色和其中的自己，第一次清晰地觉得，她掌握了战胜什么的力量。

新学期以来，石化袭击事件再也没发生过；斯普劳特教授说曼德拉草在第三温室里长得很好，那些受害者很快就能回到他们之中来。霍格沃茨的城堡里渐渐恢复了往日的热闹气氛。  
格兰芬多的下一场比赛在四月下旬，对阵赫奇帕奇。伍德提高了训练频率，要求大家每天晚上都到球场训练。众位队员怨声载道然而起义无果；夏洛特开始考虑用什么方法能抄到赫敏的作业——当然，开玩笑的；不过她确实又顾不上弗雷德和乔治的论文了。  
夏洛特依然每周去校医院复查。她很少再做噩梦，睡眠质量还不错。庞弗雷夫人逐渐减少了她的用药量，说剩下的恢复主要是靠她自己。  
夏洛特反而不是很在意这件事了——三月下旬，赫敏开始催着她复习功课了，看起来希望延续上学期的讨论会制度；夏洛特发现自己忘掉了去年看过的大部分魔法史和天文学，这次可能又要补好些基础；今年的黑魔法防御术教成了戏剧表演，还不知道期末会考什么鬼东西。  
时间突然有点紧迫起来。

四月初，弗雷德和乔治过了他们的第十五个生日。男孩们近来格外亢奋，他们终于在恶作剧产品上成功应用了某种变形咒语——这是他们之前半个秋天和一整个冬天的研究课题，夏洛特为此啃了无数本魔咒学专著——但是只有一部分，具体哪一部分还得看使用者的运气。  
“所以吃了这个就能变鸟。”夏洛特捏着块成品饼干，用尾音下坠的句子表达了疑问。  
“严格来说是一部分变鸟。”乔治纠正道。  
“没错，”弗雷德一脸严肃地点头，“吃了它你就是名副其实的小乌鸦。”  
夏洛特翻了个白眼，英勇无畏地把那块黄油饼干整个塞进嘴里。  
味道还行，是小精灵的手艺。她嚼了两下咽了，开始数着秒等待自己身上的奇妙变化。半分钟之后，夏洛特扬起左手——现在不是手了，随着她的动作展开的是一只巨大的、长满了白色羽毛的翅膀，羽毛上还密密麻麻地分布着褐色的横斑。  
“你运气有点奇怪，”弗雷德沉思了一会，“我和乔治试的时候至少都成双的，你这一只翅膀算怎么回事？”  
“显然是你这次咒语里面关于变形范围定得太小、形状又定得太大，”夏洛特皱着眉说，“不过这个翅膀好眼熟……你们用的羽毛是猫头鹰的吗？”  
乔治神情无辜地点点头。  
夏洛特的眼神微妙起来：“别告诉我你们拔了哈利的海德薇？”  
“你想啥呢！”弗雷德探身来敲她的头；夏洛特下意识举手一挡，巨大的翅膀扬起来，羽毛糊了弗雷德一脸，然后飘飘忽忽地落了满地。  
“……掉毛方面也得考虑一下。”良久之后，有人这么说。  
余下的人表情沉重地点头。

之后很快就是复活节假期，二年级的小巫师们要提交下一学年的选课表。夏洛特给算术占卜和古代魔文打了勾；麻瓜研究她借过比尔的书，觉得不感兴趣；接着，她开始思考要不要选保护神奇动物。  
“凯特尔伯恩是个挺好玩的家伙，”弗雷德提供了一点参考，“如果你表现得足够勇敢，他就会放手让你跟他那些‘可爱的小东西们’打交道。”  
“不过得小心火灰蛇，”乔治叮嘱道，“有传言说他的半条腿就是被那东西炸没的。”  
夏洛特点点头：“好吧。”  
然后她勇敢地在这门课下面打上了勾。  
莫拉格选的课和她一样；赫敏把五门选修全选上了，夏洛特觉得自己能够见证另一位O.W.Ls里12个O的伟人诞生；其余的同学们几乎都选了占卜课。  
其实特里劳妮教授的人气还是蛮高的，夏洛特想，如果从选课人数这一教学指标上来说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放个神秘小剧场大家乐一下吧（其实是因为这个梗我想不到合适的地方插进去了但是又很想写（。  
> 【背景：两人交往后】  
> F：嘿小乌鸦，你觉得我叫你个什么昵称比较好？  
> C：……“小乌鸦”还不够吗？  
> F：那是外号不是昵称！谁会这么叫自己女朋友啊。  
> C：？？那刚才难道是乔治叫的我吗？？  
> （远方的乔治：阿嚏——！）  
> C：我想不出来。你的女朋友你自己想。  
> F：哇你很嚣张嘛。让我想想……夏莉（Charlie）？  
> C：从没有人这么叫过我。而且你不觉得这样像在叫你哥哥吗？  
> F：……好吧，确实有点扫兴。洛蒂（Lotte）？  
> C：不要。我不要L打头。  
> F：啧。查尔（Char）？  
> C：听起来我像把椅子。寓意也有点糟糕。  
> F：……………………你事好多哦小乌鸦。  
> C：所以为什么一定要昵称？我觉得叫名字就很好啊。“弗雷德”，你不觉得挺不错吗？  
> F：你应该感谢我的名字音节少还好听。  
> C：那跟你有什么关系，我应该谢谢韦斯莱夫人才对。……再说，对你而言，叫我“夏洛特”就算昵称了吧。  
> F：……亲爱的，你这句是讽刺吗？  
> C：你猜啊，伟大的男朋友。


	28. 十四．珀尔修斯的智慧

十四．珀尔修斯的智慧

复活节后的某个深夜。  
夏洛特站在一条走廊上。四周一片漆黑，静悄悄的，但她知道这是霍格沃茨的二楼。  
她伸手往袍子里摸。左边口袋是封住的，右边口袋里有她十英寸半的魔杖。夏洛特把它掏出来，小声地念：“荧光闪烁。”  
蓝盈盈的光亮起来。夏洛特举起魔杖，照亮旁边的墙壁。画框里一片空白，没有往日夜游时见到的睡着的画像。她又念了个咒语，解开封住的外袍口袋。里面是一张破旧的羊皮纸，夏洛特一眼就看出这是活点地图。可它对密语毫无反应，只会显示充满讽刺意味的玩笑话。  
身后是走廊尽头的窗，冰凉的月光无声地漫进来；前方是迷雾般的黑，看不出哪怕一丁点轮廓。夏洛特收起地图，把魔杖举在前方，勇敢地往前迈了一步。  
——她最近适合用“勇敢”这个形容词的时刻可真多。  
夏洛特这样想着，发现身前的黑雾退开了一步。她继续前进，黑雾就继续退却；直到她走到走廊的另一头，迷雾缩到尽头，在一个瘦小的人影附近盘桓不去。  
夏洛特凑近些，用魔杖的光照亮那个人：比她矮一点，长发是姜红色，格兰芬多的院徽，校服裙子——  
金妮·韦斯莱。  
她的头既不抬高也不垂下，那双明亮的眼睛如今紧紧地闭着，泪水从眼角像溪流一样涌出来，好似无穷无尽。

“金妮？”夏洛特说着，不假思索地伸出手想触碰她。  
在她的手伸过去的方向，黑雾瑟缩了一下，接着变本加厉地翻涌起来，试图进一步缠上她；夏洛特低头瞥了一眼，心里却奇异地没有什么危机感，只觉得这团黑色好似挣扎一般的模样有些可笑。  
“……我。”  
金妮发出了一点声音。但是太微弱了，夏洛特没捕捉到。她又上前一步，凑近红发女孩的脸：“金妮？”  
夏洛特突然觉得自己的声音听起来很遥远。  
“……救……”  
依然很微弱。夏洛特的左手摸索着找到金妮的右手，把它握在手里；那像冰一样冷，也像冰一样硬。她忽然发现光下的金妮的脸色十分苍白。  
“……救救……”  
红头发的女孩子闭着眼喃喃地说。  
夏洛特认真地看着金妮的脸。  
她的泪水变成了暗沉的红色。

“……救救我。”  
——她终于听清了那句话。  
面前的女孩随着话音落下，睁开眼来——那是一双血一样红的眼睛。

“救救我！”

夏洛特醒来，看见自己床上深红色的帷幔，它的颜色就像梦里那些泪水。  
她终于想起了那个梦游般的白昼发生了什么。

接踵而来的是困惑和怀疑。  
金妮为什么要用遗忘咒攻击她？……她不想被人发现她刚刚去了哪或者将要去哪？  
遗忘咒，这绝不是一年级能掌握的咒语，也不是金妮会用的魔法；夏洛特也相信那么果断干脆的下手不是出于她的本意。是类似夺魂咒那种的咒语吗？那应该不能让人学会本来不会的魔法；如果是别的人冒充金妮呢？可活点地图能检测身份、不会出错，夏洛特清清楚楚地记得那条走廊上的就是金妮·韦斯莱；那么就是一个能够附在他人身上的……鬼魂？或者怪物？总之不会是什么做好事的家伙。  
它附身金妮做了什么需要躲躲藏藏的？遇见夏洛特之前金妮在禁林，之后……当天的大事是贾斯廷·芬列里和尼克遭到袭击，会是它的手笔吗？  
——它是那个袭击人的怪物？  
不，不对，那它应该顺势袭击夏洛特而不是只对她念个遗忘咒；或者，它觉得她算在清除范围之外，所以放她一马？话说回来，这怪物居然能这么有脑子吗，还会用遗忘咒——考虑到她那些虚假的记忆，或许还得加上混淆咒？  
可它既然会这些，应当也能使用其他更具伤害性的魔咒；出手这么果决，所图也必不会小；那些仅仅等待用药就能恢复的“石化”，岂不是比折磨人、杀死人的狠毒咒语温柔得多吗？能够满足它吗？  
……还是说，接连三次的石化只是未能致人于死的巧合、并非由它亲手？会有这么恰好的事吗？  
而且，如果它这么强大、能发挥超越宿主的能力，为什么还一定要附在金妮身上？它没有实体？还是必须依靠活人——生命力，或者别的什么——才能发挥自己的力量？  
即便它只能依附活人行动，又为什么非得是金妮？它一定也受到什么限制；譬如，只能控制各方面还很不成熟的小巫师？需要一些先决条件才能完成附身？

夏洛特想起那双血红的眼睛，冷静地得出结论。  
——它是袭击的指挥者而非执行者。它是饲养了美杜莎的邪灵。

无论如何，夏洛特觉得，她应该去找邓布利多教授讲讲这些，哪怕最后事实证明她只是虚惊一场；而在那之前，她得先找麦格教授问一问校长办公室的口令。  
格兰芬多院长的办公室在二楼，通往门厅的大楼梯旁边。恢复那次的记忆又做了那样的梦之后，夏洛特对于到二楼去有种莫名的不情愿。她总有种不好的预感。  
思来想去，夏洛特找来一张羊皮纸，简单地写了写刚刚的推论过程和依据——权当是理理思路和准备一下，呃，演讲稿？以及冷静下来，鼓起一点面对不想面对的东西的勇气——写完之后她把羊皮纸折好，加上那个她熟悉的封锁咒语，放进左边的口袋里。

夏洛特没有在公共休息室里找到弗雷德和乔治。  
也许是去五楼的空教室了吧。她也觉得没必要特意拉上他们俩，便独自出了门。

从三楼下到二楼时，夏洛特远远地看见了红头发的身影。  
该不会这么走运吧？她慢下步子细看了一眼，确认出那个人的名字：金妮。  
她就不该前两天把活点地图还给双胞胎。夏洛特想着，止住了脚步，打算等金妮走出这条走廊再下去。  
——可命运就是这么热爱捉弄人。红发女孩发现了她，冲她扬起手：“夏洛特！”  
看起来好像是正常的金妮？  
夏洛特稍稍放松了些，回应着她的招呼走下去。金妮小跑两步来挨着她右边走，语气活泼：“你怎么在这？”  
“嗯……”夏洛特停顿两秒，垂下眼，注意到她的眼睛还是正常的棕色，“我打算好好探索一下霍格沃茨楼梯移动的规律。之前都没什么时间。”  
“喔。”金妮点了点头，“听起来很有意义，我这学期以来总是在这上边迷路。”  
“你可以来问我啊，或者弗雷德和乔治，珀西也可以。”夏洛特说，“教室的路我们都很熟。”  
金妮笑起来：“谢谢啦，不过我觉得自己探索也很有意思。再说，一年级的大家总是一起走，还没出过什么岔子。”  
“这倒是。大概也算增进同学情谊的一种方法吧。”夏洛特赞同道，又问，“你待会有什么事要做吗？”  
金妮低下头想了想：“唔，没有吧。我可以跟你一起吗？”  
“哎？”夏洛特故意发出不情愿的叹息声，“可我也觉得‘自己探索比较有意思’啊。”  
“别这样嘛，”金妮抱住她的胳膊晃了晃，语气也撒娇似的软，“带我一个？”

虽然红发女孩的眼睛依然是明亮的棕色，夏洛特心里仍警觉起来。  
——金妮从来没对她做过这种……绵软的动作。  
夏洛特面上作出嫌弃的表情，暗暗想去摸魔杖——可金妮抱得太紧了，这点动作很容易被发觉；她不确定自己能不动声色。

“——你是什么时候发现的？”  
金妮依然紧紧地箍着她的胳膊，话语却陡然冷硬起来。  
它不再遮掩。尽管夏洛特并没有将刚刚的想法付诸行动。  
夏洛特沉默地看了一眼四周——刚刚说话间她们已经走到了一个破败的、大门敞开的女厕所门前，周围一个人也没有——尽可能语速缓慢地答出个长句子：“在我第一眼看见你的时候。”  
她能感觉到自己的背上开始冒冷汗；她从未像现在这样迫切地渴望答案——怎么才能从它面前全身而退？它的美杜莎在哪？她要怎么做？  
“聪明的孩子，”金妮——那寄宿在金妮身上的鬼魂——慢悠悠地说，语调甚至很轻柔，“我很遗憾，这真是太可惜了……”  
尾音是一片令人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声。  
夏洛特知道那是什么，她曾在决斗俱乐部上听过相似的动静：蛇佬腔。

——狗娘养的萨拉查·斯莱特林居然真的留了个美杜莎！

四周异常的寂静。面前的女厕所里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，仿佛有什么庞大的东西在滑行。  
声音越来越近。

——快想，夏洛特！快想！要怎么对付那怪物！  
——我不知道！  
——快想！！！  
夏洛特感觉冷汗浸透了后背；她的右手仍被牢牢地禁锢着，拔不出魔杖也无法逃跑；她的脑子在飞速地运转；一秒钟从来没有这么长又这么短过。  
——快想！那怪物要来了！  
——可我真的不知道怎么对付这种美杜莎一样的——！

等等。  
美杜莎？  
珀尔修斯怎么避免直视她的眼睛的？  
……镜子一样的盾面。

我身边有镜面吗？

繁杂的思考仿佛只进行了一瞬。  
夏洛特飞快地低头，看向左手腕上的手表表盘——动作期间她甚至在余光里瞥见了一截绿莹莹的模糊颜色——感谢梅林她没戴在右手上，不然一定来不及从那禁锢里抽出来——她听见身侧的人发出愤怒的尖叫和咒骂——

——这会管用吗？  
她已经无暇考虑这个问题了。

——表盘那块狭小的、圆圆的玻璃上，映出一对黄色的眼睛。


	29. 十五．一个谜底

十五．一个谜底

夏洛特醒过来的时候，看见的是白色的天花板。  
“哦，真高兴你醒了，夏洛特。”  
她循着声音转过头，邓布利多正笑眯眯地看着她，身上依然穿着他惯有的、用闪闪发亮的银线绣出图案的袍子——这次是深紫色。  
“邓布利多教授？”夏洛特说着，坐起来——这可真不容易，她感觉自己浑身僵硬——环顾四周，“……我在校医院？现在是什么时间了？”  
“快要六月了，夏洛特。”他说着，孩子气地冲她眨眨眼睛，“不过别担心，教授们一致同意取消考试——这一年已经够多灾多难了，还是让大家少受点折磨吧。”  
夏洛特被最后一句逗得一笑，接着问道：“袭击事件已经解决了吗？您知道那个、呃，附身金妮·韦斯莱的是什么东西吗？”  
“是的，事件已经顺利地解决了；”邓布利多说，“至于后一个问题，答案也是肯定的，我知道。”  
夏洛特觉得此时可以放纵一下自己的好奇心：“我能问问那是什么吗？”  
“噢，当然啦，这其中也有你的一部分贡献。”邓布利多答道，“不过那可是个很长的故事。你要先来点饮料吗？上次的橙汁如何？”  
夏洛特顿了一下，尽力委婉地说：“……教授，您有不那么甜的选项推荐吗？”

最后她得到了一杯糖分正常的冰镇柠檬汁。

夏洛特拿到杯子之后，邓布利多在她的病床边坐下来，把十个指尖对到一起：“让我想想应该从哪里开始……不如就从你受到袭击那里吧？”  
夏洛特点点头。  
邓布利多开始从这个节点进行讲述：  
“米勒娃在二楼走廊发现的你，她吓坏了；时隔几个月的第四起事件，而你是第五位受害者。行凶者毫无线索。孩子们都很惊慌。学校提前了宵禁，魁地奇比赛、训练，一切晚上的活动都被禁止；董事会认为我无法阻止事态，要求我卸任校长、离开学校。”  
听到前半截的“取消魁地奇”，夏洛特还玩笑似的想着伍德八成会为了失去近在咫尺的魁地奇杯而暗杀她这个罪人，但是后半截却让她顾不上这些、忍不住出声：“可是——”  
她想不出，如果邓布利多离开了霍格沃茨，还有谁能比他更好地保护学生们呢？  
邓布利多看懂了她的神情，愉快地笑起来：“噢，夏洛特，我明白你对我的信赖，这真是令人感动——不过很遗憾，在任的校长没法完全拒绝董事会的要求，所以我短暂地离开了霍格沃茨；当然，我仍在关注着这里的情况，只是不能像在学校里一样及时了。”

“在你受到袭击之后，”邓布利多继续说，“你的朋友们来探望过你很多次——他们为你带了一些礼物，我得提醒你，等下记得去找庞弗雷夫人取——其中一位，赫敏·格兰杰小姐，发现了你口袋里的羊皮纸——我得说那真是精彩的猜想；而在一切都结束之后，我们会发现那甚至非常接近事实；你有很敏锐的洞察力，夏洛特。”  
夏洛特有点不好意思地挠了挠脸颊：“您过奖了，教授。”  
邓布利多又笑了笑，用那双蓝眼睛透过半月形的眼镜柔和地望着她，转回了他们谈话的主题：“格兰杰小姐打开了那上面的咒语，马上和哈利·波特先生及罗恩·韦斯莱先生分享了那些情报；在那之后，她也很快查到了关于密室中的怪物的线索——她真是个聪明的姑娘，不是吗？（夏洛特点了点头表示赞同）——那是蛇怪，一种具有致命的毒牙、仅凭目光就能让人丧命的巨大的怪物；但目前为止没有人因它而死亡。你一定知道是为什么？”  
“……因为没有人直视它。”夏洛特答道。  
邓布利多点头道：“是的，几次袭击的受害者都通过各种各样的方法避免了直视蛇怪的眼睛。我注意到了你面对蛇怪前最后的动作，那很有效。”  
夏洛特虚弱地笑了笑，说：“那只能说我运气好……或者是它运气太差。”她想起自己急中生智的一低头——万一她当时没戴手表呢？——感到了后怕。

邓布利多为她故作逗趣的后半句话笑了一笑，眼睛里明亮的蓝色在镜片后闪烁：“让我们说回正题吧——在那同时，他们三个也猜到了蛇怪的移动方式：通过城堡里的水管。联系你遇袭的位置和其他的线索，他们最终确认二楼那间盥洗室就是密室的入口。”  
夏洛特愣了：“二楼？……那个女厕所？它是密室入口？”她费了好大劲才咽下后面那句：萨拉查·斯莱特林是变态吗？  
邓布利多显然明白了她未竟的话语，再一次笑了：“霍格沃茨并不是一成不变的，夏洛特。千百年来，我们的城堡也经历了很多次修缮。这只是个巧合。”

好吧，那她也尊重一下创始人的面子。夏洛特想。

“解开了这些谜题之后，真正操控蛇怪的行凶者还没有被找到。”邓布利多继续说道，“他们本来是要给我写信，或者直接找米勒娃，告知这些结论的。但是这时发生了另一件事，让他们来不及做这些了——金妮·韦斯莱小姐被带进了密室。有人在墙上留言，声称她将会死在那里。”  
夏洛特感觉自己的大脑有一瞬的空白；接着，她听见自己急切地追问道：“怎么会？那她——”  
“韦斯莱小姐现在是安全的，而且恢复了健康。”邓布利多安抚道，“但在当时，教授们正焦头烂额地准备关闭学校、让孩子们明天一早就回家。他们三个得不到援助，于是决定自己去解救朋友。”

夏洛特震惊地瞪大了眼睛：“可是——”他们也还是孩子！哪怕去年哈利直面过伏地魔，也不意味着他们就能再一次经受威胁生命的危险！  
“——我得说，这其中有我的失误；我没能第一时间回到学校。”邓布利多叹息一声，镜片后的眼睛疲惫地阖了起来，“他们进入了密室，经历了一番战斗；哈利消灭了蛇怪和幕后的谋划者。他受了些伤，不过很快就痊愈了。而到今天，所有的受害者恢复过来，这一事件就已经全部解决了。”

听起来还算顺利。  
夏洛特喝了一口柠檬汁，冰凉的温度让她冷静下来：“……可您并没有谈到那个幕后的谋划者是什么。”

“这是我们接下来要说的，夏洛特。”邓布利多说着，目光平稳地注视着她，“那是一件属于伏地魔的黑魔法物品，上面有他的思想。”  
“……伏地魔？”夏洛特疑惑道，“他又来了吗？附在金妮身上？”  
赶在她的想象滑向不可控的方向之前，邓布利多回答道：“不，不是去年的那一位，他还在国外游荡呢；这只是一段他从前的记忆。他与人交谈，掌握人心，进而附在人身上做他想做的事。韦斯莱小姐无意中得到了这件物品，被他表现出来的表象迷惑，便落入了他精心编造的陷阱。”  
夏洛特直觉这其中有些蹊跷：“一段记忆……就能如此强大吗？”具有思考的能力，那不相当于一个克隆出来的伏地魔？  
“伏地魔精通许多高深的黑魔法。”邓布利多简短地解释道，开启了另一个话题：“说到这一点，你在这次之前似乎还遭受过他的攻击？”  
“唔，是的。”夏洛特想起那次白天的攻击，“遗忘咒，大概还有混淆咒。”  
“它已经恢复了吗？”  
夏洛特点点头。接着她想起了什么：“对了，教授，我在记忆完全恢复的那天做了个梦……”  
她把那个金妮在黑雾缠身中向她求救的梦原原本本地讲给邓布利多。

老校长听完，垂下眼沉思了一会，问：“你觉得那是什么，夏洛特？”  
“我本来想说是‘预知梦’，”夏洛特皱眉想了想，“但是它好像不全是未来。”  
邓布利多点了点头：“是的，那确实不能算是典型的预知梦。我想，你的情况更像一种对现状，或者说，‘最近的未来’的感知——你有超越常人的洞察力，夏洛特。”  
这句话他几分钟前刚刚说过。  
“‘洞察力’？”夏洛特重复道，有些疑惑，“我不明白，教授。”  
“比如，你有没有比其他人更敏锐地感受到什么感觉？”邓布利多举例道，“或者，在危险——无论是真的危险还是你眼中的危险——到来之前的时间里，有没有某种强烈的预感提醒你躲避？”

夏洛特想起自己调动魔力时的那股凉意。  
促使她在那个白天前去见金妮的预感。  
无数次险境中如同烧着神经般的剧痛。  
还有……平日里直觉使然的敏锐。  
——是的。这一方面她确实可能……超越常人。

“我以为那是直觉。巫师都有的那种玄妙的感觉，之类的。”夏洛特的语速很慢，“那是什么？”  
“巫师确实会有敏锐的觉察，”邓布利多说，“但你的能力显然在那之上。”  
夏洛特不知道此刻是她自己的“洞察力”还是人情世故的经验提醒了她这一点；但她仍然提出了问题：“您曾在其他人身上见过它吗，教授？”

一小段沉默。  
邓布利多发出一声轻柔的叹息：“我曾犹豫要不要告诉你，夏洛特。……是的，我曾见过这种能力；在那个人身上的比你更为强大一些，更像先知。”  
“他是谁？”  
夏洛特问，莫名地为那个答案感到些许紧张。

邓布利多的目光转过来，凝视着她的眼睛。  
明亮的湛蓝和清澈的冰蓝映照着彼此，仿佛多年前也曾相逢。

“格林德沃。”他说，声音很轻。  
“盖勒特·格林德沃。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛特和加雷斯虽然有GG的血脉但并非他的直系亲属，画家谱的话他们在边上；至于血缘这么远为啥还能遗传到，都怪作者开挂（。  
> 以及能力是我瞎编的。GG这方面的设定除了一句“是个seer”别的都没讲。没准等神奇动物后续电影出了我就会被官方打脸……


	30. 番外：亲爱的黑羊

番外：亲爱的黑羊

罗杰·戴维斯很小的时候，就知道自己是一只黑羊。

他的母亲是最虔诚的教徒，爱上了她眼里的“异端”——放在作家笔下，这便是一桩可歌可泣的传奇；可惜爱情并不能像戏剧里那样战胜万难。  
最初的时候没人发现这一点。如果不是罗杰出生不久后的魔力暴动，他们可能还会恩爱很久。这对怨侣在折磨了彼此三年之后终于选择了分道扬镳。而罗杰，同他父亲一样是个“异端”的罗杰，被他的母亲带走了。

那时的他还不懂什么是信仰，爱憎，离别。  
他只记得母亲很紧很紧地抓着他的手，力气大得他想喊疼。父亲站在门内看着他们走远，没有任何一句挽留。  
而那之后不久就有穿鲜艳长袍的人找上门来，对开门的母亲说：你的丈夫为抗击最邪恶的魔头而死，他是个伟大的战士。  
那时的罗杰也不懂什么是生死。  
他只记得那人走后母亲紧紧地搂着他，话语间充满怨怼，落进他颈窝的眼泪却冰凉得灼人；而他转一下头，就能望见窗外的满天星辰。

后来罗杰长大了一点，开始明白语言和意义。  
信仰是每周末去教堂听的歌。  
爱是母亲偶尔露出笑容时对他张开的怀抱。  
憎是他被骂的“怪物”、“魔鬼”和身上会结痂的伤。  
离别是转过一个弯后望不见的家门。  
生是现在。  
死是流不尽的灼人的泪水。  
人们是上帝纯白的羔羊。  
而他是黑色的那只。

为什么我和别人不一样？为什么我会这样？为什么偏偏是我？  
后来的罗杰会知道，不是所有的问题都需要答案。而小时候的他只明白，世界是一条河流，所有人都在那头，他独在此岸；他们望着一样的河水一样地奔流，却永远不会握住彼此的手。

十一岁时，他终于不再固执地试图融入对岸的世界。有人引他在河边转了头，让他发现此岸并非荒芜。  
霍格沃茨，一座城堡的名字。它对他敞开门扉，像是许诺他永不孤独。  
十一岁的罗杰将信将疑，却也再一次被希望鼓起勇气。

新世界很美好。新世界很糟糕。  
罗杰终于不再像羊群里的黑羊，却也不像他天然的同伴那么有力量。  
他很多次被击溃，很多次被重建；很多次失去方向，很多次找到星星。  
而这很多次的很多次，都是他一个人的战争。他孤独地撑起军旗，吹起只响在自己心间的号角，发起只有自己看得见的冲锋，向他人眼里的虚空。

后来罗杰·戴维斯成为别人熟知的罗杰·戴维斯：英俊，优秀，随和，风趣，善于沟通，乐于交流。  
他可能改变了一点形象。  
但他自己知道，他只是学会了更多。  
他仍然一转头就能看见那条河流，但也习惯了自己一个人在这边走。

后来的某一天，罗杰在图书馆的过道里遇见个比他低两个年级的小朋友。他记得她上周在球场的表现，也记得去年不止一次地与她争夺同一本书的借阅权。  
他觉得她身上有一股劲。那股劲有点眼熟。  
于是他跟她搭话：你好呀。

之后他们逐渐成为朋友。  
罗杰一个接一个地发现他们身上相似的地方：对知识，对生活，对情绪。  
他从某件聊作调侃的小事里窥见她的一角世界，里面有些东西的残骸仿佛他曾经历。

那些他曾历数的挣扎和思索。那些他曾渴望有人为他点亮一盏微弱的灯的时刻。

原来我们真的这么像啊。他想。  
那我能否让你要走的路比我曾走的明亮一些呢？

他们给对方讲述自己的生活。罗杰看着她的眼睛。她在讲到某些人和事时，那一点颜色会明显地亮起来。  
这样啊。他想。那让她快乐，给她力量。  
她有意识到吗？

她一直很努力地对待自己生活里的每一件事。罗杰都看在眼里。  
后来他们的队伍在一场比赛上相遇。意料之外的是，他与她都在各自的战线中。  
加油啊。他在讶异之后说。  
她的回话和从前一样：你也是。

那场比赛是她所在的队伍赢了。罗杰等到人群散去后去向她道贺。  
她言辞郑重地向他道谢。他知道那是为了之前的所有。  
她会很好的。他这么想，也这么说。

他知道她在逐渐成长，获得支撑自己的力量。

罗杰想，自己看着她时，究竟是一种怎样的心情呢？  
他最开始就知道她晦暗的那一面——就像偶然相逢的乌鸦和黑羊，一见面就发现了对方与众不同的颜色。他们自然也察觉到一些彼此最沉埋的东西。  
那时他看着她，就像一个行路已久的人注视着来路相似的后辈，自然而然地伸出手去。

现在乌鸦有了前行的力量，她将远飞，跨越无数山巅海洋，向着她的光明。  
这当然很好。他想。  
他未曾得到的某些东西，终于也能够由他的手传递给别的人。她会很快乐，他也会因此而快乐。  
他当然也爱她。像爱一个朋友，爱一个茫茫人海里有幸相逢的知己。或许有时也像爱自己的灵魂。  
而这其实都不需要她的回应。

十五岁的罗杰·戴维斯孤身一人站在霍格沃茨的球场上，抬起头来，像他幼时那样望向遥远。  
在他头顶的夜空里，千百年来的星辰亘古闪烁，一如永不停息的河流。


End file.
